Can't Be Friends
by wrasslinfiend
Summary: Bianca was in love with a man that wasn't hers. After experiencing the end of her relationship her best friend comes to her rescue. But does she want to be saved? Or will she be to stubborn to see what she could have.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Be Friends**

Bianca Davis's life has spiraled out of control over the last few months. One minute she's happy as can be with her boyfriend Ted DiBiase then the next thing she knew she was a single woman again. How'd this happen you ask? Not only had her _loving _boyfriend of 3 years been cheating on her with the one person she hates more than anybody in the WWE (Kelly Kelly) but she ended up in a sleazy bar after she saw them and almost ended up being raped. But thanks to her best friend it never happened. He was always like a knight in shining armor when it came to her.

Whenever she needed help or someone to talk to she'd run to him much to the dismay of her boyfriend sometimes but he knew it was strictly platonic. After he took her back to her house he spent the next few days there. Then in the heat of the moment they did something that would not only change their relationship but possibly their lives forever. So here she was without a clue of what to do anymore. "What am I gonna do?" She said as the tears rolled down her face while shaking her head. "I can't be pregnant. This is probably just a faulty test. Yeah that's what it is so I have nothing to worry about." She said smiling while walking out of the bathroom of her new studio apartment. While walking to her refrigerator to get a juice she heard the all too familiar ringtone of her best friend. Who she would admit she'd been ignoring and just let it ring.

The phone just kept ringing and she started to question why she even decided to put his entrance theme as his ringtone. "WHOOOOOO YOU'RE ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS!" "Damn it Cody just leave me alone." She mumbled to herself once the phone finally stopped. Then she heard the little noise that told her she had a voice mail. She thought about deleting it but she decided to listen to what he wanted to say.

"Umm hey B it's me Cody just calling again to see how you're doing I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm getting worried call me please." First message. "B what the hell is going on where are you? I came over there twice and you weren't there. Talk to me please." Second message. "Bianca Lorena Davis if you don't answer this phone by tomorrow I'm using my key." Third message. "That's it I'm on my way over there you won't answer your phone just because we….. You know what forget it I'm not saying anything until I see you we WILL talk about this Bianca." Last message. It was safe to say Bianca panicked at that moment. "SHIT!" She exclaimed running to get her keys.

As soon as she opened the door there stood Cody. He just looked at her. He had that don't fuck with me right now I'm serious look on his face so she turned around and huffed as she sat on her couch. He started pacing while she looked at anything but him until he finally spoke. "So is this how you are gonna act towards me now B? You're my best friend I don't wanna lose you. "He said softly. She sighed. "What do you want me to do Cody huh? I don't know how to deal with this situation. You're my best friend too and I don't know what I'll do without you. But we can't pretend nothing happened our friendship will never be the same again. We slept together Cody. And it was more than once our relationship changed as soon as we had sex." She told him as tears ran down her face." But Bianca I... I love you. You can't leave me." She looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

She loved him to more than anyone would ever know. No one but her knew that she never really wanted Ted. She just stayed with him to be close to Cody but she did eventually grow to love Ted. But the possibility of her being pregnant with another man's child when she was in love with him was too much for her to bear. She knew what she had to do she loved him more than anyone. It would hurt them both majorly but it had to be done. "I'm sorry Cody." She turned her back to him so he couldn't see her tears. "I…. I think it'd be best if we just don't see each other anymore….. at all." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Bianca what are you saying?" He asked with tears in his eyes. She looked at him he looked so heartbroken but it'd be for the best. She took a deep breath and said "Cody we just can't be friends."

AN:Hi! If you read this and actually thought it was at least a little good and want more let me know. I have more to add but unless someone actually wants to read more it will just stay like this. But I want to say a HUGE thank you for reading my story. OK so that's it besides me being happy as hell that Cody FINALLY got a Twitter. Ok now I'm done bye people!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much to **_**wickedly-pure**_** for liking my story. I LOVE Crazy For You and happy to know that someone I liked reading from liked MY story so thanks!**

Since that day Bianca has had a few ups and a lot of downs. She left WWE shortly after finding out that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't take the hurt look on Cody's face when she saw him and she hated having to see him when she knew there would be no chance of a relationship between them surviving. So she moved back to her parents' house in Connecticut and tried to find work as photographer but her parents had convinced her to wait until she had the baby. So she was a 24 year old soon to be single mother living in her parents' house with no job. Not at all how she thought her life would play out but she was dealing with it. She stayed in the house unless it was necessary to leave in fear that she'd see someone from the company. Then the day came when she had her precious baby girl that she named Maya Sierra Runnels.

There was no denying who her father was once she was born but Bianca didn't know what to do. She wanted her little girl to have her daddy in her life but she basically cut that whole part of her life out. So she decided she would wait until Maya was older and she could have stability in both of their lives then she'd tell Cody. It has been two years since she made that decision. Bianca was going through her daily routine when she heard the advertisement on the TV. "This Saturday World Wrestling Entertainment returns to the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut." Her eyes shot up to the TV. "See WWE superstars such as Randy Orton, John Cena, Cm Punk, Chris Jericho, Big Show, Kane, Cody Rhodes and many others." She dropped Maya's sippy cup at the mention of his name. "It'll be an experience you won't want to miss Saturday March 24 at 7:00 pm." She just stared at the TV Cody was gonna be about an hour away from her. Should she go? It'd be a perfect way to see him and for Maya to meet her daddy. She decided she would buy a ticket at that moment. Maya had been without her father for too long and Cody needed to know he had a daughter.

Not five minutes later Maya walked out of her room with her little mermaid nightgown on and her stuffed Dora the explorer in her hand. "Mornin mommy." She said while rubbing her light brown eyes that she inherited from her mother. "Morning peanut." She rushed over to her toddler and gave her a big hug as she twirled her around. As the little girl laughed and squealed. "Ok now that huggy time is over what does mommies' baby want for breakfast?" She asked as she looked at the little girl on her hip. "oatmeals!" "Hmmm I don't know I didn't even get my kissy yet so I don't know if I can get oatmeal until I get it." Maya smiled at her mother the almost complete replica of her father. "Sowwy mommy" She said as she gave her mom a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Much better. Now we just need to pick out the one you want."

She took her daughter to the cabinet and watched as she leaned out and got her usual flavor cinnamon." OK now you go sit in the living room and mommy will make us some food ok." Maya nodded and did as she was told. Bianca sighed she had to tell Cody and soon their little girl was growing up so fast. She would be three in a few months and Cody had missed so much already. But there was no one who could try and say Maya wasn't Cody's child. She looked exactly like him except her eye color and complexion. She was the same complexion as Bianca which could be considered a caramel color. But everything else was all Cody especially the smile and hair. Bianca loved her daughters' shoulder blade length dark hair and often had to play with it to make her daughter sleep.

After finally feeding herself and Maya they were out the door. Maya was dropped off at daycare while Bianca headed off to work. On her way to pick up Maya she stopped and got a ticket to the house show then she was on her way. Now it was the Friday before and she was freaking out. She somehow managed to get aisle seats on the floor so everyone was going to walk past them as they walked to the ring. "Somebody is gonna see us and tell him. I'm so fucked no I can't do this he's gonna hate me and want nothing to do with either of us." She paced while shaking her head. Then she heard the little feet running towards her and felt the bump on her legs. She smiled down at her daughter. No she would do this no matter what they both had rights to know each other. "We go bye byes mommy?" "Yep we're going bye bye soon we have to make you look even more pretty because you're gonna meet somebody important today." Maya looked at her "Portent?" Bianca just nodded her head as she got them both dressed to leave.

She dressed in skinny jeans with a lavender shirt and left her hair curly because she remembered Cody liked it like that and had her black Nikes on her feet. While she let Maya wear turquoise "I know I'm cute but my mom's a hottie!" shirt with a jean skirt and leggings. She had her hair in two adorable pig tails. Then they were off to the arena. Once they arrived Bianca made sure she had everything she needed and grabbed Maya as they made their way inside the arena. First thing she did was take Maya to the bathroom then bought them both a snack as they made their way to Bianca's seat. As the show started both Bianca and Maya were loving every minute of it. Then Bianca heard the theme person she of the person she still hates to this day." Holla Holla all my girls in the club say hmmm 'cause you know just how we do." Bianca glared the whole time as she walked down the ramp. Kelly almost fell over when she saw her. "Oh my god!" she said with wide eyes then quickly walked do the rest of the ramp and into the ring. Bianca smirked at that and cheered loudly for one of her good friends as she came down.

Natalya was making her way down the ramp when she noticed someone who looked really familiar. "No way! B is that you?" Bianca smirked and said "No shit blondie missed ya now go kick that whores ass I'll be her after the match." Nattie smirked back "You better not leave we gotta lot to talk about" she said waving at Maya. After Natalya nearly killed the poor girl she made her way to a security guard and pointed out Bianca and Maya and her nodded his head. Nattie looked at her then to the entrance and Bianca nodded her head in understanding. Whether or not she wanted to she was going back stage after the show. Bianca knew the shit was literally about to hit the fan.

**AN #2: I made it longer this time. Hopefully anybody reading is still interested. RAW is on tonight so can't wait for that. I'm REALLY REALLY hoping to hear thuganomics again this week can't even explain my excitement from it last week. So once again let me know if I should keep going or give up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the show was over they made their way to the back with the security guard. "Ok this where I leave you Miss. You can make you way to Ms. Neidhart's locker room. It's right around the corner third door on the left." "Thanks. Ok you ready peanut we're gonna go see some of mommies old friends." "Kay we see mommy fwends!" Maya said excitedly. Bianca knocked on the door only to have TJ or as most knew him as Tyson answer the door.

"B? Wow get in here and give me a hug!" Bianca laughed and hugged him back. "Missed you too TJ. Glad you finally did something with the hair." She laughed as he shrugged. How have you been treating my girl?" "Oh you know as well as I do I treat her _very _well." He winked at her. "Still a perv I see." She chuckled. "Who is this adorable little girl?" He said as Maya went to hide behind Bianca's legs. "Hey you don't be scared of him peanut. He's mommies' friend. Come here." She said as she scooped up the toddler. "TJ this is my daughter Maya. Can you say hi to TJ peanut?" She lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and said "Hi Tj." And shyly put her head back down.

TJ looked at the girl really studying her. When he finally realized she looked fairly similar to someone. "OH SHIT!" He exclaimed loudly. "Nattie! Get out here hurry up!" He stared at Bianca and Maya with his mouth wide open in shock. "What is it TJ?" She said walking out of the connected bathroom. "Oh you made it back here!" She smiled then looked at her boyfriend with his mouth still open. "Umm TJ what's wrong with you it's not like you've never seen B before." He shook his head and said quietly as to not alarm the little girl in their friends' arms. "Who does that little girl look like Nat?" While he also noticed the look of guilt pass her face as she looked at the floor. "Oh my god B? I thought you were just friends? When did you get with him? Why didn't you tell me? Is she his?" Bianca just looked down with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Oh Bianca she's gorgeous. But does he know?" Once again Bianca shook her head. "Wow I can't believe it. B why didn't you tell us we could of helped you out." TJ asked. "I was scared I didn't know what to do guys. It happened after I found out Ted cheated on me with Barbie. I went to some bar and got ridiculously drunk. And as usual Cody helped me through it but when we went back to my place things happened."

Nattie looked at Maya. "What's your name sweetie?" "Maya. You the lady dat waved to me. Den you beated up that screamin lady. I like you!" She smiled at her. They all laughed at that as Nattie said "Yes I did and I did it for you and your mommy." "YAY!" Maya exclaimed. "So how about I take you to get a snack while mommy talks to Mr. TJ?" The little girl squirmed to get down and ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Bye byes mommy!" She said as she blew her a kiss and walked away. "She's adorable Bianca but why did you leave us. You honestly don't know how much that hurt a lot of people." "Well I couldn't really stay TJ. If I did Cody would have been heartbroken and I wasn't even sure she was his. And Ted wouldn't have stopped harassing me to know if he was her father. You know how he was before I left he was sorry he loved me he didn't mean to hurt me and all this other bullshit. I didn't need the stress especially since I was pregnant I know I should have at least kept in contact with you guys but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. But I realized that Maya and Cody both have rights to know about each other that's why we came today. He needs to know even if he hates me after he knows but she needs to know she has a father." "Well you know even if nobody else will me and Nattie will be behind you one hundred percent." "Thanks TJ and I know that's why I love you guys!" She said while hugging him. "Come on let's get this over with. I hope nobody tries to kick my ass for just up and leaving like I did because I'm really not in the mood." She laughed.

Then she heard the voice she hasn't heard in about three years. It stopped her in her tracks. "Hey TJ wait up I gotta talk to you for a minute." All Bianca could think of was just running away grab Maya and not turn back. But she couldn't do it not this time. So she put on a brave face and turned around Cody stopped in his tracks. He could barely speak "Bianca." He whispered. "H..h..hi Cody." She said while looking at the floor. Then she heard their daughter laughing with Natalya. She mentally cursed one of her best friends for bringing Maya at this very second. "Mommy mommy look what I got." She said as she showed her the box of juice and doughnut. Bianca just looked at Cody who hadn't taken his eyes off the toddler since she came towards them.

"Look it mommy I got choc it doughnut." She told her mom happily. Bianca smiled at the toddler and picked her up. "I see peanut can you do mommy a big favor?" She asked to which the little girl nodded her head. "Since Nattie gave you the doughnut can you go with her to clean you up so I can talk to my very important friend really quick?" "Okay mommy he your friend?" She said pointing to Cody. Bianca looked at him while his eyes were still glued to their daughter. "Yeah honey he's the important friend we came to see." "Oh you portent mister." She giggled at him. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful which didn't surprise him because she was Bianca's baby.

He stuck his hand out and said "I'm Cody what's your name." "I Maya. I dis many." She said holding up two fingers proud that she could tell people her age. He looked at Bianca then and noticed she had yet to look him in the eye. They definitely had a lot of talking to do. He turned his attention back to the most beautiful child he'd seen while saying. "Whoa you're a big girl. I'm gonna talk to your mom now ok?" She nodded her head and shocked everyone by giving Cody a hug before she went off with Nattie and TJ. He smiled as she went off with them. Meanwhile Bianca was still in shock she never was that friendly towards someone she didn't know. Then she noticed Cody staring at her. "Is she mine?" All she could do was nod. The look on Cody's face was indescribable she couldn't tell what was going through his mind at that moment and that terrified her. He looked at her and then dragged her to his locker room with little resistance on her part. She knew it was now or never and she was either gonna leave this arena with her daughter having a father in her life or she would just have to play both roles. As the door slammed Bianca braced herself for the worse but hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody just paced in front of her. He had over a million things going through his head. Bianca the love of his life his best friend was here. Not only did she appear out of nowhere after almost three years but he finds out he has a daughter he never knew about and just met. It was safe to say Cody was shocked scared excited but most of all he was pissed. How could she just leave him and then just come back like nothing ever happened? How could she just have his baby without even letting him know about her? He loved her and she even told him that she loved him too but it would never work out. Was Maya the reason why she left in the first place? If she knew she was pregnant why wouldn't she tell him? "Why?" Was all he could ask he didn't know where to start he wanted to yell scream break something but he didn't want to freak her out more than she already seemed to be not knowing if she would run and take his baby again.

"I wasn't sure if she was yours. I didn't know what to do Cody. It was stupid I realize that now that it was incredibly stupid on my part but I didn't want to have to tell you I was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. I didn't want you to think I was a whore." She said barely whispering. "But I knew both of you had rights to know about each other that's why we came today. I knew you deserved to know you had a daughter and she deserved to know she had a father. I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally do this but I was so scared. After I had her I knew without a doubt that Ted wasn't her father. You were. She looks just like you. I'm barely in her features." She said smiling thinking about how much she looked like him. "I wanted to tell you for so long but then your career really started to take off and I didn't wanna be a burden. Then I would try to talk myself into it but I was always afraid you would either hate me or reject her. I'm so sorry Cody I know there is no way in hell I can make up for the part of her life that you missed but I'd really love for her to know you're her dad and that she has another family." Bianca said while looking down at her hands.

Cody just looked at her. "Why would I ever think you're a whore I **LOVED **you Bianca. With everything that was in me and I would've done anything for you and you know that. It's complete bullshit for you to even say that. And you know damn well that you wouldn't have been a burden to me at all. What I can't really get is that you waited three years to tell me. Did you really make me out to be that much of an asshole that I would've turned my back on you and your unborn child whether it was mine of not? You know me better than that." Cody fumed. "I was scared and confused Cody. I was young and stupid I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do." She said as tears ran down her face. Cody just sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe she had so little faith in him. He would have been there one hundred percent even if he just had to be "Uncle Cody" he loved her more than anything he didn't know why she couldn't understand that. "We'll talk more about this later. Tell me everything about her." "So you're gonna be around for her?" Bianca asked secretly hoping he would. "Of course I am she's my daughter. I don't want to miss out on anything else in her life. Especially since it wasn't my choice to not be a part of her life in the first place." "I deserved that and I will never ever do something that stupid ever again." For the next hour the two former best friends talked about their daughter.

Cody loved learning about his little girl. He learned that she was two years old and would be celebrating her third birthday in a few months on May twenty-seventh. Her full name was Maya Sierra Runnels which made him very happy that Bianca had at least given her his last name. Her favorite colors were pink blue and purple. She loved Disney princesses, Dora the explorer, and SpongeBob. She loved going to daycare and learning new things. And just like her mother she loved music any type as long as she could sing to it. He learned a lot about her then his eyes widened when plans were mentioned for the next day. "Cody are you ok?" Bianca asked him when she noticed that he turned white as a ghost. "Umm yeah I'm fine but I have a question for you." "Go ahead." She looked at him a little alarmed. "Have anyone you've dated been around her?" "Umm well no because I haven't had a date since I found out I was pregnant." She said looking down somewhat embarrassed. "Oh umm I'm sorry. How would you feel having her around someone either of us was dating?" "What do you mean Cody?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I uh…. I have a girlfriend." He said scratching the back of his head. "Oh." Was all she said quietly. _"It's obvious he wouldn't be single Bianca no need getting sad about it."_ She thought to herself

. "Umm I don't really know Cody I don't want her to be around people that won't be consistent in her life she gets attached quickly. I mean if you see this girl as being a part of your life for a long time I could think about it but otherwise I don't think it's a good idea." "No I understand its fine. So can we go get her now?" He asked as giddy as a child on Christmas. She smiled and said "Yeah let's go get our daughter." While they were walking it seemed any and every one she knew was coming up to her for hugs and asking where she'd been for so long and where Cody was hiding her. Then the former friends finally found their little girl she was spotted playing with Randy's daughter Alanna. She smiled at the two little girls. She had been close to Randy before she left. After the initial shock over how drop dead gorgeous he was he became like a big brother to her when she worked there. "Hey Big O!" she yelled into catering not really caring that all eyes were on her. Randy turned around shocked and ran over to her and embraced her in a huge hug "Oh shit little B. When did you get here? Where the hell you been girl?" She just shrugged and returned his embrace. "Oh no I will get an answer from you damn it is my big brother right!"

She laughed at him he always used that line with her if she didn't answer him. "Codes why didn't you tell me she was here? Not cool dude I missed her as much as you did. No hogging the little sis. "Stop it Randy he wasn't hogging me I had something to talk to him about." "You're lucky Codes I would've had to kick your ass like I did before." "Yeah sure you did dude." Cody said rolling his eyes at his friend. "Oh B you gotta see Al she's so big now." He said while dragging her over to the two girls. "Mommy!" Maya exclaimed as she ran to her mother "Look I play dollies wit Lana!" "I see honey. Were you good for Nattie and TJ?" She nodded her head. "Wait hold up. She's yours?" "Ours." Cody said stepping up. Bianca just looked at him "Did you really have to tell everybody in catering." "Why not they're gonna find out sooner or later. They might as well hear it from the horses' mouth." "Remind me to punch you later." The whole room seemed to be shocked silent by this. Including Randy which was a feat in its self because he seemed to never shut up. "Wait. You mean to tell me that not only did you have a baby… "I no baby!" Maya shouted at him. Bianca was in tears from the look on her face it was her so called "mean" face. It reminded her of Cody when you took away his game.

"I'm sorry munchkin I didn't mean to call you a baby ok." She nodded her head at him. "Like I was saying you had a kid with Cody and you never told me." "Well to be honest I never told anybody. So don't feel too bad." She said so only he could hear. "Wow that's so not cool Bianca." "I know that Randy that's why I'm here now so they can get to know each other." "Oh well we **WILL **be talking later B. Give me a hug!" She nodded and gave him a hug. He looked over at Cody and shook his hand "Congrats dude you're in for a hell of a ride." Cody nodded his head as he and Bianca made their way to an empty table in the corner of the room and sat down. "You want me to tell her or are you gonna tell her?" Bianca asked looking at Cody. "You do it she knows you better." Bianca rolled her eyes and said "Fine you big baby." He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed happy that some things didn't change between them. Now how was she going to explain to their daughter that she had a daddy and a much larger family now?

**AN: I really want to say thank you to the people who actually are reading this story and liking it. It means a lot to me especially when I NEVER write unless it was absolutely necessary lol. Seriously if I could've written about wrestlers in high school I would've loved to write essays instead of dreading English class. But once again if you're reading this thank you for liking something that literally popped in my head when I was bored and decided to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

What is the best way to tell your two year old child that out of nowhere she has a daddy? You should probably do it the simplest way possible right? Ok here goes nothing. "Peanut do you remember when I told you we had to come and see mommy's important friend?" The child nodded. "Ok so far so good." She said looking at Cody. Who nodded his head in return. Bianca didn't know that Cody was scared out of his mind. What if she didn't like him? What if Bianca did such a good job raising her that she didn't even need him? How would she react to his family? How would his family react to her? He took a deep breath everything would work its self out. He would worry about his family later.

"Maya you know you have a daddy that you never met. Remember mommy told you that." Confused the little girl just nodded. "Well you see this guy next to us?" "Uhmm hmm he Cody!" She said smiling widely at him. He nodded at her with a small smile on his face. "Peanut Cody is your daddy." Bianca finally got out both adults trying to gauge the child's reaction. "Cody Daddy?" She said looking at him while he nodded. The next thing he knew he had a very energetic toddler on his lap practically strangling him with her little arms. But he didn't mind. "Daddy no goes bye byes no more?" She innocently asked him. With tears in his eyes he "No baby daddy won't ever leave you. Ok?" She nodded happily without pulling her little arms away. All Bianca could do was sit and cry at the beautiful moment between the pair. It was her fault Cody was in tears if she just would've been a women about the situation she would have had Cody from the start.

But she was too stubborn and worried about things that were never an issue. The sweet moment was broken up when a woman that Bianca didn't recognize walked up to Cody. "Aww babe that's so sweet. Who's this adorable little angel? Wait babes are you crying what's wrong?" Cody visibly swallowed. "Um hey Brandi. This is my daughter Maya and her mother Bianca." The look of terror on his face would have been funny to Bianca had her daughter been involved. Say what you want about her but her saying the wrong thing about her child will get your ass whopped. "What! When the hell did you get a child and why is this the first I'm hearing about it. Cody what the **HELL **is going on."

Cody was even more freaked out. He didn't know what to say or where to start. Suddenly a little voice yelled out. "**No yell at daddy**!" "Oh shut up you little bastard. He's probably not even your dad anyway." She looked at Bianca who was ready to explode. "You don't even know who your bastard child's father is do you? I bet your one of them ring rats huh? I wonder how many of these guys had a go at you. I'm willing to bet…" Was the last word out of her mouth. Bianca connected her fist to the models face. "If you ever disrespect me or my child like that again I **WILL **make sure your ass never models again. And no I'm not a ring rat you dumb bitch I used to work here years ago. I'm not the type to spread my legs for whoever is available at the time unlike you. You are in a relationship with my child's father end of story. If I ever hear you even looked at my daughter I'll beat your ass. Am I clear?" Brandi just looked at her holding her cheek. That caused Bianca to move closer to the fallen women "I _said_ am I clear?" She nodded at the woman towering over her. "Cody it would have been nice if you stood up for your child."

"Come on peanut lets go find Randy and Alanna." "Bye byes daddy. I wuv you. "She said tearfully as she gave him a kiss on the cheek while taking her mother's hand. Bianca could hear Brandi yelling at Cody while they walked out of catering. On their search for Randy's dressing room she Bianca bumped into the last person she wanted to see. "Well I'll be damned so the rumors are true." She heard behind her she knew that southern accent anywhere. She picked up Maya and walked faster down the hall. "Why you runnin from me B?" "Leave me alone DiBiase." "Oh so I'm just DiBiase now? I'm not Teddy anymore? B I apologized millions of times. I loved you I was drunk I'm sorry!" He yelled making Randy step out into the hall way to see what all the yelling about when he just put his cranky three year old daughter down for a nap. "DiBiase leave her the hell alone and stop all that damn yelling I just put Al to sleep. Come on B you guys can stay in here for a while." Bianca smiled at him a mouthed a thank you. Through all the commotion Alanna still slept. "She defiantly gets her sleep habits from you." She laughed knowing Randy could sleep through anything.

"So where's Sam?" Trying to avoid the conversation she knew would be inevitable. "Not working go ahead and lay her down and then we are gonna have a nice little talk." She sighed when she noticed Maya was asleep. _There went my only safety net she thought_. "Fine what do you wanna know oh wise big brother." "Ahhh I missed your sarcasm little sis. But seriously why'd you leave and on top of that why didn't you tell anyone about my little niece over there." Bianca sighed she didn't feel like repeating this conversation over and over again. She decided this would be the last time she talked about it. She'd just send them to Randy from now on if they wanted to know. "Long story short I caught Ted cheating with the whore and was heartbroken. Went to a bar and was almost raped. Codes saved me and spent the next few days with me. We had a lot of sex then I find out I'm pregnant and didn't know if he was the father or if it was Ted. I left had Maya realized she was Cody's but was too much of a chicken shit to come tell him. Found out you guys were coming bought a ticket Nattie spotted us. And here we are."

Randy sat there dumbfounded "Why didn't you tell me about the bar I would have killed the bastards." Randy seethed. "And this is exactly hey I didn't easy killer. I made it out safe thanks to Cody so it's fine." "Still you should have told me B you're like my little sister I love just as much as I love Becky." She hugged him. "I know and I'm sorry won't happen again. And I love you too more than my actual brothers but I'd never tell them that." She snickered. "I can get over how much she looks like Cody. Poor kid." "Hey! My baby is beautiful you ass. At least she has two parents that look good. Poor Al has YOUR big ass dumbo ears. Thank god she looks like Sam." "Hey leave the ears alone. Not cool." "Aww I'm sorry dumbo." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Damn it's good to have you back sis." At that she got quiet. "I'm not back Ran I just came so Maya and Cody could know each other. I live here now we have a stable life here. And besides what would I do anyway?" "What? No you gotta come back you know everybody missed you and you could get your old announcing job back its like that Brandi chick is good at it anyway."

"I doubt it Randy besides Maya goes to daycare and she loves it there I can't take that away from her. And I do have a job to think about you know." "Please just at least think about it B. She could be around Cody a lot more. They could both get to know each other better." She looked worried but agreed that she'd think about it. While exchanging number there was a knock on his locker room door. Randy got up to answer it. It was a distraught Intercontinental champion. "Have you seen B? I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her you don't think she left again do you?" He asked barely breathing while getting the sentence out. "I didn't leave Cody we're still here." He heard her say he ran in the room nearly knocking the Apex Predator on his butt. "I'm so sorry I was in shock I didn't know what to say. But I did set her ass straight. B please don't take Maya away from me I love her already." He said looking like he was about to have a breakdown. "Cody if I was going to leave don't you think we would have left right after the incident? I want you to know each other but we have to figure out how this will work." He was just so grateful she wasn't taking his baby away that he heard nothing after that. "Come on the road with us." "I can't Cody we have a life here she goes to daycare and I have to work we can't just up and leave." "If you're still the same wherever you worked here I doubt you ever took a vacation. And it's just daycare it's not like she's missing much it's not even school. Come on please I want to spend time with her." He gave her the puppy dog face she saw it all the time on Maya but it still had the same effect on her. "**FINE**. But I refuse to have my child around that bitch. And how the hell are we supposed to travel with her where do you guys even go after here?" Cody ignored the fact that she called his girlfriend a bitch. "We pretty much just go down the east coast towards Florida since that's where Mania is gonna be this year. And about traveling we'll figure something out but you gotta go pack for at least a month and a half." At that news her eyes got wide. "**A MONTH and a half**? Cody I don't know that seems like such a long time to be traveling remember she's only two.

"Please B it'll really give us a lot of time to get to know each other." Bianca sighed she hated having to tell him no even now. "Fine. Cody you win this time but you're helping me pack since we leave tonight." He was so excited he would have done anything she asked at that point but instead nodded his head eagerly. Then Randy decided to speak up. "Hell I'll even help. You know what I just had the best idea ever we could all travel on my bus. That way we wouldn't have to worry about planes and all that." Bianca looked at Randy then at Cody who both had huge smiles on their faces. Who could say no to them?

**AN: Once again I have to thank my reviewers. Seriously you have NO idea how much it means to me when you review. I am by no means a writer at all I only read stories here. And to know that people actually like what I write is a great feeling. I know very little about Brandi Reed/Eden Stiles and NO I don't hate her because she dates Cody even though it might seem like I do A LOT. But I'm gonna make her a "heel" in the story sorry if you like her. Well once again I really appreciate your reviews and I hope to see some for this. See you next chapter!**

**~Barbara**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Decided to get this out of the way now. Thank you to wickedly-pure and who have read this story since the beginning really means a lot! And thank you to AngelsDestiny22 and ..4life and to all of the people who added this to your favorites and alerted this. Hopefully I can keep this story good for you guys. I'm really late with this update . And I'm blaming it completely on Cody coming out shirtless and jeans. Seriously that was ridiculously sexy! See you next chapter!**

Once they managed to wake the girls up they piled into Bianca's car and were off to her apartment. While driving she couldn't help but to worry if they would like the place. It was a nice little two bedroom apartment with just Bianca and Maya but she couldn't help but worry. _"What if they hate it? I mean they make A LOT of money. I know they probably live in mansions or something luxurious. But it's in my price range and it's in a good neighborhood. I hope Cody doesn't hate it." _She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh she looked over to see Cody staring at her. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head she didn't want him to laugh at her stupidity. Five minutes later they pulled up to her apartment. It was a very nice high rise building that had specially made keys to get in unless they were buzzed in. Cody raced to get Maya out of the car which made Bianca laugh. "Codes I promise she isn't going anywhere you don't have to run."

He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders while holding a giggling Maya. Bianca, Cody, Maya, Alanna, and Randy all made their way to the elevator. And as usual Maya happily pressed the button to the fifth like the big girl she was. To Bianca this seemed like the longest walk of her life she was honestly worried about the fact that Cody might not like it. She slowly opened the door and turned on the light as they walked in. "Come on daddy go see my room." Maya said dragging him and Alanna towards her room to show them all her toys. While she and Randy started packing her things he looked around and said. "Wow B you must have been doing really well at that job of yours." "Yeah I was working for a photography company they paid me pretty good." "Ok so point me to some suitcases so I can stuff some shit in it so we can go." "You better not just _stuff some shit in_ I'm gonna be gone for a month and a half knowing you you'll make me look like a bum the whole time." She told him while gesturing to the closet her suitcase were in. "Yeah ok it won't matter if you look like a bum. Because as long as I'm around you won't be near many guys anyway."

Bianca stopped picking out things and just looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Really Randy correct me if I'm wrong but I'm not that same twenty one year old girl you met all those years ago. I can do whatever I want." He just smirked and turned to get the suitcases. "Whatever you say sis." "I hate you sometimes you know that?" "Uhmm hmm I love ya too." Meanwhile in Maya's room she and Alanna had Cody playing tea party. Cody sat at the princess table with a purple tiara on his head and a blue boa around his neck. "No daddy like me." Maya showed him the correct way to hold his teacup with his pinky out. Alanna was having a ball with her daddies friend and her new friend Maya it was so funny to see Cody with the pretty princess things on. Cody knew he looked like an idiot but he was doing it for his little girl so he didn't care. "Ok princess Maya what do we do now?"

"We play silly!" She said as she and Alanna jumped on him giggling. "Ahhh I'm being attacked by pretty princesses! I wonder what will make them stop. He said as he grabbed both girls and put them on Maya's bed. "I know every princesses weakness. It's the **TICKLE MONSTER**!" He said as both girls squealed trying to get away. Finally he stopped his attack and picked up Maya. "I love you baby." "I wuv you too daddy." She said as she wrapped her little arms around him as much as she could. "Now let's pack some of your things so mommy doesn't get mad as us. Come help us Al. Can you help her pack some toys?" He asked the older girl who nodded her head as she took her new friends hand while they walked to her toy chest. After packing both Maya's Dora the explorer and Disney princess suitcases he picked up her SpongeBob book bag and put it on her back they were ready to go. Cody brought her bags in the living room and walked around looking at all the pictures she had.

She had her walls covered in photos of Maya, her family and both her and Maya through all the stages of her short life. There were cute pictures, silly pictures and then he saw one picture that made him breathless. It was of Bianca and Maya who looked no more than a few months old. The picture was beautifully done. It was in black and white with Bianca topless holding a naked baby Maya against her chest while she had her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. His heart swelled he help create that beautiful little girl. He had honestly never seen Bianca look more beautiful. She took this time to come out of her room with Randy it looked like she was moving instead of only being gone for a month and a half. She smiled as she walked up to him with his back still to her he didn't know she was there.

"I have a lot more of those if you wanna see them." She said softly but he still jumped not knowing she was there. "Yeah I would if that's not a problem." He said as she nodded her head and went to retrieve the photo albums she made. "Still packs like she's moving or something." Randy said to Cody. He smiled "I wouldn't expect anything different that's how we know she's our same old B." Cody said with a small smile. Randy just nodded as he walked around looking at the pictures. Bianca finally emerged from her bedroom with a few photo albums. "Here you go Cody you can have these. If there is anything that you don't want I'll just take them back. OK?" "I can't take these from you B." She shook her head "You're keeping them because they're yours. I have my own I made one for you so it's yours to keep alright." Cody just nodded his head and hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. "Oh trust me there's a LOT more so don't thank me until you see them all."

She said smiling as she walked towards Maya's room to see if she was all packed. When she walked back to her room she noticed both toddlers went back to sleep and were cuddled up together on Maya's bed. "Awww!" She thought not wanting to wake the sleeping pair. She ran to get the guys who were looking at the pictures and pushed then towards the room. Both males smiled at their little girls it was obvious they would be close. "So Ran are you ready for those two to be getting into anything and everything together?" Bianca asked him smiling. "If they will be anything like you and Sam together then I'm completely scared shitless!" "Oh please we're not even that bad. Unless we're drunk and that was only one time!" Cody just laughed remembering the things Sam and Bianca used to get into.

Then it got really quiet. "Cody. Why are you wearing Maya's tiara?" Bianca asked barely keeping her face straight. Randy had to leave the room he was laughing so hard. "Shit" Cody mumbled as he snatched the purple tiara off his head. His cheeks were now bright red. "Oh shut up I thought I took it off when I took off the boa." "You wore the boa too?" Bianca was in hysterics now with tears coming out of her eyes. Cody just smiled at her and shook his head. "Are you all packed?" "Yep all done only four suitcases you should be proud." "Glad to know you cut down now." He laughed as she gave flipped him off. "Well let's start loading up the bus so you guys can go with Randy for the night."

She looked at him confused. "I thought you were coming with us on the bus?" "I am I…I just have to spend the night with Brandi so I can let her know what's going on with Maya and everything. But I will definitely be with you guys when we go to MSG tomorrow." He could tell that it really upset her to know that he wasn't gonna be with them. But she tried to hide it as always he could tell. "B. I promise I'll be with you and Maya. Ok?" She just nodded. He sighed and kissed her just a light peck on the lips and then walked away shocked about what he just did. Bianca just stood there not moving at all. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself as she ran her finger over her bottom lip.

Cody started helping Randy take the bags to the bus that just arrived. Randy looked at him noticing the look on his face. His friend still had it bad and he knew it. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they were attached at the hip again. At least he knew his friends would be happy. All Cody could think about was how soft Bianca's lips still were after all these years. He needed to figure himself out. How was he gonna work out his relationship with Brandi and his daughter he didn't know yet. But one thing he had to figure out and quick was why he kissed Bianca. Why did it feel so much better than when he kissed Brandi? Why did it feel so right? And why did he want to do so much more?


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were hectic for Bianca and Maya. Bianca had to get used to this crazy schedule all over again while trying to figure out how to manage a two year old who wanted to get into everything. "No Maya. Don't touch that you could get a boo boo." She said as she reached for her flat iron. Bianca had just finished getting her daughter ready so she decided to straighten her hair because it would be easier to deal with. Alanna walked into the small bathroom that they were in on Randy's bus. "I gotta go potty aunty B." Alanna said while crossing her little legs. "Ok I'm getting out hun. Do you need help to get up there?" She shook her head "I'm a big girl aunty B I do it."

Bianca smiled at her she missed a lot of her life but she wouldn't miss anymore. Regardless of what she decided to do about her working situation she wouldn't lose touch with her friends. After they were all finished getting ready they made their way into the most famous arena in wrestling history Madison Square Garden. The place was huge! Once they got to the back Bianca and Randy were walking into catering with their girls in front of them holding hands. That was until Maya saw her daddy. "Daddy!" He turned when he heard her voice. "How's my princess doing today? Did you have fun on Uncle Randy's big bus? " She nodded. "Yep. Lana play dollies wit me. And we go night night on da big bus." She told him as she stole a grape form his plate. Bianca just stood there she didn't exactly know what to think about being around Cody so much after that kiss.

Granted it was a small little peck but it still left her confused. And the little dream she had about him later that night was still bothering her. Even thinking about it made her cheeks pink. She and Cody weren't exactly doing _appropriate _things _at all_. She couldn't believe that it felt so real it was like he was actually caressing her but that was impossible seeing as she was asleep. Cody looked up at her she looked beautiful. She was wearing a long pink shirt black leggings and flats. But to him she looked absolutely beautiful even in her simple outfit. His eyes seemed to linger on her breast for a little longer than necessary they looked a lot bigger since she had Maya. She wasn't like the divas with implants and she wasn't really worried about her weight. She was a normal woman everything that was on her real and he knew that well.

She wasn't sickly small nor was she to big she was just the right size. Her breast were about a C before but now she was definitely well into the D department her hips were wider and he literally had to stop himself from attaching his hands to ass. He loved it before but now words could not describe it. Since the kiss all he could think about was how she would feel against his body again. He shook the thought out of his head he needed to stop thinking about her like that he was in a relationship. "Hey B." He said smiling at her. She returned the smile and just waved as she Randy and Alanna made their way to the table and sat down. She finally spoke up when she asked him "So where is the other half?" He ignored the tone in her voice he knew he wouldn't defend Brandi when it came to Bianca. Brandi even said that when they were back to the hotel. He didn't want to think about _**that**_ fight.

"She went back to her place in Georgia. She had some modeling things to attend to." Bianca just nodded looking around at all the people she never met before announcing she was going to get food. "Anybody want anything?" "Yeah get me a bottle of water please." Randy asked then turned back to Alanna. "Peanut are you hungry?" Maya nodded her head yes. "What about my Ally. Are you hungry?" She smiled at being called Ally only her aunty B was allowed to call her that. "Yes." "Ok I'll be right back ladies." "Since when are we ladies?" Cody asked gesturing towards himself and Randy with an eyebrow raised. "Since I said ladies duh Codes." She said as she winked at him and kept walking.

While fixing the girls plate and one for herself she felt someone stand next to her. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "What do you want DiBiase?" "Why didn't you tell me that I could have possibly been a dad Bianca?" She sighed she knew this would happen sooner or later. "Because Ted I wasn't sure who the father was." "So you make a big deal out of me sleeping with Barbie which was an accident because I was drunk I might add. But you can sleep with one of my best friends and have a fucking child with him Bianca?" "First of all I **NEVER **cheated on you. You know me better than that I loved you why would I want you be hurt. It was obvious that you didn't give a damn about me though. Because I've heard that you slept with Barbie more than once. You know what Ted I'm done having this conversation. Bye."

"Wait ok I'm sorry B but you have to know that I loved you I never meant to hurt you. I was wondering if we could at least go back to being friends. You know you go back to being bumblebee and I can be Teddy again? Even if it means that we are just friends I truly do miss you B." Bianca looked into his eyes he did look sincere. But should she trust him again? She decided to give him one chance and **ONE** only. "Fine Ted one chance if you fuck it up I'll act like I never even knew you." He nodded with a smile on his face. She stuck her hand out for a handshake. He looked down at it and scooped her up in a bear hug. "That's better. Did you really think I'd shake your hand B? Come on I've seen you naked and you expect me not to hug you. HA!" He said causing her to laugh "Yeah yeah you can put me down now." "Say my name." "Are you serious right now put me down." "Say my name and I'll put you down." She sighed. "Fine…. Teddy. Happy now put me down you ass." "If my memory is correct you loved my ass didn't you?" He smirked while he put her down. She laughed "Yeah I did. But you loved my ass more. See you later Teddy." She winked and walked over to the table only to see Cody look pissed and Randy giving her the _look._

"Here you go ladies." She gave Maya and Alanna their plates. She started eating her food when she looked at the guys. "What's wrong with you two?" "How the hell can you be all buddy buddy with him after he cheated on you Bianca? What the _**hell**_ is wrong with you?" Cody suddenly exploded. "Whoa wait a minute we're just friends so calm the hell down. I can be friends with whoever I want it's not like I'm getting back with him or something. We talked he asked about Maya and we agreed to be friends. That's it end of story so stop acting like an asshole." Bianca spoke as calmly as she could. "Why the hell does he want to know about my child? She has nothing to do with him. And you say you're just friends now but what about when he tries to get back with you. Huh? What then?' "Cody I swear if you don't drop this subject I will beat the hell out of you in front of our daughter. I am a grown ass woman. I can do what I want when I want with whoever the hell I want so get over it."

Randy just watched the whole scene unfold. It was obvious that Cody was jealous that she might become close to Ted again. Which he did and didn't really understand. Why would he worry about who she was around if he was still with the Brandi girl? Only time would tell between his two friends. Bianca kissed Maya and told Randy to text her when it was time for his match and then walked out of catering. "Can you believe her? How can she go off on me when I'm just looking out for her? I just don't want that ass to hurt her again. I mean yeah he's my friend and all but I don't want to see him hurt Bianca." Cody said as he watched her walk out of catering.

"You love her don't you Codes. I mean I knew it when they first got together. I saw the look in your eyes when they would be all touchy feely with each other. But now it's obvious as hell. You got it bad Codes and I can see it clearly. But my question for you is what are you gonna do about it." Randy asked as he took Alanna away to clean her up.

**AN: Hey people! I tried to do shout outs to my readers' last chapter but my guess is the names have periods in them so it didn't work and I don't know how to fix it so sorry. But thanks for reading this chapter. Hope it was ok. I'm trying to decide if I should put in certain **_**situations**_** in the story. But haven't decided if I should have sex scenes in my first story that I'm really putting time into lol. So let me know if you think I should or not. See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bianca was pissed just when she starts to think that everything with Cody was going good he pulls this. Did he honestly think she was that stupid? What if she started to date again would he act like that too? Or was it just because it was Ted? Right now she didn't care she just needed to be as far away from him as possible. She was speeding in her own little world until she bumped into someone who knocked her on ass. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar. She looked up with a hug smile on her face. "So Matt are you gonna help me up. Or are you gonna just stand there?" The man most knew as Evan Bourne scooped her up. "Bianca when the hell did you get back? It's been years since I've seen you." "Yeah you'll probably hear the stories going around the locker room if you haven't already. I came back so my daughter could be with her father." "You and Ted had a baby?" Matt asked confused.

"Hell no her father is…" She mumbled Cody's name for some reason even she didn't get. "Who?" Bianca sighed. "Cody." "Wow I didn't even know you two were…. You know." "Long story. So what are you doing right now? I'm bored and my baby is with Cody so I have nothing to do." She pouted at him. Matt loved Bianca they were very close before she left. Not as close as she was with Cody but they were close nonetheless. "Well I already had my match for the night and I was heading to catering to get something to eat. Wanna come?" "No I just left there because Cody was being an asshole." "Ok fine how about I go change and we leave to get something to eat?" "I'd like that. But I have to find Mr. Asshole first to see if he is gonna keep Maya. So you get ready and I'll come find your locker room." He nodded as she walked away to find Cody. After about five minutes she found him.

"Finally I've been looking everywhere for you where's Maya." "She fell asleep. I left her in the locker room with Randy. She's taking a nap on the couch. Listen B I'm sorry. I had no right to get upset when you were only talking to Ted. It's just that I don't want to see you hurt again and I know how much he hurt you." He said while reaching for her hand. "We were so close before you left I want my best friend back Bianca. I miss all of our crazy little things we used to do. Like our movie nights and all of that B we can even make it better because Maya is with us now. Please B tell me I have my best friend back." Bianca looked at him with tears in her eyes. She missed her best friend too and it was all her fault. She should have never said they couldn't be friends they could have worked through it. She leaped at him wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Yes. And you will never lose her again I promise. You don't know how much I regret that day Codes. You seriously have no idea. So does this mean that I have my Coddles back?" She said smiled at him using his old nickname. "Yes you do. But do we _really _have to go back to that stupid name?" He asked her while holding her up by her butt.

She threw her head back and laughed at the look on his face. But before she could answer Matt came around the corner. "Um you know sex in the hallway is frowned at right?" He asked with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Bianca eyes widen and jumped off Cody. "No no it's nothing like that. We just decided to friends again. That's all and besides he has a girlfriend." "Well you can see how I got the wrong idea. You were basically wrapped around him and he's in his ring gear. Oh let's not forget his hands were on your ass so yeah sorry for thinking the wrong thing." He said laughing. "Matt do you want me to kick your ass like I used to? Because we all know I can. You're like my little big brother that I always picked on. Don't start with me ok." She said walking up to him and he quickly stopped laughing. "How the hell am I your little big brother? I'm taller and older than you." "I don't know. And don't correct me damn it!" She said make both men laugh. "Well Coddles I came to ask you if you had Maya so I could go get something to eat." Cody looked at her "Uh yeah but um I've never been with her by myself before. I'm not sure if I can do it by myself B." Cody said looking somewhat scared. "Hey! Don't say that you'll be great she already loves you. And besides it's not like you've never been around kids Codes. You both have to get used to being alone with each other. Trust me ok."

She said speaking only so he could hear. He nodded his head. "Good. Now I'll probably be back in an hour or two. Not long okay. See you later Codes." She said kissing his cheek. Cody just sighed and walked into his shared locker room with Randy. "What's up man? Did you find B yet?" Cody sighed. "Yeah I found her we decided to be friends again. But she just left with Korklan she said she'll be back in a few hours." Randy looked at Cody something was obviously bothering him. "That's great man. I'm happy you guys are back in good terms. But what's the look for?" "You were right Randy. I do love her and its killing me knowing that she's out with another guy right now. I don't know what I'm going to do. I love Bianca I never stopped actually and I love her even more for giving me Maya but I don't know what I'm going to do about Brandi." Randy just smiled at him. "Dude do what feels right. You could either stay with Brandi and try to deny your feelings for Bianca or you could have a family with Bianca and Maya. It's your choice Codes nobody can decide that for you." Cody looked up nodding his head. "Yeah your right thanks man I know what I have to do can you watch Maya really quick while I make a call." "Do what you gotta do man we're fine here."

A few hours later Bianca returned to the bus after finding out they'd already left the arena. "Mommy mommy!" "Hey Peanut did you have fun with daddy, Uncle Randy and Ally?" "Uh huh. I had fries and nuggies." "You did where they yummy?" She asked while tickling her stomach. "Yummy in my tummy." The little girl giggled loudly. "I thought I heard my pretty girl in here. Hey B um we need to talk about the sleeping arrangements." "What do you mean Coddles? It's enough room for all of us in here." Bianca asked confused. "Um well Randy just told me that he was letting extra people travel with us and there is only one bed left. So I wasn't sure of what you wanted to do. I mean I could always just sleep on one of the loungers out there." He said hoping she would offer to share a bed with him even if nothing would happen. "No Codes I'd never let you do that. I guess you'll just have to bunk with me and Maya." She was freaking out no doubt about it. Nothing would happen because Maya was there but she was still a little hesitant.

She didn't know if she could control herself. But she knew she had to because he had a girlfriend she was **NOT** the type of person to ruin a relationship. She would just make sure Maya was in the middle of them and they'd be fine. Cody literally had to fight the smile off his face. He planned this perfectly now he just had to work out how to get Bianca to finally be his. He'd called Brandi and told her that they weren't going to work. When she asked was it because of Bianca and Maya he had no reason to lie to her. He told her the truth about how he wanted to have his family and after calling him all types of dumbasses and assholes he was a single man. All he could do is hope Bianca still felt the same about him.

The bus was very wild that night sleeping space was severely limited. Bianca didn't know some of the guys so she reverted back to her old shy self. But her dear friends Randy, Cody, and Ted weren't having that. "Come on B you can't still be shy around new people. Especially when it's us here. Loosen up girl have a little fun." Randy told her. She just smiled shyly and flipped him off. Including herself on the bus was Cody, Randy, Alanna, Maya, and Ted, Stu also known as Wade, and Stephan or Sheamus. She didn't know them so wasn't really comfortable being herself. "Shut the hell up Randy. I don't have anything to say that's why I'm quiet." "Whoa _YOU_ don't have anything to say I think this is the first time that's happened ever. Usually she never shuts up." Cody said to Stu and Stephan they just chuckled at him. All the guys were surrounding the TV playing some game she didn't care about. Talking about some of the most random things she's heard in a while. She ignored then for the most part she was on her twitter minding her own business when suddenly it got so quiet she looked up.

They were all looking at her. She looked at them confused. "What are ya'll looking at me for?" "What did you just say?" Cody asked her. "I asked why…." "No No." Cody said cutting her off shaking his head. "Did you... Did you just say you were horny?" He asked barely containing his laughter along with the other guys. "WHAT! No I didn't." She said with wide eyes. Cody just showed her his phone that just so happened to be on her latest tweet. "How did you even know that's my twitter? Oh my god ok goodnight I'm gonna go die of embarrassment now." She said as she walked away from them with incredibly pink cheeks.

The guys were laughing so hard they were in tears but slowly as they thought about it they got looks of lust in their eyes. Randy hopped up before the others could even move. "Don't you even fucking **THINK** about it or I will personally chop all your balls off myself that's like my baby sister in there." They all nodded and turned back to the game saying a low "Damn" to themselves. Cody just sat there looking at the tweet and made sure to favorite it. It said "**On a bus with 5 half naked guys. I've seen 2 of them naked all I can say is #HORNY I need to get some BAD! Might have to tlk to babydaddy ;)"** "Well guys I'm calling it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning." Cody said waving as he walked towards the bed he would be sharing with Bianca and Maya only to find Bianca not there. He heard water so he looked to make sure no one saw him as he headed into the bathroom. He just stood there for a moment staring at her silhouette on the foggy shower door. Suddenly the shower door opened and Bianca froze looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Cody stepped forward and kissed her his shirt getting soaked in the process. But he didn't care he brought his hand up to tangle it in her dark brown hair. She had drawn a complete blank as soon as his lips touched hers. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop kissing him. Once his lips left hers it was like the fog had cleared from her mind. She looked at him and noticed his wet shirt that's when she remembered she was completely naked in front of him. She said nothing as she got dressed in the small bathroom and then just walked past him and got into bed with their daughter. She laid beside the sleeping toddler and curled into a ball as she cried herself to sleep. She loved Cody so much but she refused to be the other woman. Cody had stood there the whole time as she dressed for bed wondering what was wrong.

They just shared a passionate kiss and she just walked away. Maybe she didn't feel that way for him anymore. Defeated Cody went to the bed and heard her sniffling. He made her cry. He felt horrible about it but his heart was breaking at the moment. He went to sleep dreaming of what could have been between them. In the morning he would lay all of his feelings out on the table so he wouldn't have this on his shoulders. Even if she didn't return his feelings at least she would know. Tomorrow would be a _very _important day for the rest of their lives.

**AN: If I'm completely honest I had kind of given up on this story. But I'm back because another one of my favorite writers here actually liked my story so I have to say thank you to KatieWoo. I honestly don't think she's written a story I haven't liked! SO here's chapter 8 if anyone is gonna read it! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got last chapter I really appreciate it.**

**AN2/Wrestling rant: WrestleMania was Sunday and I was pissed Cody lost his title to Show. I like show fine and all but I just don't like seeing him with titles for some reason I liked the evil giant not the nice big teddy-bear. The Kane and Randy match it was an ok match but I felt meh about it. Sheamus won in 18 seconds I found that to be ridiculous I wanted him to win but I wanted a **_**MATCH!**_** Taker and HHH all I can say is 20-0 the streak continues I'm a happy camper best match of the night in my opinion I cried like a bitch when Shawn Taker and Trips hugged at the top of the ramp. Seriously in TEARS over that end of an era will never happen because I have my memories **_**ATTITUDE ERA 4 LIFE.**_** Jericho and punk wanted Jericho to win but it was still a good match. Damn you Team Johnny (still love you DOLPH!). Rock vs. Cena match can kiss my entire ass I hate Rock sorry. I have since the early 00's didn't miss him one bit. NOW raw? Why the hell is Brock back just why? I can't understand why people like him I never could stand him **_**EVER**_**. Just go back to UFC unless you bring Sable back seriously. She was someone I loved to hate lol I liked her and hated her at the same time. Ok sorry for that just want to throw this in there lol. Bye people! **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Bianca was the first person to wake. She looked at her little girl who had her head on her father's chest with his arm wrapped around her small body. Bianca had to smile at that the pair. They were so similar when they slept. She quietly crept towards her bag and retrieved her camera. She took a few pictures of them before deciding to make something to eat for everyone. She took out all the necessities to make pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. She wasn't sure what they would want so she made enough to feed everyone including the driver of the bus who'd been so nice and polite towards her and Maya. She started hearing noise and knew someone was awake. A few minutes later Maya walked out of the room in her Little Mermaid nightgown.

"Morning Peanut. Are you hungry?" "Uh huh." Bianca picked up the still sleepy child. "Do you want to do something for Mommy?" Maya just nodded rubbing her tired eyes. "Go wake everybody up for breakfast." Maya was fully awake then. Bianca put the toddler down as she took off towards the room her father was in. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! Wake up mommy says its brefess time!" She said while jumping on him. Cody just groaned and turned over. Maya stood on the bed with her little hands on her hips like her mother did when she didn't listen to her.

And did the only thing she could think of. She cried her little eyes out. Cody shot up. "What's wrong princess? Are you ok?" She just looked at him with tears in her eyes as she said. "You no wake up for brefess. Mommy tol me to wake eveybody up and you no listen." She pouted at him. He smiled at her. "Ok princess I'll get up. Come on lets go wake everybody else up." "Kay" They walked to Randy's room first. Alanna was watching cartoons sitting next to her sleeping father. "MAYA!" She ran to hug her friend. "We gotta wake up you daddy for brefess Lanna." Maya told her excitedly. Cody just watched as both girls attacked the poor sleeping Randy. "Ugh!" Was all that came out of his mouth as both girls plopped down on his stomach. "You munchkins have 3 seconds to get off of me or you're gonna get it." He said with his eyes still closed. "1….2….3!" He counted as he tickled both of the giggling girls. Bianca has just finished putting all the food on plates and walked into the room to see Cody laughing at Randy who was getting attacked by the two girls.

Cody stopped laughing once he noticed Bianca had walked into the room. She was still in her pajamas and had her hair in a messy ponytail but she still looked stunning to him. He honestly hoped that when they talked that things between them would work out. He didn't know how he could handle her always being so close and not having the privilege of having her as his. "Bianca." He whispered to her. She turned and looked at him and blushed. She saw the way he was looking at her almost as if he wanted to ravish her. He gestured with his head towards the door as he walked out. She took a deep breath as she followed after him. She had a feeling where this conversation was going but was trying to stay positive. She would finally tell him about her feelings but after all this time she was finally willing to let him have his happy life ...with Brandi.

"B we seriously need to talk. I have a lot of things I need to say to you so please just hear me out. I love you Bianca probably more now than ever before. When you came back I was honestly in a state of shock. But I was so happy you were back and then I learned about Maya. You gave me a beautiful daughter you made me a father. B I don't think I can live without you I want you back in my life." He took her hand in his. "But Bianca I don't want to be your friend. I want to be yours and you to be mine in every way. What I'm saying is B will you be my girlfriend? Please I love you so much and you already know how much I love Maya we can finally be a family B the one that Maya deserves." Bianca was frozen she couldn't speak. He still loved her and wanted to be a family. She wanted to jump for joy and scream a _**Hell Yes **_but what about his girlfriend.

"What about Brandi?" She asked barely above a whisper. "We broke up I ended it yesterday. She called me all types of assholes and dumbasses and told me I was making a big mistake but I know what I want. And I know who I want and that's you. It's always been you even when you were with Ted. I always wanted to be with you I just thought I never had a chance. I mean we flirted all the time but I never thought anything would happen between us until that night. I've loved you for so long B will you be mine?" At that she couldn't hold the waterworks in she cried and cried. He seriously felt the same way she did all this time. What the hell was wrong with them? Why did they both just come out and say this in the past? Cody just held her tightly against him while stroking her hair.

"Cody we are both so fucking dumb. If I'm honest I think I fell in love with you the first night I met you. It's cliché but I think it was love at first sight after that first night we got to know so much about each other but I didn't think I was your type. That's when I started traveling with you when you were in Legacy but you weren't single. So I just accepted being your friend and I started to date Teddy I kind of regret dating him but at the same time I don't. It made me closer to you and made our friendship stronger. But Cody I love you always have and probably always will. And I know for a fact Maya would love for us to be a family so what I'm saying is yes I'd love to be yours Cody." She said finally looking up at him and smiling. "Really so after all these years I get to call you my girl? You're not just saying this so I won't feel like an idiot?" "Come here let me show you that I'm completely serious."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put all the passion she felt for him into the kiss. Cody lifted Bianca up by the back of her thighs and sat her on the counter. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear anyone enter the small kitchen area. The person who entered was full of jealousy and anger. He watched as Cody's hands started to slide up her tank top and cup her breast causing her to moan. He was upset that they weren't his own hands giving her that pleasure. When he saw Cody's hand start to descend towards the _very_ small shorts she had on he decided to make himself known by clearing his throat. Watching as they jumped apart Bianca climbed down blushing while Cody just faced the counter breathing hard. He was not gonna let Cody have her. She would be his and he didn't care what he had to do for it to happen.

AN: I really want to finish this story but it's getting hard to want to when I have no motivation. Last chapter had the most hits in the whole story besides the first chapter but only 2 reviews. That sucks so if you want me to continue could you at least comment saying if I should or just let it go. I'd really appreciate it. I'll try to have next chapter up tomorrow afternoon. Oh and thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter! Bye people!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: WOW! I guess I'm not wasting my time and you guys actually do like the story. Thanks so much for the reviews they make me smile. Seriously I have never had this many reviews on one chapter! I literally had nothing planned for the story from the start I just typed whatever came to mind so I appreciate the feedback you give me. =)**

Bianca tried to calm her breathing as she fixed her shirt. _Damn I forgot how good he was at that_. She thought trying to shake all the past images of them in her head. She busied herself by cutting some pancakes up for Maya and Alanna trying to ignore the tension in the cramped area. "Pretty sure that's not how you cooked for me Bumble B." Ted said in her ear as he reached around her for a coffee mug. "Morning guys. I made eggs bacon sausage and pancakes so go ahead and eat up." She said completely embarrassed that Ted caught them in that _predicament_ but also feeling a little weird about what he said. _What the hell did he mean by that?_

But she chose to shrug it off as she started dishing out plates to the guys. "Randy get your ass out her with my girls and eat." She yelled as she got out orange juice. "You know I'm pretty sure the blonde is my girl not yours." He said as he handed her Maya. "Just because you're her father doesn't mean she isn't my girl too. Right Ally?" The little girl nodded at her "aunt" as she went to sit next to Maya at the little table. She made sure everybody was fine as she went to get her own plate she felt eyes on her as she bent down to pick up a piece of food Alanna dropped. She took a quick glance and noticed it was Ted. _I wonder what's going on with him. Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden? _She thought to herself. She had finally finished fixing her plate when she noticed there was only one spot left and that was next to Ted.

She started to make her way next to him when Cody suddenly wrapped his hands around her waist and pull her down into his lap. She smiled as she turned and gave him a peck as she started eating. Randy noticed and didn't say anything but when he noticed Cody getting a little to feely he spoke up. "Al honey take Maya and go watch SpongeBob in the room." They all watched as the two adorable girls walked away with the exception of Bianca and Cody who were to wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice they were being stared at. "What the hell is going on with you two? Where is all of this lovey dovey shit coming from?" "I have no idea what you're talking about Randy. I'm just sitting here eating." Bianca said with a smirk while Cody chuckled.

"Yeah sure so that's why when I came in here this morning you two were practically fucking on the counter?" Ted spoke shooting an envious look at Cody. Bianca glared at him. "What is your problem Ted? Why are you suddenly acting like an asshole? It's none of your business what I do. In case you forgot we broke up remember **THREE** years ago. Whatever I do is no concern of yours anymore." "I didn't say it was a concern of mine. I was just simply saying that you two were just being a little more than "lovey dovey" as Randy put it. You two are together now or something? Or are you just being the whore that I know you are?" Ted asked as he smirked at her. "You know what Ted go to hell! I'm a whore really _**ME **_when you were the one who cheated you have the balls to call _**ME**_ a whore. You know one of the best things that happened in my life was when I broke up with you. I just wish I was with Cody from the start instead of your cheating ass. He always treated me like a queen and we were only _**friends **_you never treated me half as good as he did. But I'm with a _**MAN**_ now not a boy who can't keep his dick in his pants."

She said as she turned to a_** very**_ mad Cody. "Yeah sure ok. Tell me Cody does she still do that little thing with her tongue? I taught her that so remember when you're with her I'm the one who taught her everything she knows. By everything I do mean _**everything**_." He smirked at Cody who was getting more pissed by the second. "Did she ever tell you I was the one who popped her cherry? Yep. That was me I was the first one to ever tap that. How does that feel huh Codes? To know that I was the one to take your girlfriends virginity."

Everyone was deathly silent nobody could believe what Ted had just said. Bianca had never been so embarrassed in her life! That was not anyone's business for Ted to tell especially two people she just met! "Is he telling the truth B? He was your first?" Cody asked so only she could hear. She just nodded her head silently with tears rolling down her face. Cody just sighed and carried her to the room they were sleeping and closed the door. Randy, Stephan, and Stu were pissed more so that smirk never left Teds face the whole time.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ted? Are you seriously that much of a jealous asshole that you're trying to ruin their relationship before it even starts? As soon as we get to Georgia your ass is off my bus. Have you forgotten that B is like my little sister? Not only do I not want to hear about her sex life but that just plain disrespectful you asshole. The only reason we are all restraining from beating your disrespectful ass right now is the fact that there are two kids on this bus. But I can promise you an ass whooping is in your near future. Now get the hell out of my sight." Stephan and Stu just looked at him disgusted as he walked into the front of the bus.

Ted knew he was way out of line with everything he said but he didn't care. All he needed to do was plant that seed of doubt in Cody's head and from the look he saw on his face it might be working. He would have Bianca back no matter what. Although he didn't show it he did love Bianca he just didn't show it enough. Cody might have been his best friend at one point but now it was personal. He was trying to take his girlfriend from him and he wasn't about to let that happen. Cody could keep the kid since he planned on having his own with Bianca. As he walked to the front of the bus he started working on how he'd get Bianca back. But this time it will be _**for good**_!

**AN: As I'm typing this I'm completely distracted by all the reviews that are **_**STILL**_** coming in from last chapter! Thank you guys so much they really do mean a lot I'm not just saying that! I don't think this chapter is that good but you can be the judge by leaving a review (only if you want to NO PRESSURE lol). As much as I love my Teddy I'm going to make him the bad guy in this. It's a tough job but somebody had to do it! Still trying to figure out how to do the shout outs but I seem to fail at that. Well thanks for reading hopefully I'll see ya next chapter. Bye people! **


	11. Chapter 11

Bianca felt like she cried more in the last week than she has her whole life. When Cody carried her in the room she just snuggled against his warm chest and cried. Why was Ted doing this to her? She never did anything but love him when they were together and it was obvious he didn't care about her. So why would he say all of that to hurt her when she did nothing to him. "It's ok B stop crying. I'm right here babe its ok." "Why would he say all of that Cody? What did I ever do to him? And to do that in front of you and Randy not even to mention the other two I barely know." She sat up drying her face. "Cody are you mad about the stuff he said?" She whispered not daring to look at his face. "Am I mad he said it with the guys around yes. But am I mad at you not at all. That's the past and he was your boyfriend at the time so I have no say in the matter. As long as I know you're all mine now I'm fine. But the part about him teaching you everything you know in the bedroom I'll admit that part kinda got to me. Especially when he talked about the thing you do with your tongue. It's awkward for me but I can get past that." "Maybe this was a bad idea coming here. I mean if I'll always have to deal with him I'll probably be crying all the time and I don't want Maya to see me like that. Maybe I should just go home." She said turning away from him. "Bianca there is no way in hell I'm letting you get away from me. Not this time I want to spend more time with my daughter and my girlfriend. Besides you can't leave anytime soon anyway we have people to see." Cody told her with a small smirk on his face. He was laying down staring at the ceiling so he didn't see the bewildered expression on her face. "Who are we seeing?" "You'll just have to wait and see B. But just know that they will be _**very**_ surprised to see you." "Fine don't tell me. But let's just see how long that lasts. You know you could never keep things from me Codes." He just smirked while he watched her stand. She slowly started taking off her pajamas while walking towards the bathroom. She knew he was staring at her once she started taking off her shorts because she heard his sharp intake of breath. She looked over at him smiling. "What's wrong Coddles? You act like you haven't seen me like this before." Cody didn't hear a word she said. She was standing in front of him in nothing but her pink and blue bra and panties. She loved every second of teasing him and the fact that he still thought she looked good after having Maya made her even more confident. Cody had yet to move from his spot on the bed but his eyes followed her every move. "Coddles can you do me a favor and undo my bra for me?" Cody took a deep breath as he got up. She turned around so he could unhook it for her smiling the whole time.

Once he unhooked it he couldn't help it he had to touch her. He pulled the straps down her arms and then replaced his hands to where her bra was. She threw he head back and closed her eyes as he started to caress her. "Cody the door." Bianca moaned. "Shhh. Just relax B let me do this." His lips traced along her cheek and down the curve of her neck. Bianca shivered when he sank his teeth into the space between her shoulder and neck. _**He remembered the spot.**_ She thought as he slowly drew her skin into his mouth and gently sucked on it. She knew he'd definitely leave a mark but at that moment she didn't give a damn. Her mind went blank once his hand left her chest to go lower.

Cody had to hold back his groan as his fingertips finally brushed against her panties. He could feel Bianca's heat through the thin material separating them. It took all of his strength not to rip them off of her. If Bianca could have any thoughts right now she would have reminded Cody to lock the door. But at this point she didn't care it'd been three _**long**_ years since she'd been touched like this and she wasn't about to stop him.

She felt his growing erection pressing into her back and at that moment the only thing going through her mind was: _**Holy Shit! He got bigger.**_ After silently thanking however that was possible she felt him start to remove her panties. _**Ok this is really about to happen after three LONG years.**_ She thought silently giving herself a pep talk. He walked in front of her to really enjoy the view. He wanted to take in the sight of her. His heart pounding in his chest Cody's gaze slowly moved over her. She was still the sexy shy girl that he fell in love with all those years ago. The only thing about her that changed was the fact that having Maya made her curves stand out more. He could stare at her forever he loved her body. But he preferred to do other things. He put her hands on his abs and pushed them down towards his shorts.

She got the idea and pulled them down. She literally giggled when he "sprang" to life. He just smirked down at her. He knew he was a big boy and was proud of it. She was just about to wrap her hand around his member when the door was thrown open. "Mommy why are you and daddy naky? Daddy what's that?" Maya asked pointing towards his erection while she stood in the doorway holding her stuffed doll. Bianca jumped up and pushed a shocked Cody into the bathroom. She wrapped herself in her robe and tried to figure out how to explain the situation. "Um peanut mommy was just going to help daddy fix his uh…. Boo Boo. Yeah that's what I was doing." She heard Cody snickering in the bathroom. She just glared at the door. "Oh. But why you both naky? Was that daddy's boo boo that was sticking out?" Bianca wanted the ground to swallow her whole. How in the hell was she going to explain _**that**_?

"Um mommy was going to take a shower that's why I didn't have clothes on. And daddy asked me to look at his boo boo and try to make it better that's why he was naked." _**Please don't ask any more questions Maya!**_ She exclaimed in her head. "Kay mommy. Can I have juice now?" _**Oh thank you! **_"Yeah sure come on peanut. What kind of juice do you want?" She asked ignoring the laugh Randy let out at the look on her face. "Owange Juice!" She exclaimed. Bianca got her sippy cup and gave her the juice as she ushered her back into the room she was in with Alanna. She looked at Randy who had a very satisfied look on his face. "What?" She asked him. "No sex on my bus especially since I can't have any." He laughed even harder at the expression on her face. "You asshole! You sent her in there didn't you?"

She said smacking him on the arm repeatedly when he nodded his head and laughed harder. "Oh I am _**SO **_getting you back for this. Watch when Sam comes I'm gonna cock block the shit out of you guys. Do you know how long it's been for me Randy? Three years three _**long**_ ass years and you wanna pull that. Oh you are _**SO **_in for it I love you and Sam but as long as I'm around you guys won't be getting any." Randy was hysterical with laughter now. "Ok. Ok B you win I'm sorry. But I had to do it I'd feel awkward as hell to think of you and Cody having sex back there."

He calmed down a little and turned serious. "Bianca I just want you to know don't let that shit that Ted said get to you. He was way out of line with all of it that was not anyone's business but you two he shouldn't have done that. And I want you to know that as soon as we get to Georgia his ass is off this bus. The only reason he didn't get his ass beat is because of Al and Maya. I didn't want to scare them. I love ya little sis." He told her as he wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you so much Rand. That honestly means a lot to me. I know he's your friend and all but that just wasn't right. And I love you too even though you're a pain in the ass big brother."

She smiled as she hugged him tight. That's when it hit her they were going to Georgia. As in the place where Cody lived and his _**PARENTS**_ were there! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! She ran towards the room to find Cody in the shower. She snatched the door open and screamed at him. "**WE'RE GOING TO GEORGIA and you didn't even tell me! **I bet the people who are gonna be shocked to see me is your whole family isn't it? Cody why are you doing this to me? Do you not realize they will probably all hate me now? They don't even know about Maya do they? Oh my god your mom is going to kill me! And I don't even want to think about your dad he is probably literally gonna beat my ass! I'm so dead." She said as she plopped down on the floor against the bathroom sink. Cody was in shock by her whole outburst. How did she even know they were going to Georgia?

He turned the water off willing his body to not react to her as he threw a towel around his waist. Her robe was open at the bottom so he could see her she was completely exposed. She obviously wasn't in the mood now and he was trying to avoid taking another cold shower. "Bianca look at me. They all know about you _**AND**_ Maya so don't worry about that. As far my family hating you I highly doubt that. My mom loves you she always used to hint at me that she'd love to have you as a daughter in law. That was only the second time I brought you over there and we were only friends then. My dad I'll be honest I don't exactly know how he will react because you know he looks at you like another daughter. But I do know for a fact that my family loves you _**almost **_as much as I do. And they can't wait to meet Maya and I'll be by your side the whole time ok." She sighed as she looked up at him. "I don't really have a choice anyway do I Code?" He smiled as he shook his head no.

"Fine but if they hate me I'm going to hurt you. Did your mom really say that she'd love to have me as a daughter in law after only meeting me twice?" "Yeah somehow everybody just thinks you're _**so**_ lovable all the time. I don't know where the hell they get that idea from." He laughed when she punched him. "Oh shut up everybody loves me because I'm me. I think I was only twenty when I met her. Wow. I really hope she doesn't hate me." She pouted. He lifted her head up and kissed her. "It'll be fine I promise." "Ok. Now get out so I can take a shower." He just looked at her and shook his head. "We have some unfinished business to take care of. Do you know I had to take a cold shower because of that? Do you really think I'm gonna let my sexy ass girlfriend push me out of the bathroom when she's about to get naked?" He turned around when the door was opened.

"Get the hell out of this bathroom Cody. I already told her now I'll tell you no sex on my bus. Not happening especially if I'm not getting any. So you can just bring your ass right on out and get dressed. Besides Maya is asking for you so hurry the hell up. I'm waiting outside the door too because I don't trust ya'll at all." He laughed at the look on their faces and walked out of the room. Bianca just laughed at the look on Cody's face when he started pouting at her. "Soon Codes. I promise I'll make it worth your while." She told him as she kissed him and pushed him out of the small bathroom. He looked at the door and then down at his erection. "Shit!" He hissed. "I can't wait to get to Georgia. Bianca when we get to my house your ass is mine!" Bianca and Randy just laughed at that. But Bianca was still worrying about his family. She really liked them and hoped they wouldn't be too mad at her.

**AN: Oh my god you guys are the best! Seriously the last two chapters had **_**so**_** many reviews. I'm literally shocked that people like this story so much. Especially when I not a writer by any means. So as usual thanks for all the feedback and support! As you guys see I'm trying to decide on when Cody and Bianca are going to finally have time together as an actual couple. It's coming very soon though I promise! Oh and a huge shout out to Xandman216 who reviewed every single chapter yesterday THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Completely forgot to add this last chapter so Happy Belated Easter!**

When they finally touched down in Georgia it was safe to say Bianca was shitting bricks. They were about five miles from Cody's house and Bianca was sitting not making a sound biting her fingernails. _**They are gonna be so pissed at me. And his mom will probably never accept me again. I love his mom she was always so nice to me I know I won't get the same reaction this time around. Oh god and his dad! I don't even wanna think about him! Well it's all my fault I should've told him a long time ago anyway. You reap what you sow I guess but this doesn't mean it still won't fuckin' SUCK.**_Bianca was in her own little world when suddenly she had a little blonde girl in front of her.

"What's wrong auntie B?" "Nothing my pretty Ally I'm just thinking that's all. What's up?" "Nothin I'm bored. And I miss mommy." "Aww honey why don't you daddy call her for you?" "Okay!" She said excitedly as she walked away. "Hey what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry or something." "Nothing I'm good just ready to get off this bus so we can be at your house already. I don't like being in the same vicinity as Ted. And besides honestly I just want to see what your house looks like. I bet it's a bachelor pad or something." She smiled at him trying not to show her nerves. He obviously bought it when he laughed.

"Oh ok that's good I thought you were worrying about my family again." She gave a fake laugh. "Nope. I'm just hoping that they don't hate me that's all." Cody sighed. "Babe they won't hate you. I promise if anything they will be mad for a little bit then be back to loving you like I do." He said as he kissed her sweetly. "Do you think we should tell Maya that she will be meeting her other family soon?" Bianca asked him. "Yeah you're probably right. Don't wanna just spring this on her out of nowhere. I'll go get her and we can both tell her." Cody walked out to get Maya and Bianca laid back on the bed. Maybe Cody was right and they wouldn't hate her but she still had a bad gut feeling about this. Something was bound to go wrong she could feel it.

A few hours later they were pulling up to Cody's house. Bianca had to force herself off the bus. But of course she had to walk past Ted first. "Bye Bianca. I'll be seeing you _**real**_ soon." He winked at her. Bianca just shuddered as she walked past him. Who the hell was that man? It definitely wasn't the man she once knew. She didn't have time to dwell on that though because as soon as she stepped foot off the bus she noticed Cody holding a shy Maya as he talked to his parents. She almost wanted to take her chances with creepy Ted. They were all wrapped up in talking to Maya so Bianca thought she could sneak passed them.

"And just where do you think you're going Miss Davis?" She heard behind her. _**Damn it busted!**_ She turned around and came face to face with Michelle Runnels. She tried to give the older woman a smile but she couldn't. She knew that Cody was her baby boy so she didn't what to expect from her. But the only thing she didn't expect was what she got which was a hug. "Thank you for coming back into Cody's life and for letting us have the opportunity to get to know our grandbaby." She said in her ear. Cody almost wanted to laugh at the look on her face.

"You… You're welcome Mrs. Runnels. But I was never not gonna let Maya not know about you guys. I just wanted to get myself right first and then every time I would build up the courage to tell him I'd chicken out. I just didn't want anyone to hate me because I just up and left like I did. Especially under the circumstances I was under at the time." "First Hun how long have you known me? Since when have you called me Mrs. Runnels you know you've only called me that once and I corrected as soon as you said it? Now that we got that out of the way. What circumstances were you under you know Cody never tells me anything he always goes running to his daddy?"

She smiled kindly at the younger woman. "Um….. at the time as you can probably remember I was in a relationship with Ted. Well he cheated on me and I ended up going for a drink to get my mind off of things. There were some altercations at the bar and Codes saved me. And then well…. Uh Maya was conceived." She said suddenly feeling very awkward. "Well I can only speak for myself but I'm not going to pretend to be completely ok with the fact that you thought we would hate you or not accept Maya. And I'm a little upset that it took so long for us to find out about that little angel over there. We would have been more than willing to help you out. You know the family loves you like one of our own. But I guess I can get passed that since you and my boy are finally where you belong." "What do you mean Miss Michelle?" "You know exactly what I mean. You and Cody should have been together years ago but you were both to stubborn to see it." She smiled as she patted her hand and walked to the rest of the Runnels clan. Bianca just stood there in shock. She expected his mother to at least slap her or something but she got a hug and ….approval?

She had to smile as she watched Maya enjoy her 'pop pop' and 'nana' they both seemed to be in love with the little girl. She did have to laugh at the names but she just passed it off as a southern thing. Cody walked over to where she was sitting on the porch swing. "So what's the verdict was I right?" She snuggled into his arms as he started to swing them. "Yeah. You were right your mom doesn't hate me but she's not exactly happy with me right now either." "Did you talk to my dad yet?" "Nope I'm too scared that he'll hit me with the bionic elbow or something." Cody was hysterical at that. Bianca just glared at him because she was serious. After Cody got himself under control he pulled her up with him. "Come on B. It won't be as bad as you think." He told her as he tried to get her to go towards the older man. When he realized that wouldn't work he literally picked her up and put her over his shoulder causing her to squeak.

"Cody! Put me down right the hell now. I swear I'm gonna hurt you." He simply ignored all of her idle threats and finally put her down facing him. "Cody Garrett Runnels! I promise as soon as your parents' leave I'm gonna hurt you." "Yep. I bet you will and I'll enjoy every second of it." He smirked at her reddening cheeks as he placed a kiss on her lips and turned her around with a smack on the ass. When she looked up into the unreadable face of Mr. Virgil Runnels she wanted to run away. "And exactly why haven't you said a word to me yet Miss lady?" Dusty stood in front of her with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "Because I was scared." She said looking down like a scolded child.

"So it's been almost three years since I've seen you and you want to act all shy around me now? You had my grandbaby you part of this family now so I won't sugar coat what I'm about to say you understand me?" She nodded. "Answer me when I'm talking to you girl!" He suddenly yelled at her causing her to jump. "Yes sir." "Now you know I'm mad as all hell that you kept that baby away from not only Cody but from the rest of her family. Why didn't you just tell Cody you were pregnant in the first place? You know damn well he would have been there whether he was the daddy or not. That boy loved you Bianca hell he still loves ya now! All I have left to say is you better not hurt that boy again. I know you were young but you sure as hell ain't stupid. Don't make me have to talk to like this again because I won't hesitate to put a belt to your ass grown woman or not. Do you understand me?" _**Well damn! At least he didn't actually beat me.**_ "Yes sir. I'm sorry." She said as she started to walk away from him.

"I didn't tell you that you could walk away from me did I? Now me and the wife are taking that baby for the next few days Cody told us ya'll gonna be here for four days so we want to get to know our grandbaby. When we bring her back I want to see _**my **_Binky back do you understand me? Just because you got older and had a baby doesn't mean your ain't my Binky no more ya hear. You know I love you like you're my own that is why I had to say this. We'll see ya'll later go say bye to the baby. " He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Bianca walked over to Michelle and Maya. Maya ran towards her mother. "Mommy I go bye byes with pop pop and nana! You stay wit daddy kay. I wuv you." She said as she gave her mother a sloppy kiss and then ran to Cody. Bianca was trying to control her tears after Dusty told her off. But she was very happy that they seemed to not dwell on what she did. She looked over at Michelle and the older woman waved her over. "He's a little upset just as I am. But you know he loves ya so next time you see him everything will be fine." She hugged her as she handed over Maya's bag and kissed them both on the cheek.

Dusty just tipped his hat and then they were off. Bianca waved as they drove away then suddenly she felt two strong arms around her. "Everything will be fine. I guess they just had to get that off their chests. Now let's go inside its getting cooler out here." He spoke in her ear. She just nodded her head as they walked into his house. As soon as they got into the house Cody locked the door. Bianca started walked towards the stairs when she was suddenly pulled back against the door. Cody just held her there before taking a fist full of her hair successfully exposing her neck to him. He started working on the mark that he created the day before. She knew tonight was gonna be the night there would be no distractions this time. She was so wrapped up in what Cody was doing to her that she didn't even notice when he took her shirt off. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said. "Let's take this upstairs." She told him in his ear. "We'll get there eventually." He winked.

**AN: Doing this as RAW is coming on. I won't spoil what happened but I will say that I swear I can't stand Brock Lesner! So if there are a lot of mistakes I blame them on RAW I didn't get the chance to proofread lol. But once again thank you for all the reviews and I even got a few favorites! See you guys next chapter. Bye people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK this chapter took so long for 2 reasons. 1. I have NO idea how to write a T rated **_**scenario**_**. And 2 I was too scared to post this because I believe it's horrible and no one will even read anymore because it sucked so bad. So yep that's why it's late. Sorry peeps! Italic font is Bianca's thoughts. But this chapter is pretty much her POV. (I know this sucks so if you don't leave a review I **_**completely**_** understand.) Next chap should be tomorrow. Bye people!**

We stood against the door as he completely stripped me. From the look in his eyes I'd be lucky to even walk tomorrow. He pulled me against him by my hips my naked chest against his. "You're so beautiful B." Leaning down to capture my lips in another mind blowing kiss. _I swear I could kiss this man forever!_ But our kiss was soon broken when I felt warm movement on my stomach. _He's gotta have some sort of powers because I never know exactly how we always get naked so damn quick!_ I look down at his erection that's pressed in between us and slowly begin to stroke him. His head automatically fell back as he let out a low hiss. "Shit that feels so good."

I just looked up at him his head was still back so I took this opportunity to ease down his body. I started placing kisses down his body. Until I was eye level with his _**very**_ impressive erection. "Did somebody miss me?" I asked continuing my teasing kisses. "God yes B. I missed you so fuckin' much." I started to lightly trace my tongue up his member which caused his hips to jerk forcefully. Once I finally slipped him between lips I heard him groan as he held my hair away from my face... _Ok so I didn't forget how to do this._ He gently rocked against my mouth then suddenly pulled away which caused me to make a small whimper. "I wasn't done yet." I pouted at him. He chuckled as he told me. "It's my turn." He picked me up and put me on the kitchen island.

"Cody we can't people eat up here!" "But that's exactly what I'm about to do." He smirked as he disappeared between my legs. _Oh god help me I can't believe he's about to..._ "Cody! Oh my mmmm" _I completely forgot how good he was at this. I'll let the fact that I'm on the island slide just this once. _Soon I was panting like crazy with my breath coming out in short gasps. "Cody I'm gonna…." Cody just looked up at me while licking his lips. "Let it go B." He told me while replacing his fingers to the spot his tongue just left. I tried to look at him while the pleasure washed over me but I couldn't stay focused. My eyes rolled back in my head but I know for a fact his eyes never left my face. "CODY!" He waited for my eyes to open then just smirked up at me while slowly slipping his fingers from me. I watched as he licked his fingers clean and blushed like crazy while trying to close my legs. _That was so weird and so hot at the same time._

"You know something B I think you taste better than you did before. Stop acting so shy it's me Bianca you don't have to act shy around me." He told me while opening my legs. I just rolled my eyes at him and giggled. "Remind me to never let Maya eat off of this." I said while hopping off the island and walking away from him. "Where do you think you're going? Didn't I tell you that once I got you here you were mine?" He started closing in on me like a predator cornering its prey. "Cody babe you don't honestly think we're gonna have sex the whole time Maya's gone do you?" I asked while walking backwards and bumping into the couch. "Not the whole time." He smirked then scooped me up and ran up the stairs. Hours later an out of breath couple laid spent in bed.

"You know baby I think I'm numb." I told Cody once I could actually breathe without panting. He looked down at me while wiping my hair out of my face. "What do you mean you're numb?" "Cody I think you broke my vagina. I can't feel anything." I looked up at his face that look was _**priceless.**_ "Cody babe I'm just kidding. But it does hurt like hell to move so don't expect me to do much." "That was not funny. And I don't mind doing all the work." He said while lifting me so that I was straddling his waist. "Hmmm really." He just pulled me to him and as soon as our lips touched we heard a crash downstairs.

I sprang up and looked at Cody with wide eyes. "What the fuck was that!" I whispered to him. "I don't know but I'm gonna go check. If I don't come right back call the cops." "No! Cody you can't go down there. What if it's a psycho murderer or some shit? Baby please don't go down there." I told him with tears in my eyes. "Babe its ok for all we know it could just be one of the dogs that just knocked something over. Don't worry just do what I said. Okay?" He leaned down and kissed me as he wiped my tears.

As soon as he left the room I hoped up to put his t shirt on as I grabbed the phone. I was in the process of dialing 911 when I heard a big thud that was followed by a crash. "Cody!" I screamed as I ran towards him only to have someone grab me as soon as I got down the stairs. I looked around to see that Cody was laid out on the floor as scared as I was I breathed a little easier seeing that no blood was spilt. "Please just let us go. Take whatever you want just please don't hurt us." I begged. "Oh I plan on taking what I want that's why I have you." _I knew something bad was gonna happen. _"You're mine Bianca." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shocked I actually got reviews for last chapter. But thank you guys so much for them! Ok I have nothing to else to say so… Bye people .**

When Bianca woke up she had no idea what happened. She was in a small room with the covered windows. She didn't know where she was or how long she'd been there. She tried to get up to look at her surroundings but she soon found out she couldn't move. She was actually was chained to the bed which did nothing but terrify her more than she already was. She started crying here she was chained to a bed and all she could worry about was Cody and Maya. What if Cody's injuries were deadly? What if Cody didn't wake up? She would lose the love of her life and her daughters' father. All she could do was hope and pray that Cody was fine. Bianca didn't even know if _**she**_ would make it out alive. But as long as her little family was healthy she'd be fine. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She was panicking she didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and she heard footsteps but the person didn't say anything. She felt them run their hand up her leg. She only had on Cody's t-shirt and with her arms chained she had no way to shield herself from the touch. Once the hand tried to continue upwards to her thigh she clenched them together. "Please don't do this." The person removed their hand with a chuckle. "So you're finally awake. I thought I still had enough time to continue our game we started playing earlier. You didn't mind it then." "What the hell are you talking about what game? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" "Bianca you know you weren't asleep. I know you felt everything. And the game is called '**Let's get Bianca pregnant**' Ihave to say it's my new favorite game and I think I might've won on the last round. But do you honestly not know who I am B? That just makes me feel _**so**_ loved." He said sarcastically as he finally walked into the little bit of light that was cominginto the room. He smirked once he heard her gasp. "What's wrong B did you forget that I told you I'd see you soon?"

"Ted why are you doing this! Please just let me go. What did you do to Cody? Why am I chained here just let me go please? I won't tell anyone about this." In a instant Ted was next to her griping her hair roughly. "Listen to me you little bitch you are staying here where you belong I don't give a damn what happens to Cody. But I doubt I did enough damage to kill him because you came down the stairs. You're here because you are _**mine **_and I'll be _**damned**_ if I let him take you away from me. I was just gonna do this the easy way but no you had to go whore yourself out to him. Yeah I saw you with him in the kitchen you fucking whore. But its ok I'll let it slide this once because it won't happen _**ever**_ again." He told her as he walked out of the room. Bianca had completely lost hope at that moment. Thoughts swam through her head of Cody and Maya at least Ted didn't hurt him to bad. But was he really telling the truth? What did he do to her while she was unconscious? She just hoped and prayed that someone would find her.

Meanwhile Cody was still going ballistic. It had been two days since someone broke into his house gave him a concussion and kidnapped Bianca. He was currently barricaded up in his childhood bedroom at his parents' house. He couldn't bring himself to be in his house right now. He didn't speak to anyone unless it was Maya (who had no idea what was going on) and his mother. He was so beside himself when he finally came to in the hospital only to find out that Bianca wasn't there and had been kidnapped. The cops asked him questions about everything from what they did while there to the time he went downstairs and he told them what he could with no hesitation. They told him they'd file a missing person report but there wasn't much they could do for him at the moment. Cody didn't know what to do with himself. She was taken from _**his**_ house he is her boyfriend he was supposed protect her.

"Cody, Maya is asking for you. Are you ok enough to see her?" His mother asked through the crack in the door. He wiped the tears off his face and nodded. Michelle walked in and closed the door. "Baby we will find her I promise you. I hate seeing you in so much pain." She said as she hugged him like she did when he was younger. "It's killing me mom I don't know what to do. I just got her back and now she's gone and this time it's all my fault. I should have protected her and I didn't mom I couldn't even protect her. How am I supposed to tell Maya her mom is just gone and I don't know where she is? The cops said there is nothing they can really do because I can't give a description of the person. What if they never find her? What if…. What if they hurt her mom? I don't know what I'd do without her now that I just got her back."

He just cried while his mother rubbed his back. She felt so bad for him just as they had just gotten back together and everything was going great this happens. Once Cody composed himself they both walked down to where Maya was eating a snack. "Hi Daddy! Look nana gave me owanges." She said showing them. "That's nice baby." He said giving her a forced smile. "What do you want to do today princess?" "Can we go see the aminals? At that big place?" He chuckled at the excited expression on her face. "Yeah princess we can go see some 'aminals' and the place is called a zoo." "Yay! Nana I'm going to a zoo with daddy." Michelle just nodded her head and smiled at her. "Let's go get you all cleaned and changed while your daddy cleans this mess ok?" "Kay. I be back daddy I gotta get prettyful." She ran and gave him a kiss then walked off to get cleaned up. He had to smile at her actions. What he wouldn't give to be that young again with no problems.

Especially the like having the woman you loved fucking kidnapped! Cody just sat down with a sigh. "Where the hell can you be Bianca?" He mumbled to himself. After he finished cleaning Maya's mess a thought struck him and he dropped the towel. "TED!" He said as he rushed to get the detectives' number. Ted had to have her. He was the only possible suspect. Cody knew he didn't trust him around Bianca but to kidnap her that's a completely different thing. It made perfect sense to him especially after the way he acted on Randy's bus. If he did take her Cody knew one thing would be sure. Ted DiBiase Jr. was a fucking _**dead **_man.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been almost a week that Bianca has been missing. They brought Ted in as a suspect even Randy was brought in but they claimed to have found no leads. "What do you mean there is no evidence that Ted could've taken her? He was dropped off in Georgia who else would've taken her?" "We are deeply sorry Mr. Runnels. But the man had an alibi my hands are tied." Hands tied his ass he knew Ted had taken her and he was gonna find her.

Ted didn't have a care in the world. He had _**his**_ Bianca back and Cody would never find her. He knew that he'd be the first person they'd come to so he had his alibi all planned out. He made sure all of his bases were covered he wasn't stupid. He didn't even keep Bianca near his house in Mississippi. They were in Florida in a house that was secluded far from everything just in case she decided to run. He doubted that would happen be its better to be safe than sorry. He could hear her faintly crying in the room he had her chained up in. It seemed that was all she ever did and it was starting to piss him off! He walked into the room she was in and she automatically stopped crying.

She knew better than to cry in front of him. He told her if she kept crying then he'd give her something to cry for. She'd had that _**something **_from him about four times since she woke up. She was in unimaginable pain and had bruises all over her body. Ted even ripped Cody's shirt off her body so she was chained to the bed completely exposed to him. She was sure that if he didn't kill her the pain would and at this point she would kindly welcome it. She'd been tortured by Ted in ways you only heard of in movies. She was slowly starting to lose all hope in survival. But as soon she noticed Ted closing in on her while taking his shirt off and undoing his belt the little hope she had left was gone. She knew she wasn't gonna make it out alive.

Cody kissed Maya goodbye as she slept. "I'm gonna get mommy back princess I promise. Daddy loves you so much." He kissed her head and closed the door to her room. On his way out he ran into his dad. "Where you going this time of night?" "I'm going to get Bianca back I know Ted has her dad. It's like I can feel it I just know." Dusty sighed at his youngest son. "Cody just be careful please. You have Maya to think about too. Don't do anything stupid you hear me."

Cody nodded and gave his old man a hug. "I will and besides I'm not going by myself Randy is coming with me. You know B is like his little sister. So with the both of us together we will be fine. Take care of Maya for me until we get back. Love you dad." As Cody walked away and got in his car Dusty could only hope for three things: Cody finds Bianca, Randy and Cody beat Ted's ass enough for him, and that Bianca would be ok when they found her.

Randy was waiting for Cody once he got to the airport. He had sent Alanna to his sister's house so he could help Cody. "Still no word from the detectives yet?" "None at all. The last they told me was there was nothing they could do because that asshole had an alibi. But you know and I know that he took B." Cody sighed. "We'll get her back man. Everything is gonna be alright. Once we get there you look for B while I beat his ass. Nobody fucks with my family." Cody had **NEVER** seen a look like this on Randy's face. His viper mode made this look like a kitten playing with wool. Randy was out for blood and even Cody was terrified.

Randy was literally going to maim his former protégé. Bianca was like his sister he took her under his wing a month after she started in the business. He didn't like went they had started dating in the first place but Bianca was happy with him so it was tolerated. Then he went and slept with Barbie. Now she was with Cody and she had his child Randy was happy for both of them because they were good together. For Ted to pull this stunt was quite possibly the _**dumbest**_ thing he could have ever done. Randy was gonna kill him.

Ted had just rolled off of Bianca trying to get his breath back. "Damn B it gets better every time. You're still so tight." he told her while wiping her hair from her eyes only to have her turn her head. She didn't talk to him she just laid there. At this point she just wanted to die she couldn't take all the pain anymore. She was a bloody bruised mess and she had been chained up like an animal for a week. She just hoped that Maya and Cody would be alright when she was gone.

After finally boarding the plane they finally reached Teds Mississippi home. "You ready to do this man?" "I'm getting my girl back. As soon as I find her Randy I'm locking her in the car and I want him to myself. So I suggest you get yours in when we get there." He said as he stepped out of their rental. Walking up to the door Cody began banging on the door. "Ted open the fuckin' door. I know you're in there!" he kept banging on it and was just about to break the door down. Suddenly the door was snatched open by Ted's brother Brett. "Cody... Randy what the hell guys. Y'all were banging on the door like y'all the police or something." "Where's Ted Brett?" "Teds not here he's at our parents' old house the one in Florida. What the hell he do that has you guys so pissed anyway?" They just ran back to the car to go back to the airport leaving a confused Brett DiBiase in the doorway.

Ted was in the kitchen later that night cooking for him and Bianca even though he knew she wouldn't eat. He had just finished his food and was about to bring Bianca her plate when the doorbell rang. Ted found that odd because the only person who knew where he hid was his younger brother Brett. Only because he knew his brother didn't have any idea about what was going on. He opened the door and was met with a fist to the face. He automatically fell backwards. "What the…." He looked up into the dangerously cold eyes of the Viper. Those were the last words out of his mouth. While Randy started wailing on Ted Cody just had time to kick him in the ribs. Smirking in satisfaction when he heard him let out a groan. He took off running to find Bianca.

Bianca heard a lot of scuffling noises and was curious about it she couldn't bring herself to be afraid anymore. Nothing could be worse than what she was going through at the moment. She heard someone yell her name but just figured it was Ted coming back to bother her again. "Bianca! Baby where are you?" Cody was yelling while running through the house. "Cody!" He stopped and turned towards her voice. "B where are you?" She couldn't believe it. She was either hearing Cody's voice or she had finally completely gone crazy. "Cody I'm down here!" She couldn't yell as loud as she wanted to because her voice was completely horse from all of the screaming she did at Ted. Cody took off running to the door he heard her voice come from. He snatched the door open and the sight before him made him sick to his stomach. "Oh my god Bianca." He whispered as he walked in the room towards her.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: As usual you guys are the BEST! I have 69 reviews right now 69! When I never thought I'd get 1! And it's hilarious that it's "69" reviews because my mind is never out of the gutter sorry. ;p But once again thank you for reading see you next chapter. Bye people!**

"Cody." Bianca whispered. The tears were pouring out of her eyes. He slowly walked over to her r. Ggently reaching over to touch her cheek. She looked horrible she had a split lip a black eye and had dried blood on her face. She was completely naked so he could see all the torture Ted put her through. Her breast had all types of marks on them some looked like hickies while others looked like bite marks. Her torso was black and blue he suspected that maybe she had either broken or cracked ribs. He started to shake with anger as he looked towards her legs. Her hips were terribly bruised as were the insides and outsides of her thighs. She even had a few bite marks in her inner thigh. But what made him angrier was the **HUGE** amount of dried blood between her legs. "Baby I'm so sorry this happened to you." He told her as he stroked her hair. "Cody we have to leave before he comes back!" She panicked. He started to unchain her wrists. "It's ok baby Randy is taking care of him right now."

Randy had not stopped attacking Ted since they walked into the house. "Please stop I'm sorry!" Ted cried out. "Oh you're sorry now? Were you sorry when you abducted Bianca? Were you sorry when you gave Cody a fucking concussion? No. So you're not sorry for shit." Randy literally beat Ted until his own knuckles bled. He didn't even think about anything he was doing he was just trying to cause as much pain as possible. He threw him against the wall and started bashing his head against it. "I could fucking kill you do know that you bastard but I'll leave that decision up to Cody." He said as he knocked him on the floor and started stomping on him.

Cody was trying to keep his anger down. He couldn't believe that Ted did this to her. He shook his head and started trying to help her off the bed when she collapsed in tears. "I can't Cody... I can't do it. It hurts too much to move." Cody took his shirt off and slipped it on her so she would be somewhat covered when they got to the hospital. After doing that he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Randy stopped and looked up once he heard Cody walk into the room. "B." He was in shock. His "little sister" looked so... broken. He never saw anyone look so helpless. "Take her to the car Randy." He looked at Cody's face he was wondering by the look in his eyes if Cody would **actually **kill Ted. He walked towards the pair and finally got a good look at Bianca. "B?" She looked up at him from Cody's arms. "Hi Rand." she smiled weakly at him. "Oh B. Come here baby." Cody handed her over to Randy. "Take her to the car. I'll be out there soon." Randy just nodded while looking down at his poor bruised sister. He didn't even know what was wrong with her besides the bruises he didn't see her like Cody did.

Cody just stood there for a minute. Ted wasn't moving at all he looked as though he was unconscious. Cody walked over to the kitchen and noticed a coffee pot that was still turned on. He grabbed it and walked back towards Ted. He still hadn't moved. Cody threw the whole pot of scorching hot coffee on him. "AHHHHHHH!" Cody just smirked. "Good you're up. So tell me Ted did you really think I'd let you get away with this? Huh? Bianca's always loved **ME **Ted. And you knew didn't you that's why you were so quick to get with her all those years ago. But she still ended up with me and we have a daughter together. How does it feel Ted to know that it's always been me? She only was with you to be near me. But you decided to do something stupid you went and kidnapped her. Not only that but you... You... I can't even fucking say it! But that's ok because you're gonna get yours. "

Ted paid no attention to what Cody said his skin was on fire and he was already in terrible pain from the beating randy had given him. He was so worried about the burns that he didn't see Cody come up behind him. Cody walked up to Ted gave him an open palm smack on his burn. Ted screamed so loud that even Cody had to wince. But he was only just beginning. He punched him in the face repeatedly until he saw more blood than he'd seen his whole life. Once he was satisfied with that he began stomping on his ribs and the now viciously red burn along his side. He was sure he'd broken his jaw and combined with what Randy did Ted would be in a LOT of pain for a long time. He stomped on his ribs one more time for good measure and walked out of the house.

He walked straight to Bianca and Randy who were sitting in the car. "Randy call the cops. So we can have evidence of what he did to her." Randy just nodded and slipped out of the car to call them. "Cody?" "Yeah babe?" "Did y'all kill him?" She looked up at him worriedly. He caressed her face as he shook his head. "No we didn't but he'll never forget what happened to him today." He said kissing her on her forehead as they heard the sirens getting closer.

Once the officers arrived they immediately rushed to Bianca's side. She refused to let go of Cody's hand as they tried to check her out and ask her questions. They decided they would get her information once they arrived at the hospital. Once the ambulances arrived they forced Bianca into one after allowing Cody go with her while Randy stayed behind to answer any questions they might've had. "Cody where's Maya is she ok? Does she know I was missing? How did you find me?" She asked him questions before he even had time to answer them.

"Maya is fine. She's with my parents and as for her knowing you were missing no she doesn't know. We kept telling her that you went to the store and she seemed to have bought it. God Bianca I feel so stupid for not thinking of it sooner. I remembered how weird Ted acted on the bus and it just hit me. We told the cops and they gave us some bull about him having an alibi. I just took it into my own hands. So I called up Randy and we flew to his house in Mississippi but he wasn't there. Brett was and told us he was here and we got here as soon as we could. But I know it wasn't soon enough." He whispered the last part as he grabbed her hand.

"Cody I'm so sorry I should have listened to you and I didn't. If I would have just listened to you about not trusting Ted I wouldn't have to be going through this right now. I'm so so sorry." She cried as she gripped his hand tighter. "B don't cry no one would have ever thought that this would've happened don't apologize. It's just how you are you're a very forgiving person and always give people the benefit of the doubt. I love you Bianca and I won't leave your side through any of this." He said as he raised their joined hands and kissed hers. She just smiled weakly at him before her eyes shut. Cody was still being her knight and shining armor as always even after all these years.

Randy was still at the house answering question after question. "Mr. Orton you said your name was? Can you explain what went on in this house?" Randy started telling them the whole story of how Ted kidnapped Bianca then went on to explain why they beat the hell out of Ted. He didn't know if that was the smartest thing to do but his adrenaline was still pumping. Oddly enough the officers agreed with the beating Cody and Randy had given Ted and would claim it was self-defense and to prevent any more pain caused to Bianca. They gave Ted the beating of a lifetime and were going to get away with it! The police officers cuffed Ted once he was situated in the other ambulance. It wasn't necessary since Ted was no longer conscious because he passed out due to the amount of pain he was in. Randy followed the ambulance to the hospital so he could be with Bianca and Cody. Randy didn't know what was actually wrong but he had a feeling and those feelings did nothing to calm down his rage. He just hoped Bianca would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Haven't updated since Monday! I'm so sorry it took so long no excuse but pure laziness lol. But here it is days late while I'm currently watching Cody! I hate when they have Randy against him because it's so hard to focus on both of their sexiness at the same time :/ lol. I'll try to have the next one up tomorrow but at the very latest Sunday. Bye people!**

Excruciating pain went through her whole body as Bianca's eyes slowly opened. She looked around slowly wincing as her body moved. She noticed Cody in a very uncomfortable looking chair next to her. A groan escaped her lips as she slowly tried to sit up. This caused a once sleeping Cody to snap his eyes open. She couldn't stop the tears from falling even if her life depended on it. She had never been in this type of pain in her whole life and that even included childbirth.

"Hey sleepy head. How're you feeling do you need anything?" Cody whispered to her. That's when he noticed she was crying. "B what's wrong do you need something for the pain?" She said a very quiet 'Yes' because her throat was unbearably dry. He pressed the button to notify the nurse that she was needed. "Hi I'm your nurse Ashley did you need something?" The bubbly woman smiled at Bianca. Cody answered for her as Bianca just stared into a mirror that was across from her hospital bed.

There was a huge black and blue bruise that covered her entire right cheek. Her lips looked unbelievably swollen and she noticed a split on her upper lip. She had stitches above her eyebrow and two black eyes. She reached her hand up and brushed her lip with the tip of her finger wincing at the pain. The memory of what happened caused the flood gates to open as she stared at herself in the mirror with her vision starting to be clouded by tears. All she could think about was why this happened to her. The worst thing that she'd ever done in her life was when she kept Maya from Cody. She was a good person that didn't deserve what Ted had done to her.

"B. B! Bianca!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Cody. "Hmmm. Sorry I was spaced out." He took her hand in his. "B they want to know if you are ok enough to talk to them about what happened. If you want I can just tell them to come back later." "No. I just want to get this over with so I can leave." She said as she struggled to sit up more. Cody tried to help her but she slapped his hands away. He just sighed as he went to get the detectives. "She's willing to talk to you guys but her voice is kind of raspy and she isn't as loud so you have to listen closely." They nodded as they all ventured into Bianca's hospital room.

After what seems like hours of horror for Cody Bianca finally finished retelling all of the gruesome events that happened while she was with Ted. Cody wished he could go back to the day before and literally kill him for all of the things he put her through. He was sick to his stomach. How could he have been friends with the monster? How could someone do that to another human being? Cody couldn't even believe that she was alive after going through those horrible things. Once the detectives left Cody broke down he couldn't handle all of the things he heard. The thought of the woman he loved and considers his best friend raped and beaten like that was horribly disgusting. "Come here Cody." Bianca whispered to him. He walked over and noticed she slid over so he could get into the bed with her.

They held each other and cried with Cody whispering words of apologies the whole time. They ended up crying themselves to sleep. Nurses came and went but didn't bother the sleeping couple knowing what they'd been through. Bianca was the first to wake up she was in less pain thanks to the medicine but felt a little stiff from her sleeping position. She watched Cody sleep he looked so peaceful that it made her smile. He looked just like a little boy. She stroked his cheek as she said "I love you Cody never forget that." He opened his eyes at that. "I won't as long as you know that I love you and Maya more than anything else in this world." She smiled at him as they both started to lean in.

"Knock knock! Morning guys I brought some food because I know hospital food tastes like ass." Randy walked into the room holding a McDonalds bag full of food. "Hey Randy you know I love you right?" Bianca smiled. "Yeah because I brought food." He chuckled. "No. Well yeah but that's beside the point." They all laughed. Cody spoke up as he reached in the bag for a sandwich. "You do know how to ruin a moment though Randy." She smiled at him as Cody helped her sit up. "Oh. My bad guys here take my hash brown as an apology." He laughed when she snatched it out of his hand. "So do you know when you can get the hell out of here yet?"

Stuffing her mouth she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I just wanna go home and see Maya. This is the longest we've been without each other." She said looking down at her lap. There was an awkward silence as the doctor walked in the room. "Hello Mrs. Runnels." Bianca looked at him like he had two heads. She then turned to look at Cody who rubbed the back of his neck was turning red and Randy who was trying to hide his laugher at both of his friends' reactions. "Um hi. Do you know when I can leave? We have a two year old waiting for us at home." The doctor was nodding while looking over her chart.

"Well Mrs. Runnels we just need a little information from you then you should be free to go. Oh and I also have the results to your tests that we had done. Which would you like first?" Bianca shot a look at Cody for the Mrs. Runnels part. "Well the information will probably take longer so let's just get that out of the way." He nodded. "Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for this." "No prob. I'll be outside guys." Randy said while grabbing his coffee and leaving the room. "Ok so what was the information you needed?" Cody asked sitting next to Bianca.

"I didn't really need information I just didn't want to say anything in front of your friend. So my records show that there has been some …..Sexual assault. Am I correct?" Bianca just nodded and grabbed Cody's hand. "Well we tested for all of the major things and you came back negative. So that's a good thing but I wanted to inform you that there was some slight tearing that should heal up in a few weeks so **no** intercourse for a while. Now the very important thing I needed to ask you was were you on birth control?"

Bianca wanted to cry she'd had sex with two people in her whole life and until recently hadn't had sex at all. So no of course she wasn't on birth control! What if she was pregnant again? It'd be the same scenario all over again she wouldn't know who the father would be. If she was pregnant would it be Ted's and if it was could she really raise a child that was created by such a horrible situation? Could she raise a child that was created against her will?

"No I wasn't." She said quietly. Cody just gripped her hand tighter. There was a big chance that Bianca would be pregnant. They hadn't used protection. But would it be his baby or Ted's if it was Ted's would she keep it? His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor speaking again. "Well we tested for pregnancy and it came back negative but I would suggest that once you get home make a visit to your regular doctor's office just to be sure. Just sign these forms and you're free to go." Bianca signed the papers and shook the doctors' hand as he left the room.

"I don't have any clothes to wear Cody." "Oh yeah Randy bought some stuff for you I don't know what it is though." He said while handing her a bag. She took it and started hobbling towards the bathroom to change. "Do you need help B?" She stopped in her tracks and looked shyly over her shoulder. "Umm if you want I…I know I look bad so if you don't wanna see you don't have to help me." Cody just gave her a small smile. "B will you stop being so shy around me. I love you and I want to help you I'm not going anywhere especially now. I promise you I won't mind but you have to understand that I'll be pissed not because I find you disgusting with the bruises or whatever but from what that bastard did to you. Ok?" She just smiled and kissed him as best as she could with her swollen lips. "Thank you Cody. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you baby." "I love you too. Now let's get you dressed so we can go see Maya." He smiled as he helped her walk into the bathroom. They'd get passed this even if she was pregnant. But they both hoped that if she was pregnant the baby would be Cody's.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm currently sick as hell right now so if this makes little to no sense that is the reason why. Or if it sucks in general blame it on the medicine lol. Thanks for the reviews last chapter they still make me smile. Well hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye people!**

After an eventful trip back to Georgia Cody and Bianca saw Randy off at the airport so he could pick up Alanna. The 'eventful' portion of the trip came from the outfit choice for Bianca.

"Cody I am **NOT** going to a airport like **THIS**!" The outfit that Randy had been a sweetheart to buy her made her want to kill him. She was currently feeling naked. She had on a tank top that was about two sizes to small and shorts that could pass for panties! Not to mention that she also was braless and going commando. Randy's excuse was he didn't know her bra size and it would be weird to buy _**THOSE**_ types of things for his sister.

Cody on the other hand **LOVED** her outfit but wouldn't tell her that he doubted she wasn't ready for those types of things. Especially not after the situation that happened with that _**MONSTER**_. But he would definitely make sure she kept the outfit. "Fine we'll leave and go to a store so you can pick out your own clothes ok?" "Ok. But I'm still gonna kill Randy for this. I mean come _**on**_ I look like a hooker Codes!" Cody just laughed and started walking out of the bathroom when he heard her gasp. "You can see my nipples!"

He tried so hard to not laugh at her outburst be he couldn't help it. "Cooooooddddddy it's not funny look you can see them." She wined. He turned to look at her they certainly were noticeable. "Hey I don't see anything wrong with it so you won't hear any complaints from me." He laughed when she tried to hit him. "Pervert. Let's go so I can get some real clothes and kill Randy."

After she attacked Randy for what seemed like hours they were finally on their way to a store. "So where am I going? What store are you shopping at B?" "Randy I don't even care at this point you could take me to Wal-Mart and I would be happy. I feel damn near naked right now. Besides I don't have any money on me and I don't want to spend a lot since it isn't mine."

Randy just nodded and turned off the exit. "You know money isn't an issue B I'll buy you whatever you want." Cody said looking down at her as he stroked her hair that was on his lap. "And you know that I hate having people spend their money on me. Even if it is you. I'm perfectly fine with Wal-Mart they have good cheap stuff that's comfortable as hell so it's fine." She told him as she snuggled closer to him. "Since when did you start shopping at Wal-Mart anyway? I don't remember you ever going there for anything other than food." "Well once I found out I was pregnant my spending habits changed drastically and Wal-Mart became my best friend they have **EVERYTHING** there babe."

He just chuckled at the expression on her face. "I love you Bianca." She smiled up at him. "I love you more Cody." As usual Randy interrupted the moment. "We're here! Now stop that shit before I puke please." "You know Randy one day just to piss you off were gonna have sex just so you can hear us." Cody said which caused Bianca to laugh extremely loud. "Do it and I'll kick both of your asses. Now let's go so you guys can see Maya and I can see Al."

Hours later after they said goodbye to Randy at his gate in the airport they finally arrived in Georgia and made their way to Cody's house. The first thing Bianca did was hobble to the shower. She wasn't able to take one at the hospital. She scrubbed her body raw she still felt so dirty. She tried to wash any trace of Ted from her body once all of the hot water was gone she collapsed on the shower floor sobbing quietly. The memories of what Ted did to her and the fact that she could possibly be pregnant by him hitting her all at once. She let every single emotion that she felt out in that shower. Cody could hear her crying but was torn between going in there to hold her or just letting her get it all out.

Once she emerged from the bathroom she saw Cody waiting for her on the bed with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulder. "I'll be ok Codes I just needed to get that out of my system." She smiled at him. He started to smile back until he saw her arm was drastically red. "Baby what happened to your arm?" She took her arm away from him. "Oh nothing I just had the water to hot. When is Maya coming back home?" He just sighed because he knew she was brushing it off. But he started smiling when she referred to his house as home.

"You know something B this is the second timed you referred to my house as home." He smiled when she started to blush. "Well umm... I..." She stuttered. Then after a moment of silence she said. "I guess since I AM Mrs. Runnels that I would live with my HUSBAND don't you think. When exactly did we get married because it sucks that I don't remember it." She said with a laugh. He chuckled nervously at that. "Well they wouldn't let me in so I had to tell them you were my wife. I wish I wasn't lying about it thought." He said the last part quietly so she didn't even hear it. "It's fine babe I was just joking. But seriously when is our baby coming I can't wait to see her." "She will be here in about an hour so finish getting ready so we can pick her up." "Ok so I'm gonna get dressed. I can't wait!" She ran to her bag she had in his closet to get dressed. Cody had to smile at the look of love that was in her eyes whenever she spoke about Maya.

It was extremely hot for a spring afternoon in southern Georgia. But it didn't matter to Bianca because she had on a track suit so all of her marks and bruises were covered. She didn't want Maya to see them and get worried or scared. Finally they pulled up to Cody's parents' house but Bianca opted to stay in the truck because it was such a huge step to get in and out of it. No more than a minute after Cody went inside his family ran towards the truck. Dusty threw the door open and grabbed her out of the truck. "Oh thank you god! Binky how are you? Are you ok? We all went crazy looking for you. I'm so happy you're safe. I wanted to kill that sorry son of a bitch. We are not letting you out of our sight again do ya hear me. I love ya honey." He held her tightly as he tried to hide his tears. She was another daughter to him. He knew whether or not that they did one day he would get to call her his daughter when they decided to get married one day. "I love you too pops. But you're kinda hurting me." "Oh I'm sorry." As soon as her feet touched the ground was she hugged much more gently by his mother. "Bianca I'm so sorry honey. Are you ok is there anything I can do to help? I know. I'll make you some soup. You go on in the house and lay down and I'll make sure your fine." Bianca had to smile at both of them. She always treated them as her parents they loved her and took her in like she was one of their own.

Cody walked outside with Maya on his back. Bianca could hear her giggle from miles away. "Mommy! You finally came back from the store!" Bianca grabbed her off his back and hugged her tightly. "Mommy missed you peanut. Where you good for Daddy, pop pop, and nana while I was gone?" She nodded her little head as she reached up to wipe her mom's tears. "Mommy no cry. I wuv you." "Mommy loves you more baby. So much more." Cody and his parents just watched the beautiful moment between mother and daughter. Cody walked over to the pair. "Can Daddy get a hug too?" Maya laughed as she wrapped her little arm around his neck. "But you're not mommy's daddy silly." Bianca just laughed as Cody tickled Maya which made giggle loudly. "So babe what are we gonna do now your mom wants me to stay so she can take care of me and make me soup. I love her and I really appreciate her offer but I'd rather be at home with just you and Maya." Cody nodded as he looked at his parents who were smiling at them. "We can go home order some take out and just camp out in the living room. Sound good?" "It sounds great baby."

The little family went home for the day after that. For that moment every bad thing was forgotten. There was no Ted. There was no possibility of her being pregnant. It was just her and her wonderful boyfriend and their beautiful daughter. She would worry about possible pregnancies and trials later right now she was gonna enjoy her family. But she knew for sure that first thing in the morning she would make a phone call to the doctor. She wouldn't mind being pregnant again as long as Cody was the father.


	19. Chapter 19

The night was filled with laughter as the couple spent it with their daughter. They moved the things around so they could literally camp out in the living room. They ordered pizza watched scary movies and had ice cream sundaes for dessert. "I think I'll have to spend all day tomorrow at the gym after tonight. I am so full." Cody said as he laid back on the inflatable mattress they put in the living room. "Cody can't you just enjoy all the junk food we ate just this once?" She said lying next to him with her head on his chest.

"Oh believe me I enjoyed the hell out of it. But don't you want me to stay sexy for you? You probably wouldn't want me anymore if I got a gut." He chuckled. "I'd love you no matter what you ass." She said as she slapped his bare chest. "I'm not with you just for your looks but they definitely are a bonus." She winked at him. They were talking quietly while Maya slept peacefully next to them. "Cody can I talk to you really quick?" She asked as she sat up looking at him nervously. "Baby you know you can ask me anything. What's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"What are we gonna do if I am pregnant? I mean in both scenarios. Whether the baby would be yours or his. I don't know what to do Cody. If I am pregnant would you want another baby right now? If its Teds should I give it up or get an abortion? I really need to know how you feel about this because I'm a wreck over it. I want to know your input even though it's only a possibility right now." He could tell by the look on her face that she was really worried about his reaction.

"B if you are pregnant I honestly think it would be great. I would love to have another baby with you. Especially since I would get to be there through the whole process this time. I would love to see you with your belly and going to get you all of that gross shit pregnant woman eat in the middle of the night. Like pickles with any random thing you wanted. I would love to see you carrying our child Bianca." She smiled at that he had to be the best boyfriend on the face of the earth. But now she was waiting to hear the other side of scenario.

"Now if you are pregnant by... and the baby isn't mine. I can't tell you what to do because it's your body. I don't know how we would be able to deal with the fact that he was the father of the baby. I mean could you really handle seeing his features in the child for the rest of your life? I know I would always feel some sort of hatred toward it even though the baby wouldn't be at fault. But that's just me like I said it is your body and the decision is yours to make that's just how I feel about it. But either way I'll be here for you one hundred percent." Bianca just nodded.

"If you're not the father I don't want the baby. I feel horrible for saying it but it's the truth I would rather get an abortion than carry that bastards child. Does that make me a horrible person? That I would kill my child just because I wouldn't be able to handle the way it was created?" She asked him as tears began to roll down her face. "No it doesn't. As much as it pains me to say it you were raped Bianca. If you were pregnant by the man who raped you don't have to keep the baby because it would just be a constant reminder. If it turns out that you are pregnant by him nobody at all would think any less of you Bianca."

She just nodded and snuggled into him. Glad that whatever would come out of the doctor's visit tomorrow he would be there with her and support her one hundred percent. Smiling at the fact that he would help her through it regardless if she was having a baby or getting an abortion.

The next morning Bianca was the first one awake. She looked at her surroundings and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She really was back Cody and Maya and not just dreaming. She looked at the still sleeping figures and smiled. Cody had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding Maya securely to his side. It was adorable to see Maya sleeping on her daddy when a year ago she didn't even know he existed. Now she was never too far away from her daddy almost everywhere Cody went she was not that far behind him.

She slipped out of his arms and off the air mattress and made her way towards the kitchen to make breakfast. She started pulling the ingredients out of the fridge when a flashback hit her. The memory of what happened in this very kitchen causing her to blush. She heard Cody clear his throat behind her and spun around to look at him. He saw the blush creeping up her neck as her cheeks continued to get redder.

"What ya thinking about B?" he smirked at her as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She just giggled and pulled away from him. "I was just thinking about what to make for breakfast Cody." He just chuckled as he went to get a bottle of water. "Oh then maybe my mind is just in the gutter. Because I was just thinking about what happened last time we both were in this kitchen. You remember right? How I had your legs spread..." "I remember Cody! Do you always have to talk about sex? You act like you're a horny teenager all over again." She laughed trying to control the blush that was only making her redder than before. "Well you can't blame me have you seen yourself naked?" She threw her head back as she laughed that time. "You Mr. Runnels are crazy. What do you want for breakfast?" She asked while pulling out a frying pan. "Well since I can't have you I guess I'll have an omelet or something." He said with and overly dramatic sigh. Bianca laughed at his expression.

"Cody you can have me for the rest of your life if you want me but right now I'm starving." The look of shock that crossed his face went unnoticed by her as she turned towards the stove. Cody's mind raced with that information but did that mean what he thought it did? Why was the thought of her in a wedding dress standing next to him suddenly floating around his head? Maybe it'd happen one day. He'd love to make her a Runnels. They would all share his last name as a family but only time would tell.

After Bianca fixed breakfast for everyone she took her shower while Cody got Maya dressed. She had to leave within the hour to make her doctor's appointment. She ended up asking his mother to go with her to the appointment because she had recommended the doctor to her. "Thanks for coming with me Michelle I really appreciate it." She said once Michelle picked her up. "It's no problem at all it's the least I could do since you wouldn't let me take care of you last night." Bianca smiled at the woman she really wanted to help out. "After everything that happened I just wanted to be with Maya and Cody that's all. But the fact that you are going with me to find out this…. Situation it's helping me a lot too."

"I didn't think about it like that. I just want to make sure you were alright you know I see you as my daughter just as much as Virgil. I even told Cody he should marry you all those years ago. You were so sweet and polite the first time I met you. So much better than all those other _**whores**_ he brought around. I told him he should tell you about his feelings before somebody snatched you up. But that's when I found out you were with that bastard. I knew you'd be together sooner or later and now ya'll finally are. And I got a precious grandbaby out of it so I'm happy. The only thing that would make me happier is ya'll getting married and giving me more of those beautiful grandbabies to love and spoil."

Bianca blushed at that. Why was marriage starting to be brought up more and more all of a sudden? They hadn't been together that long as a couple to even _think_ about marriage. Yeah they both loved each other a lot but they had just gotten into the relationship. Would she like to be Mrs. Cody Runnels? Of course she would! But it's too soon to even think that far into their relationship. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that they had pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. "Well are you ready to do this Hun?" "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Hours after her appointment an emotional Bianca walked into Cody's house. She was just about to call out to Cody to see where he was when she heard her daughters giggle come from the kitchen. She quietly crept closer towards the area and stood in the doorway. Cody was trying to cook with Maya. She had on an apron that looked ten sizes too big as she stood on a chair next to her daddy. "Ok princess put the cheese on the bread for daddy." Bianca couldn't help but laugh when Maya decided to just grab the cheese and eat it instead. Cody turned around at the sound. "Hey." She said trying to control her emotions. "Hey. So how did it go?" She took a deep breath as she said. "Cody we need to talk."

**AN: I suck I know I'm so sorry! I haven't updated since Sunday! But I'm currently typing the next chapter right now. So what do you guys think is she pregnant? If she is will she keep the baby? Who will be the father? Hmm. See ya next chapter. Bye people!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Had this written early Sunday morning but got caught up and then it was time for Extreme Rules so I forgot to post it. But here it is! Once again thanks for the reviews :) still appreciating them! Please keep them coming! Bye people! **

Cody _never _would have thought he would be so worried about talking to his girlfriend a day in his life. He took a deep breath and said "Ok." "Peanut come on go play in your room while mommy and daddy talk for a minute. Ok?" Bianca told her while taking the huge apron off her small frame. She ran off happily to go play with her toys still holding her piece of cheese. "B what's going on? What happened at the doctors?" She took his hand and led him to the couch to sit down. "Cody the doctor said that….." She stopped mid-sentence and started to cry from all the emotions she felt. "Bianca your pregnant aren't you? Its ok I told you I'd be there for you. I won't leave your side I promise. It's ok B…. its ok stop crying. I love you and whatever you decide to do about the baby I'll be right here." She looked up at him and shook her head. "No Codes you don't get it. These are happy tears baby." She smiled at him. "Happy tears? What's going on B your scaring the hell outta me right now. Tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not pregnant Cody." Bianca said while trying to gauge his reaction. As soon as she said those words it was like he shut down. He almost looked…Sad? "Cody I said I'm not pregnant. I would think your reaction would be a little better than this. What's wrong?" "I don't get it. How are you _not _pregnant? What exactly did the doctor say?" Bianca looked at him like he was crazy. "He said a lot but he basically said I got lucky and because my cycle had been messed up something just did click so I'm not pregnant. Why are you acting like this? I thought you would …I don't know actually be _**happy**_ I wasn't pregnant with Ted's baby. What the **hell** is going on with you Cody?" He just sat down and sighed. "Cody tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I wanted you to be pregnant Bianca." The look on Bianca's face was one of shock, anger, and confusion. "You want me to be pregnant…. By him? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cody looked up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "What? **No!** I wanted you to be pregnant again so I could be there this time for the whole experience. I wanted to be able to see you walking around with my baby growing inside of you. I wanted all of that to happen. I never even wanted to _**think**_ about you carrying the bastards' child. I just wanted to be able to rub your feet when they were sore, go baby shopping with you, and get you every little thing your crazy pregnant hormonal heart desired. I wanted all of that B that's all. I missed out on all of that with Maya. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but I really wanted to be able to experience you being pregnant. To watch you as your stomach grows with the baby we created and to feel the baby move for the first time. That's the only reason why I reacted like that."

Bianca was speechless. She should not have jumped to conclusions. Cody would never think like that he just wanted to experience what he missed out on because of her. She currently felt like the biggest asshole in the world. "Oh Cody. I'm so sorry I just thought that… I don't know what I thought I didn't know how to take your reaction and then when you said _that_ I was… I'm sorry baby." Bianca said hugging him. "No I acted about it the wrong way so I'm sorry. I should not have said it that way. But can I ask you something and you don't have to answer me now. I mean I'm willing to wait especially with everything that's happened recently. I was just wondering if uh…" Bianca put her hands on his cheeks. "Baby your rambling you only do that when you're nervous. Just say it." She smiled sweetly at him. He let out a deep chuckle and smiled at her. "Can we have another baby?" He said it so quickly that she barely understood him. She let her hands drop to her sides. "Huh?" She looked at him somewhat dumbfounded. "Do you want to have another baby?"

It was her turn to be nervous. Sure she'd like another baby _someday._ But not anytime soon. But on the other hand she did want him to be able to experience everything he missed out on because of her. "Um yeah I'd love to have another baby. But Cody I don't think I could mentally handle it right now. I mean over the last few weeks it's been hectic as hell. Let me get over everything that's happened first." She didn't really know what to say. How do you tell the father of your child and the man you love that you don't want to have his child? Well at least not at the time. Cody looked a little disappointed but tried not to really show it. She did have a point she was probably traumatized after everything she had been through. He could and would respect that. When she was ready it would happen.

"Of course I know you need time to heal. I wasn't talking about trying right this second B. Like I said I'm willing to wait. I just want to be a part of the whole process this time." He said as he gave her a little timid smile. "Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the world? Seriously you have helped me in ways you wouldn't even know. Ever since you have been back in my life it's been so much better. I never would have even thought we would have the relationship that we have now. All that time I was expecting to come back and you would hate me for leaving and never telling you about Maya but you didn't. As long as I live I will regret doing that to you. But as soon as I'm over what's happened to me mentally and physically I would love to be the mother of your child again." She told him as he smiled and kissed her. "But I'm warning you now I will more than likely threaten to kill you or chop off your dick a lot when I am pregnant. The labor part hurts like hell and it's possible that I might break your hand if it will be anything like it was for Maya. But just know that I'll still love you." She had to laugh at the expression on his face. "Ok. I guess I'll just have to deal with that." He chuckled.

Later that night as Bianca was getting changed for bed. She was standing in the bathroom naked looking at all the bruises on her body that were slowly starting to heal. She had no idea that Cody was on the other side of the cracked door watching her. It still made his blood boil knowing what Ted did to her and all the marks on her body. He quickly stepped away from the door when she was finished. She looked up and smiled at him then made her way onto the bed. Cody got in next to her and whispered in her ear. "Move in with me B." She turned around and looked at him wide eyed. "What? I mean I heard you but…." Cody kissed her lips softly and that seemed to have calmed her down. It only worked for a minute. Worries of her job, family and Maya's school came to mind.

"How would this work I mean I live in Connecticut Cody my family is there, my job, and Maya's school." "B I just love having you and Maya around all the time and besides you already call this your home. It was just a thought." He said as he turned on his side. The thought of living with Cody all the time both scared Bianca to death and intrigued her. The only cons were that she would have to leave her home and family but they could visit and so could she. There were a lot of pros that definitely outweighed those. She wouldn't have to worry about not seeing him as much because once he was done on the road he would be home. He wouldn't have to go to his house and then go all the way to Connecticut to see them. Once again she felt it was too soon but she would always have Cody close by when he was home. She could also take the opportunity to get closer to his family again especially now since they were thinking about expanding their little family. Maya would also get to see them all a whole lot more. It was at that moment she decided that it was official they were moving to Georgia. "Cody." He said nothing. "Cody." Still nothing so she decided to pull out the big guns. She cuddled up to him. "Baby are you gonna talk to me I have to tell you something important." He was refusing to talk. "Ok fine have it your way." Said Bianca as she put her arm around him and started caressing his bare abs. She felt him shudder and grinned at his reaction. She started to let her hand travel as she traced the top of his pajama bottoms with her finger. "Still not gonna talk to me Codes?" Silence. She let her finger lightly brush against his manhood and he let out a low moan. She smirked against his back as she slipped her hand in his pants and wrapped her hand around him. She kissed his neck as she stroked his manhood. He let out a shaky breath as she gripped him tighter and started stroking faster. She stopped suddenly which earned her a loud groan of protest.

"Still not gonna talk to me huh? Well I guess I'll just give up and go to sleep. Good night Codes." As soon as she turned over Cody pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his waist. "Oh so _**now **_you want to pay attention to me? If you would have stopped being_** rude**_ I was trying to tell you that I think it would be best for us to move in with you. But you have to help me find a job and help me find a good school for Maya. Deal?" He just pulled her lips against his and started to slip his hands up her shirt. "You have no idea how much of a happy man you made me B." He smiled up at her. "I think I can feel how happy you are babe." She chuckled as she grinded her hips on him which caused him to moan loudly and grab her hips. Just as the clothes were about to start being thrown all over the room they heard Maya cry from her room across the hall. "I think the world is against us having sex because we are always getting interrupted." Cody said with a sigh. "Comes with the territory when you have a toddler baby." Bianca said with a wink as she hopped up to check on Maya.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Ok originally this story was only gonna be twenty chapters but obviously I've passed that since this is chapter twenty one lol. But I don't really want to drag the story out so I'm going fast forward about two years. Hope you guys like it! And please keep the reviews coming I'm almost at one hundred! Pretty damn good for someone who isn't a writer I'd say. Ok enough rambling see you guys next chapter. Bye people! **

It's been about two years since that dark period in Bianca's and Cody's life. Since the day Bianca agreed to move to Georgia with Cody they began looking for a new home for their small family. They had both decided it would be better to find somewhere new that would not always bring up those horrible memories. They current lived in a four bedroom house with three and a half bathrooms. It was honestly Bianca's dream home but she thought it would be a little big. That was when Cody kindly reminded her that when they had more children they would need the space. Bianca had a ball decorating the house since as Cody put it 'she had to put all the girly shit around the house'.

The couple could not have been anymore in love than they were now. Cody finally went back on the road full time about six months after the incident. Bianca had decided to stay back in Georgia with Maya decorating their house. They made sure to talk at least twice a day and would have a video chat when they could. Maya was completely adored by the whole Runnels clan especially by Cody's brother Dustin's daughter Dakota. Maya always seemed to trail behind her older cousin whenever she was around her. And the older girl loved her just as much.

It was currently a Friday. And also May 27th which meant it was Maya's birthday. She was officially five years old going on twenty. She was incredibly smart for her age. Bianca was setting everything up for her party with the help of Michelle and Dakota. She was also watching the clock to make sure she would be on time to pick Cody up from the airport.

"Ok guys it's time for me to go get Cody. Y'all can handle everything until we get back right?" They just nodded and continued with their tasks. "After I get Cody we're gonna pick up her cake and then pick her up from school." "Yeah we got it aunty B. We pretty much did everything all we he to do is finish the goody bags. Go get Uncle Cody and tell him I said he better have my present since he missed my birthday!" Bianca laughed as she hugged her. "You know I got your back. I'll tell him. Bye Ma!" Michelle told her that since it was inevitable that she would eventually be her daughter in law that she should just call her mom.

Bianca felt weird calling her mom so she just called her Ma. Dusty told her it was because she was a New Englander. This always made her laugh. "Bye honey don't be making any pit stops. Y'all have later tonight for all of that." Michelle said giving her a knowing look. "Ma!" Bianca said with her cheeks turning slightly red. "I'll be back." She said as she ran out of the house. Michelle was never going to let them live down the fact that she walked in on them. It wasn't their fault that she just walked into the house unannounced and just so happened to catch a naked Bianca bent over the couch by Cody. It had to be the most embarrassing moment of their lives. Bianca had literally knocked a naked Cody over to run out of the room. Bianca groaned and shook her head as she continued her journey to the airport.

Once she stepped into the terminal she almost sprinted to Cody's gate. His flight was scheduled to land in about fifteen minutes and she just sat there for what felt like hours. Finally the plane landed and she was standing there trying to find him. Being the size she was didn't help at all it seemed like everyone was a skyscraper compared to her short 5'4 frame. She was starting to get worried that she hadn't seen him yet. Did he miss his flight? No. He would halve called if he did. Just when her mind was about to go into over drive about what ifs she felt arms around her waist.

"Damn babe have I told you lately that your ass looks great!" He whispered in her ear. She smiled at his voice and turned around. "Thanks for the complement. What took you so long? I was worried about you." She said while turning in his arms to hug him back. "I couldn't find you. I thought you forgot about me but I found just when I was about to call you to see where you were." "It's not my fault I'm short! And you know I would never forget to pick you up I missed you too much to not get you from the airport. Now come on we gotta pick up the cake and Maya from school." "We can leave as soon as I do this." He said as he scooped her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "Ok now we can go."

Bianca just smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. "Do you want to drive? Or do you want me to do it." "I'll drive. So what time do we have to pick up Maya?" "We have about an hour until we have to get her. Oh and according to Ma we don't have time to make "pit stops" as she called them." Cody groaned at that. "I swear she will never let us live it down. It wasn't even our fault it was hers! She should have called first anyway it's our house." Cody continued to mumble about how people shouldn't just walk into people's houses unannounced until they arrived at the store to pick up Maya's cake. "Babe let's just forget about it. Today's our baby's birthday and we will have a great day with her and about thirty of her hyper friends." She smirked when he tensed at number of hyper children that were about to tear up their house.

After being stalked around the store by four teenaged girls Bianca was getting slightly annoyed. "Cody they're _**still **_fucking following us! I feel like just going up to them and asking what the hell they want." Bianca huffed. Was she jealous of the girls? No. But they were the type of girls she hated in high school. They were the type that giggled every two seconds while whispering being completely obvious that they were talking about you. They just pissed her off in general. The fact that she kept hearing the words **Rhodes **and **sexy ass** didn't seem to help either. "B just leave them alone. I'm used to it and you should be too. What are you jealous of them staring at me because I'm so dashing?" He said giving her his beautiful smile.

"Ha! No and I thought you said you wouldn't do the dashing thing anymore. But I do remember watching you on Smackdown when you did that. Do you have any idea how sexy you look in a towel?" Bianca said while running her hand down his chest. He smirked down at her. "But we have to hurry up so we won't talk about this right now." Cody just watched in her walk by him with the shopping cart. "That was mean Bianca." He pouted at her. "Aww I'm sorry Codes. But we really do have to go it's almost time to go get Maya." "Fine. But you definitely owe me later." He said while taking the cart away from her and smacking her ass.

"If you say so babe." After finally picking up Maya's custom made SpongeBob cake and her ice cream they were on their way to pick up the birthday girl. They decided to surprise Maya by having Cody stay hidden in the car while Bianca went to get her from her class. "Mommy is daddy here yet? He told me last night that he wouldn't miss my birthday." Bianca looked down at her baby she was growing up so fast! She was so smart for her age. And she was starting to look like a perfect mixture of both her and Cody. "Well honey he's not here yet but maybe he will be by the time we get home. Ok?" Maya pouted just like her father had earlier. "Kay mommy."

Bianca picked her up. "Hey don't be sad ok it's your special day today! You can't be sad on your special day. I promise that you will see daddy really soon. Ok?" That made her smile. "Yeah! I'm a big girl today! I'm five years old mommy." Bianca smiled at her baby she was so proud that she was finally a "big girl" now. She was happy to be going to a big school like her best friend/cousin Alanna. "Come on peanut we gotta get home so we can have some fun." She put Maya down and stood next to her. "Peanut open the door I have a surprise in there for you." Maya rushed to open the door and she screamed so loud that Bianca had to cringe. "DADDY! I thought you weren't here yet. Mommy you tricked me!"

She turned to look at her mother. With her little hands on her hips and light brown eyes narrowed at her. Bianca would have laughed if she didn't know her baby was putting on her mad face. It was the very same look that she would give Cody when he did something bad. She looked down pretending to be sad. "I'm sorry peanut but we wanted to surprise you. Do you forgive me?" She pouted at her. Maya ran to her mom and hugged her. "Uh huh you know I love you. I forgive you." She smiled and kissed her mother cheek. "Yay! Now come on lets go home I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people waiting to see you." After strapping her into her seat they were off. Cody was begged to sit in the back seat so Maya was telling him all about her day at school.

Once they arrived at home Bianca grabbed Maya and ran her upstairs to get her changed into her new outfit. "Mommy did I get lots or presents?" Bianca chuckled at that. "Yes peanut you did. But you don't get them until later. Besides there is a whole bunch of people down stairs who want to see you. There might even be a few surprises down there too." "Fine mommy. But I do get to play with my toys right?" "Yes Peanut. Now come on lets go see what's downstairs." Maya ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs would let her where she saw her first surprises.

"Lanna!" Maya ran to her best friend/cousin and gave her a big hug. The seven year old hugged her back. "Happy Birthday Maya! Look I bought this for you with my money that daddy gave me." She said while handing her a huge bag with pink and purple ribbons. "Yay! Thank you Lanna." Just as the girls were about to run out to all of the festivities Maya was picked up. "Um aren't you forgetting something?" Maya giggled and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. "Hi Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam! I missed you guys." "That's better. Go give Aunt Sam a hug and then you can go play." She ran towards her aunt and hugged her than ran outside to where all the fun was.

After hours of having screaming kids running around the house most had finally left with goody bags in tow. It had died down and now the only guests were Alanna (who was spending the weekend), Randy, Sam, Dakota and Dustin. Dakota had taken the young girls upstairs while the adults just lounged around the living room watching a random show. "I'm so damn tired! We shouldn't have gotten chocolate ice cream it made them even more hyper then they already were. My feet hurt and I need a damn drink!" Bianca huffed as she took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen while everyone laughed at her.

"So Cody are you still gonna do it?" "Yeah I have it all planned out. I'm doing it tomorrow morning." He smiled. "Well I'm happy for you little bro. And I'm proud you finally grew some balls to ask her." He and Randy laughed as Dustin slapped him on the back. "Wait Cody what are you planning?" Sam asked. He was about to tell her when Bianca walked in with a glass of orange juice. "What are ya'll looking at me for?" Nobody said anything so she just shrugged it off and drank her juice while she watched TV.

"Well I think I'm gonna head home I'll talk to you tomorrow Cody. Come her girl and give me a hug." Dustin said with his arms opened. "Ugh Dust! Did you really have to wait until I was comfortable to want me to get up?" He smiled. "Damn right I did. Now come on I ain't got all night!" He laughed as she practically dragged herself off the couch and walked to him. "Night Dust. If I wasn't so tired I'd try to kick your ass for this." He chuckled at her. "Yeah and the key word about that sentence was _**try**_. Love you little shit." They laughed at that. Since she was so short compared to him he always called her "little shit" she hated the name but learned to accept it over the years. "Bye! Now can you be the best person ever and carry me back to the couch please?" She pouted at him. He sucked his teeth and picked her up.

"Here Cody take her." He dropped her unceremoniously on the couch. "Thanks asshole!" "Your welcome little shit. Dakota! Come on unless you're spending the night." Dakota came downstairs with both girls trailing behind her. "I'll stay if it's ok with Uncle Cody and Aunt B." Bianca just stared at Dakota. "You know damn well you can stay. Like we would really kick you out Koda. If you wanna stay you know where your room is." Dakota looked at Cody. He just shook his head. "I'm not saying no so she can whoop my ass. And besides you stay here half of the time anyway why would I say something now? But can you baby sit for us in the morning for a few hours." "Yeah sure! And I was just making sure I didn't just want to invite myself over." She while sticking her tongue out at the couple.

"Alright I'm heading out then night ya'll. Hey munchkin come here." Maya walked over to him and squealed when he threw her in the air. "Happy Birthday. I love you. Now gimme kiss." She kissed his offered cheek. "Thank you Uncle Dustin. Love you too." He put her down and said bye to the whole room and left. Not long after Randy and Sam left for their hotel. "Ok! I'm going to bed I love you all." Bianca said walking around giving kisses. When she got to Cody he tried to hold her to him but she pulled away. "Not in front of the minors Codes. Night guys I love ya'll. Oh Koda do you need pajamas before I go to sleep?" "Yeah." "Come on." Bianca gave her some clothes to wear. The next thing she knew she was on the bed cuddled up against a pillow still in her jeans and t shirt from the party.

Cody and the girls cleaned up the mess so that Bianca wouldn't have to. Then they all went to bed. The hectic birthday party was over and now everyone could get some sleep. When Cody walked into their bedroom he had to chuckle at Bianca. She was hugging a pillow sleeping soundly still in her clothes. He walked over to her and started to strip her. He took off her shirt and jeans while simultaneously undressing himself for bed and slipped his discarded shirt on her. She always had to sleep in Cody's shirts for some reason if she didn't she always would wake up in a bad mood. He got into bed with her and smiled when she immediately put her head over his heart. Cody had a very important question to ask the next day. But little did he know he was also gonna get a surprise of his own the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you so much guys I'm officially at one hundred reviews! Thank you peacelovehate for being the one hundredth reviewer. I update as much as I can I really wish that I could sit with my laptop everyday just working on this story but I can't life won't allow it :/. But once again thanks so much for the story love. I really appreciate every single one that I get. See you next chapter. Bye people!**

When Bianca woke up the next day it was almost four a.m. she knew that she wasn't gonna get anymore sleep so she went and took a shower and then went downstairs. She had something very important to tell Cody but she didn't necessarily know how to do it. She had known for a little over six weeks now but was still unsure how to tell him. Should she just come out and say it? Should she make a big show out of it? All of her nerves started to make her already upset stomach even queasier. She had to tell him it was bad enough he caught her puking a few times. She just told him it was a stomach bug. All that she knew was that she would NOT run away from him this time. She grabbed a bottle of juice and curled up on the couch with the remote.

About two hours later she was joined by Cody's niece Dakota. They were both lying on the couch complaining about how stupid the people on the show were. "Seriously who does that? Why would you eat _**that**_ for just fifty dollars? If that was me they better believe that I want at least two hundred!" Dakota just laughed at her. "Aunt B you know you would never do that in the first place." "True but I'm just saying if that was me fifty is not worth it." They continued to talk about the stupid show when the nausea finally hit Bianca she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. "Aunty B are you ok? Do you want me to get Uncle Cody?" "NO! I mean no I'm fine. You don't have to get him." Dakota looked unsure but let it go. "Ok do you need help or anything? I can get you some ginger ale or something."

Bianca was rinsing her mouth out. "I'm all good Koda thanks though. Come on I'm hungry do you want something to eat?" Dakota just looked at her. How'd she go from puking her guts up one minute to being hungry the next? Dakota looked at her with wide eyes. "OMG Aunty B are you pregnant?" Bianca stopped in her tracks. _Damn you Dakota for being so smart!_ "Don't tell Cody. I want to tell him. How did you know though?" "I'm not stupid Aunty I'm seventeen years old. I hate to break it to you but I know all about how babies are made and where they come from too." She chuckled. "I know that you smart ass. I just don't get how you figured it out but Cody didn't." "Well I'm pretty sure you know this by now Aunty but Uncle Cody isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

Bianca laughed out loud at that. "Hey leave him alone! Maybe I like my crayons not so bright." Dakota laughed as she hugged Bianca. "Well I'm happy for you guys and I get a new little cousin. Oh boy when everybody finds out you probably won't have to lift a finger. Nana is going to smother you I can already tell. How far along are you because you are not that big?" "I'm about six weeks. I know Ma will probably have me pulling my hair out before I'm even halfway through the pregnancy. But I'm going to tell Cody later on today. Lord help me he will probably try to lock me in a room so I can't do anything."

Bianca and Dakota where talking about the baby and making breakfast when Cody walked into the kitchen. Their conversation automatically stopped. Cody gave them both weird looks as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "What am I intruding on your conversation?" He looked at both of them. It was obvious that they were talking about something _girly_ but more than likely Dakota was talking to B about boys or something like that so he left it alone. "Ok fine don't answer me. I know when I'm not wanted." He said dramatically causing both females to laugh. "Aww babe you know we love you." B said while walking up to hug him. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "And you have _**no**_ idea how much I want you." She walked back over towards Dakota while sending him a wink. He just shook his head with a small smile on his face. Bianca would be the death of him but that'd be a damn good way to go!

After the younger girls were woken up they all sat down and had a nice breakfast. And keeping true to her word Dakota watched Maya and Alanna while Bianca and Cody went on a date. "Babe! What am I supposed to be wearing?" Bianca had no idea what was going on and was actually kind of shocked that they were going on an actual _**date**_. She couldn't recall the last one they had been on that didn't turn into a _**family date**_ as she liked to call it. Maya always ended up coming with them because she was so spoiled and Cody just couldn't say no to her. But they were finally getting time together alone. And Bianca was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating and getting nauseous all over again. She decided she was going to tell Cody she was pregnant while they were alone so they could tell Maya together. She just hoped he would be excited with the news.

"Just wear something that's nice and comfortable." He told her while twirling the two carat ring in his fingers. He wasn't really sure what type of ring to get her since she barely ever wore any jewelry other than earrings and the occasional necklace or bracelet. But once he saw the ring he knew it would be perfect for her it wasn't too out there but it damn sure wasn't a plain either. He knew for a fact if she found out he'd spent almost forty thousand dollars on it she would probably try to kill him. She never liked people spending their hard earned money on her but she would do it in a heartbeat. He replaced the ring back into the famous little blue box and put it in his pocket.

"Will this do? Because I'm honestly too lazy to even look for anything else right now." She told him as she walked out of the bathroom. The first thing Cody noticed was she was wearing a _**dress**_! Bianca and dress in the same sentence didn't happen very often. But it made his heart beat a little faster seeing her in the white summer dress. She wore sandals with it and it came to her knees but he was still picturing her in a very different white dress. He shook his head to clear his mind. "That's perfect. You look beautiful Bianca." He told her as he took her in his arms and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Bianca did nothing but blush. After all these years he still made her feel like a teenager who got to go on a date with her crush that was out of her league.

"Thank you. Come on lets go before Maya tries to be our little third wheel again." Cody just chuckled at that. They walked downstairs and told Dakota to call them if she needed them and they were off. Today would definitely be a huge day to remember. They got into Cody's truck that Bianca _**hated**_. She never understood why people had huge trucks. Especially when it took her about ten minutes to get into it unless Cody helped her. They were just enjoying the peaceful ride when Cody grabbed her hand and kissed it. Bianca held onto his and just smiled but she knew something had to be up he was being extra sweet. Did he already know? He was just probably waiting for her to say it to him directly. Cat was out of the bag now. Well at lest he did seem happy about it.

About five minutes later they pulled up to the arcade. Bianca could not have had a bigger smile on her face if she tried. They were like oversized kids when it came to Dave & Busters. Cody had brought her there the first time they had come to Georgia. Granted they weren't together at the time but it was still _their_ place whenever WWE had traveled to Georgia.

They had been playing all types of games when Cody offered to get her a drink from the bar. She by no means a big drinker but she would always at least have one. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her over the loud noise in the arcade. "Just orange juice." "No come on B you gotta have just one drink with me." "I can't Cody!" "Why not?" She looked at him he seemed a little annoyed that she didn't want to drink. "Because I'm **PREGNANT**!" She then walked away from him towards the bathroom. The people surrounding him all stopped what they were doing at her outburst. Cody seemed to be in shock he had yet to move. All he could think was she was pregnant. He was going to have another child. And he would get to be there through the whole process this time. He smiled like an absolute idiot as he ran towards the direction Bianca had gone.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Happy Mother's Day to anyone who's a mother out there! Trying to figure out how to end this story and I have no idea how I'm gonna do it sooo I guess I'll just keep going until I can't come up with anything or get writers block. I heard that it sucks! But I don't plan on going over 30 chapters but let's see how good that works out since I originally wanted this story to only be 20 chapters. Bye people!**

Cody ran into the women's restroom not even caring if other people were in there. "Bianca! B are you in here?" She stepped out of the stall and looked at him like he was crazy. "Cody you can't be in here. Get out of here before they call security on you!" He shook his head no. "You're pregnant?" He smiled when she nodded her head. He got on his knees in front of her and pulled her to him by her hips. "Hi baby I'm your daddy and I love you very much! And I love your mommy very much too. I love her so much in fact that I had a very important question I had to ask her later in the day but I don't think it can wait anymore. You see baby, daddy is gonna let you in on a little secret. Your big sister doesn't know either so make sure you don't tell her that you knew before her or she'll be mad at me but anyway I was gonna ask mommy to marry me after dinner. But instead I'm gonna do it in a Dave & Buster's women's bathroom." He said while looking up at her still smiling. Bianca felt like her ability to breath was taken away from her. She had gone from being pissed at Cody to shocked that he was in the bathroom. Then he starts being all cute talking to her stomach then he says he wants to _**marry**_ her?

"What?" She said barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe this was really happening but here they were in a bathroom of all places and he asks to marry her. "Bianca I've loved you since I first met you. You weren't available at the time so there was nothing I could do about it then. But that night when those _things _happened it was honestly one of the best days of my life and I never regretted it not once. Then I lost you for years but you came back and with our beautiful baby girl. I never knew that I could love you more then I already did until I found out you were the mother of my child. I was taken at the time but I made sure I changed that quick. I knew what I wanted and I wanted my girls to be with me and that's what I got. Then we hit that _horribly_ rough path and I thought that I'd lost you forever but we got through that. I love you with everything that I am Bianca. And then to find out that you're pregnant with our second child means the world to me. I want all the people that I love to share my last name. So Bianca Lorena Davis will you marry me?"

Bianca just stood there crying like a fool. That was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. He was just staring up at her with his beautiful eyes. She couldn't speak even though her mind was literally screaming **YES DUMBASS SAY YES!** He stood up and held her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "What do you say B wanna be Bianca Runnels?" She said nothing but she smiled and brought her lips to his. "Yes. Yes Cody a million times over Yes." He picked her up and started to spin her around. "Cody Cody STOP! I would really hate to ruin one of the happiest days in my life by throwing up on you." He put her down looking sheepish. "Sorry."

He smiled as he kissed her and took out the famous Tiffany's box. Bianca's raised an eyebrow at that she never liked the company. Not because their things weren't _**absolutely**_ breathtaking but because _**everything**_ cost so damn much! She knew they had money a lot of it actually but that still didn't stop her from buying reasonably priced things. She'd still have to be _**psychically **_forced to buy anything over five hundred dollars. She wasn't necessarily considered cheap but she felt why spend so much on something that could be drastically cheaper somewhere else. When he opened the box and pulled out the box that contained her ring she felt her heartbeat start to speed up. Once he opened the tiny box and slid the beautiful ring on her finger she held her hand out to admire it. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen she looked at it for a while then with a smile she flew into his arms while the whole ladies room applauded. As much as she wanted to she couldn't even be embarrassed by the fact her proposal happened in an arcade bathroom. She was just too happy. Once Cody put her down she took his hand and led him out of the bathroom and they left the arcade.

After the eventful arcade adventure the newly engaged couple made their way back home. As they walked into the house Bianca was so giddy she could barely contain her excitement. She walked into the house only to see a large group of loved ones piled into the living room. Not many knew why they were there but Randy and Dustin did. They both shouted "Well?" Cody just smirked at them and walked in behind her and held up her hand. Everyone immediately surrounded them sending congratulations to the couple while others were saying it took them long enough. Soon Bianca was whisked away from Cody by all the women. "Let me see the ring!" "How'd he purpose?" "When is the wedding?" But she heard from behind her a voice say "I call Maid of Honor!" _I know that voice._ Bianca thought to herself she turned around and immediately ran towards the person.

It was Bianca's best friend from Connecticut Ashley. The friends hugged each other tightly only to be broken apart by Ashley herself. She pushed Bianca off of her and snatched her hand up close to her so she could see the ring. "Damn Cody has some great taste! This thing is huge! You go B." She laughed at her best friend she hadn't changed. They met each other in the eighth grade and were inseparable since. Out of the two Bianca was the wild one while Ashley was the sassy one. "Aunty Ashley! Did you bring me a present?" Maya ran at her and attached herself to Ashley's leg. Ashley scooped the young girl up and spun her around. "You know I did honey bunch. I'm _**so**_ sorry I missed your party yesterday I missed my flight out. But can I at least get a proper hello?" She smiled when the little girl flung her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "I left them in the big purple bag by the door." Ashley whispered in her ear as she put her down. As soon as the words left her mouth Maya was gone.

Cody made his way through the large group of towards Bianca. "Ready to do this?" She just nodded and Cody called for everyone's attention and also called Maya to him. "Ok we have a huge announcement to make…" "You already did that when you walked in the door Cody. "Shut up and listen and you would know I'm making a different announcement _**Randy**_." "My bad _**Cody**_…continue." "As I was _saying_!" He said looking at Randy as he kneeled down to look Maya in the eye. "Maya what would you do if daddy told you that you were gonna be a big sister?" Everyone was about to attack Bianca when she shook her head and held up one finger and then pointed to Maya. "I don't know daddy cuz I'm not a big sister." She said as she shrugged her little shoulders. "But what if I told you that mommy is having a baby and you are gonna be a big sister?" "Mommy is having a baby? But I don't even know how to be a big sister daddy what if I mess it up." Bianca went over to her. "Oh peanut you'll be the best big sister ever! I know you will. All you have to do is act like you do with your babies and you'll be great! Ok?"

"Ok. When is the baby coming so it can give it some of my toys?" She asked excitedly. "Well we have a while to go peanut. We don't even know if you will have a brother or a sister yet. But we do get to go shopping when we find out and make the room pretty for the baby." "Yay! Ok but mommy can I ask you something?" "What's up peanut?" "Can you make sure that I have a sister because boys are nasty." She said wrinkling up her little nose. Everyone broke out into laughter at that. "Hey! But I'm a boy and so are all of your uncles." "But daddy ya'll are old boys." She giggled when he chased her. Bianca stood up and was hugged by everyone congratulating her on both the baby and engagement. When Dusty came up to her he said "I told you that you'd be a part of the family didn't I bumble B? And to top it off ya'll are giving me another grandbaby too! You know I'll love the baby to pieces either way but I hope it's a boy. We can be a third generation wrestling family!" Bianca just rolled her eyes and hugged him back. Michelle walked up to her teary eyed. All Bianca could think was _Oh boy here we go_. "I told you that you'd be my daughter eventually and now ya'll are having another baby. I'm so happy for ya'll B. I'll be over tomorrow so we can talk about baby showers and wedding things. Love ya'll. Night!" She said while Dusty dragged her out of the house.

Ashley was just standing there looking at Bianca. "So you're gonna pop out another one huh? I'm just happy you got back with Cody now. I should probably warn him that you might break his wrist like you almost did me…. But I won't! I can't believe your gonna be a mommy again! I'm so happy for you B." She said as she hugged her. She then surprised Bianca by kneeling down and talking to her stomach. "Hello in there. My name is Ashley and I will be your godmother. I will spoil you rotten and feed you and your older sister candy and then bring you back home. But I love you little nugget and I can't wait to meet ya!" Bianca laughed at that because she knew Ashley would do something like that. "Yeah yeah yeah but know that if they get overly hyper then they will be going right back to Aunty Ashley. So what's up how long do I have you with me this time?" "Well that all depends on how long it takes me to find an apartment." Bianca looked at her confused. "I'm moving to Georgia B! Now I will always be here to see you and Maya plus be here for everything for the new baby." The grown women were squealing like giddy teenagers when Cody walked back into the room.

"What's going on?" Bianca smirked at him. Ashley always made it her duty to annoy or terrorize him in some way Bianca always found it hilarious. Cody didn't _hate_ Ashley he just saw her as the annoying little sister you sometimes want to strangle or push down a flight of stairs so she'd leave you alone. "Guess who's moving to Georgia!" Ashley told him smiling. "Oh no. No Ashley I can only tolerate your ass when you're in Connecticut!" "Aww look B he actually thinks I give a damn. He's so cute when he does that. Come now Runnels bring my bags to my room." She snapped her fingers as if he was her pet. Bianca was trying to hold in her laughter at the expression on Cody's face. "Babe why couldn't you have normal friends?" "If I would've had normal friends I never would have met you Codes." "Ha! You're so hilarious Bianca." He said sarcastically. "You're lucky I love you or her ass would be on the damn street." "Oh you know you'll get used to her babe." He just said uh hmm as he started to make his way up the stairs with the bags when they heard. "Ohhhhh Coddles! Bring my shit!" He just mumbled some choice words as Bianca giggled at their antics. It would definitely be a lot more fun with Ashley around.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I feel like I haven't updated forever! So so sorry about that. But I've been trying to get myself situated with school coming up and I might possibly be going to RAW in June! It'll only be my third show! But here it is. In the next chapter I will probably push even more into the future. Possibly towards the end of Bianca's pregnancy because I literally feel myself losing steam with this story :( but I'm definitely finishing it. As usual thank you SO much to everyone who reads and reviews this story! Bye people!**

It had been about a month since Ashley had been staying with them and poor Cody thought he would go crazy. It seemed like whenever she was near him she would always do something so obnoxiously annoying that he would just have to leave the room. He would just stay in what Bianca referred to as his "Man Cave" because_** NOONE**_ was allowed in there but him. Ashley didn't even go down there she didn't want to push her luck. He was so tired of having to deal with Ashley but he'd never tell Bianca that because they were like two peas in a pod. All he would have ended up doing is either pissing her off or making her sad and neither would have good outcomes. But recently he was starting to detest Ashley. She would always be there to interrupt anything between Cody and Bianca. Knowing that they have very little time together as it was and it was starting to be too much for Cody.

The WWE had recently given him the week of house shows off so he only had to do Smackdown that Tuesday. He was currently feeling very neglected by his family. Ever since Ashley came around it seemed that Ashley was always _**there**_ and Maya always followed Bianca and Ashley everywhere they went. Bianca had left him a note earlier that morning saying that all three of them were having a "girl's day" at the spa and would be back later in the day. It was almost six o clock and he was starting to get a little worried. But just when he was about to call Bianca for what seemed like the hundredth time that day his two girls and the demon as he recently liked to call her walked through the door giggling.

"Hey baby how was your day?" Bianca said while kissing Cody. "Look daddy! I got my hair done isn't it pretty?" Maya ran at her father showing off her now shorter locks. "Yeah it's pretty princess." He smiled down at her. "Come on Aunty Ashley lets go play!" Ashley just laughed as she was dragged out of the living room. "So babe you never answered my question. How was your day?" She asked while walking into the kitchen. "Well my day was boring as hell you wanna know why? Because I wake up this morning expecting to have my beautiful fiancé next to me and I woke up alone. I figured maybe you'd be downstairs but nope. What do I get? A damn note stuck to the fridge telling me that you went out with Ashley **AGAIN**! You're killing me babe you really are. I mean I know she's your friend and everything but I'm not home that often as it is and when I am you're out with her."

Bianca looked at him shocked by the sudden outburst. And while being pregnant no less. She did the only thing any logical woman in her situation would do. She cried. "I'm sorry Cody! I was just trying to show my best friend a good time in Georgia. We were even looking at apartments for her to move into. I know I'm a horrible fiancé you probably don't even wanna marry me anymore do you! Oh god! I'm huge how am I gonna get a job looking like _this!" _She said pointing to her baby bump. She was bigger than she was with Maya and complained about her protruding belly daily but mainly to Ashley. "Ashley took me to the spa so I could get a massage because my back has been killing me more than usual. We even took Maya so you could get some rest because I know how hard you work. I didn't know you felt like this why didn't you tell me." She said while still crying her eyes out. Cody went to her and hugged her when she slowly started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh B it's ok. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. It's just that you know how much I love just laying with you and rubbing your belly in the morning. And I apologize for being upset that you were out with Ashley again especially if she's looking for her own place." Bianca snorted at that. "And you know damn well I still want to marry you. You are definitely not a horrible fiancé. I love you B don't you ever forget it just because I get a little angry doesn't mean that I don't love you. And for the last time you are not huge the doctor said you were growing normally so stop it." He smirked when she snorted again. "Yeah you say that now you just wait until I'm fucking enormous like… like the size of Mark Henry or something. I bet you won't be saying that then! I can't even fit any of my clothes and I'm only ending my first trimester! I barely fit into your basketball shorts. I feel like I weigh five hundred pounds!"

She sighed as she walked back to the refrigerator and pulled out all the ingredients to make a sandwich. Cody had to hold back his laughter at her he knew it was her hormones. But he also knew if he said anything about her being hormonal that it was possible that he get something thrown at him. He watched her as she piled various meats, veggies, and cheese on a huge roll. Once she was finished she started putting her supplies away and cut the sandwich in two pieces and then walked to the table. Cody had thought she would give him half but he was sadly mistaken she ate the WHOLE thing by herself. The way she was eating she more than likely would be the size of Mark if she kept eating like that. Not that he'd _**EVER **_say _**THAT**_ out loud but even if she did he'd love her anyway.

Bianca and Cody were snuggled up on the couch when Ashley finally came downstairs. She just looked at the couple they were to adorable together. Bianca was laying between Cody's legs with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face while he had his hands on her stomach. She loved Bianca like a sister and was always there when she was needed her especially when Bianca had turned up back in Connecticut saying she was pregnant with Maya. It was nice to see her with Cody it was obvious to anyone who looked at them that they were in love. As much as she loved to bother him she could honestly admit that he was a great man for Bianca and also a great father to Maya.

"Guys?" They both looked at her. "Uh I didn't wanna bother you guys but I kinda need a favor." She felt really bad about breaking up the beautiful moment but she didn't like living off her friends' hospitality either. "Yeah? What's wrong Ash?" Bianca asked while trying to sit up only to be held down by Cody. She turned and glared at him and he smiled and gave her a kiss while releasing her. "Nothing's wrong I just need a ride to go meet up with the realtor so I can sign some papers because I got that condo we looked at." She said while smiling. Bianca was a little saddened by the news. She wouldn't have her friend around at all times now but she would be able to have a lot more quality time with Cody.

"Oh. Yeah I'll take you when do you need to be there?" "It's not until tomorrow at three. Well I'm gonna go lay down you can go back over there with lover boy." Bianca giggled at that. For as long as she had known of Cody she had never used his real name it was always some type of nickname many of which he _**hated**_. "But if I can be serious for a minute B, he's a really good guy no matter how much shit I give him. I'm only really an asshole to him because he took my best friend and goddaughter from me. But I guess I can tolerate him now since I'm gonna be living down here. And the fact he's basically is gonna be my brother in-law soon and the father of another one of my god kids." She smiled as she hugged her.

"Well I'm happy because you know how much I love both of ya'll and you know how much both of ya'll mean to me it'll be nice for you guys to get along for once." Ashley just nodded her head agreeing. "Well I would say no having sex on the couch but it's not mine and it's not like you can get pregnant or anything now." She chuckled. "Night B." She said as she walked up the stairs to the guest room. "What was that all about?" Cody asked as Bianca went back into the spot she had left. She let out a content sigh when he returned his hands to her stomach. "She wants a ride so she can sign the papers for her place tomorrow. And she was actually speaking highly of you which shocked me. But she was saying you were a good guy and she'll be a lot nicer to you now because she will be closer to us." "Wow that's …. weird. But if that means she won't get on nerves as much I'm fine with it." "She called you her brother in law too forgot to mention that." She chuckled at the expression on his face. "Do I have to claim her as my sister in law?" "Eventually. I'd say you claim her when you guys are somewhat friends. Deal?" "I'm ok with that." He said as he kissed the top of her head. The both fell silent as they started watching TV again. Next thing they knew they were both sound asleep on the couch with Cody's arms wrapped around her securely expanding stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

_Week 38 – Dear stupid ass journal I promised my mother I'd write in, I'm so damn close to the end of this pregnancy but the end can't come soon enough. I feel humongous and this baby is going to tear my insides apart if it's not out soon. I feel horrible calling my baby an "it" but Cody and I decided not to find out the sex of the baby. But I know one thing for sure if I see one more damn yellow or green onesie I'm cussing somebody out. I guess I'm gonna stop ignoring Cody now he's been blowing up my phone for the last twenty minutes. He has another thing coming if he thinks this is gonna be a pleasant conversation. But that's what his ass gets for talking about me. I love having ears and eyes backstage! Well since I'm rambling bye. Oh Ps. Sorry for swearing mommy don't kick my ass I love you! :) _

Bianca slammed shut the journal her mother mailed to her. She only wrote in it once a week just to humor her because she couldn't make it down before the birth. Her strict instructions were to write what was going on with her and the baby but it always seemed to turn into a rant. But it was very safe to say that Bianca was not a very happy person as of right now. The baby seemed to love to dance on her damn bladder at any given time. Her pregnancy with Maya was the easiest thing in the world compared to this one. And to only add to her discomfort it was January which meant it was winter the only season she literally _**HATED**_. The fact that she grew up in Connecticut where it seemed to have snow storms every winter only added to her hatred. She loved the snow but it was the ice that made her hate the whole season. "Mommy?" She was taken out of her mental rant about winter to see her baby girl Maya walk into the room with her book looking very sleepy.

"Hey peanut. Going to sleep early tonight?" She asked as she patted the empty spot next to her on the bed. "Uh huh. I'm tired can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Bianca smiled down at her when she put her little pouty face on. "Of course you can peanut." After reading a few pages of her favorite story Maya was out like a light. Bianca smiled at her daughter she was growing up so fast but she was still her little girl. She moved her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her up in the blanket. "Night peanut I love you." She whispered in her ear.

Bianca was on her way to the kitchen for what seemed like the hundredth time that day for a little late night snack. She stood in front of the refrigerator looking at the choices she had and finally decided on ice cream. She grabbed the whole container and a spoon and walked upstairs to get into bed. Once she got onto the bed she felt a really strong kick from the baby that made her wince. "Hey! Be careful in there that hurt." She said while rubbing her stomach. The baby wouldn't stay still and was really starting to hurt her. So she laid back on the bed in a more comfortable position with the carton of ice cream resting on top of her stomach while she tried watched her movie. As soon as the movie was getting good her phone signaled that Cody was calling once again.

Bianca sighed as she reached for it before it could wake up Maya. "What!" "Oh thank god! B why weren't you answering your phone I was worried!" Bianca made a humph noise as she listened to him ramble about how she should have answered the phone because she was quickly approaching her due date and the doctor said the baby could come at any time. "Well maybe I would have answered if my _loving_ **fiancé **wasn't such an asshole. First you tell me that I'm overreacting when the man I'm marrying and the father of my children might not be in the fucking COUNTRY when I have this baby. Then you go around backstage talking to that whore about me!" Cody was deathly silent on the other line. "What? Didn't think that I'd find out that you were talking to that whore? What I want to know is why is seemed to have slipped your mind to tell me she was even back. Did you forget that I have friends backstage that tell me things?" 

She paused to see if he would reply when he didn't she just kept going. "Oh so now you want to be quiet but yet you can tell every little detail to that bitch. Really Cody?" She let out a humorless chuckle as she continued. "You know what don't even worry about it Cody have fun with Brandi. Don't worry about us we won't be here when you get back." She ended the call before he had the chance to say anything. As much as she wanted to cry she didn't she had no strength for it. Bianca had to be strong and to also not try to stress herself out. As far as she knew Cody hadn't cheated on her physically but emotionally that was a different story. She had gotten many texts from Nattie and a few others telling her what was going on. Nattie told her that they were together a lot of the time and they seemed a little too close. So Bianca asked her to look into the situation a little more to be sure. She told her that since she had been reinstated they had been traveling together occasionally but she'd never seen the two of them share a room.

That hurt Bianca to know that the man she loved with all of her heart was going to another woman talking about their problems. Why couldn't he tell her about it? Yeah she was hormonal but that comes with the territory of being pregnant. He was the one to always say he wanted toe there for it all. Yet when the going got tough he ran to Brandi. Bianca let one lonely tear roll down her cheek as she went to sleep. Early the next morning she felt something poking her face. She swatted at the annoying object a few times before she heard the recognizable giggle. Her eyes snapped open to see the beautiful smile of Maya. "Morning mommy! Daddy called you a bunch of times but I didn't answer it because you told me to never touch anybody's phone because it was rude."

Bianca nodded as she began to sit up and looked over her phone. She had numerous calls and texts from Cody since she had hung up on him the night before. She didn't bother listening to the voicemails but decided to check all twenty texts he'd sent her. Most were saying how it wasn't anything like that he loved her and would never do anything to damage their relationship and how much he loved their little family. The final message gave her a feeling of déjà vu it read:** I'm coming home right now. We can fix this B don't do this to us again please! I love you I'll be home soon. **Just like all those years ago she hopped up and started grabbing things for her and Maya for a few days. She wasn't going far and as wrong as it was she wanted him to think that they were leaving just to scare him. Once she finished packing the suitcase she told the still pajama clad five year old to get her boots and coat.

"But why mommy?" Bianca sighed as she put on one of her winter boots. "Peanut we have to hurry because if we don't leave soon we won't be in time for your surprise." Maya's eyes widened along with a huge smile on her face. "Okay mommy." She ran away excitedly to get her boots and coat. Ten minutes later while only wearing huge winter coats and boots with their pajamas the pair climbed into Bianca's SUV and left the house. While they were driving Bianca's phone started blaring over and over again. It got to the point where she had to shut it off because it had become so annoying. She pulled into a gas station about a half hour into the drive to get some gas and to also check her phone. "Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, Randy, Randy, Sam, Cody, Dusty, Ma, Cody, Sam, Randy, and Cody. Geez what did he do call the Calvary on me or something?" She said to herself as she helped Maya back into the car.

"Mommy are we almost there?" A sleepy Maya asked from the back seat. "Yep. We're almost there peanut we should be there soon." Maya just nodded her head sleepily. About an hour later they finally reached their destination. Before Bianca could even get out of the car Ashley ran outside. "What did that asshole do now B? I knew he would fuck up I just knew it!" Ashley took a minute to glance at the clothes Bianca wore. "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking driving in all of this snow? Where the hell is the rest of your clothes it's gotta be twenty degrees out here!" Ashley said while looking at Bianca's blue Betty Boop pajama pants. "Get your pregnant ass in the house before I hurt you I'll get Maya." Bianca nodded but went to Ashley instead and engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks for taking us in Ash." Ashley returned the hug as she told her. "You know you don't have to thank me I would have told you to come here or came to get you regardless. But what else are best friends for right?"

They walked into Ashley's two bedroom condo where Bianca felt immediately warmer while Ashley took the now sleeping Maya to lay her down. "Okay so tell me exactly what's going on I only got bits and pieces since you were talking so damn fast." "Well pretty much Cody is going around with his ex-girlfriend telling her all our problems and shit. I was even told that he called me a crazy hormonal bitch. Me the woman he _**loves**_ oh so much! It pissed me off because he was the main one bitching and moaning about how he wanted to be around for this pregnancy. Now that it's happening he's turning into an asshole." Ashley wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond or if Bianca was just venting so she stayed silent. "I mean really he is supposed to love ME not that whore. If he had a problem he could've come to me about it or hell even Randy! But NOPE he goes to the bitch that had the audacity to call ME a ring rat ME Ashley and his own daughter a bastard. What the hell is wrong with him? I don't even know if he's fucking her or not but it still hurts regardless!"

Bianca was pacing for her whole rant and was breathing hard as the tears ran down her face. Ashley doubted that she even knew she was crying. "B calm down! You're pregnant remember you can't get your blood pressure high. So that means calm down and stop stressing yourself out it's not good for my godchild okay?" Bianca took some deep calming breaths and nodded in agreement. "Okay you're right. Can you do me a favor and text everybody letting them know that we're fine? Because they all have been blowing up my damn phone since I left the house."

Ashley nodded and took the offered phone. She sent out a mass text that said: **Bianca and Maya are perfectly fine. They are both in very good hands. She didn't run away because she is still in Georgia. Maya is currently asleep and Bianca is on her way to sleep. Please everyone stop with all the texts and calling she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. When she's ready she will reach out to you all I'm sure. For further information ask Cody what the hell his problem is since he's the one that started this. Thank you and have a nice day :). ** After Ashley sent the message she made her way towards her bedroom. She smiled at the sight of Maya sleeping with her mouth open lightly snoring and Bianca cuddled up next to her while her hand rested on her stomach. "Well B I gotta head into work I tried to call out but they needed me. You know where everything is if you need anything. Call me if you need me and I'll be here as soon as I can. Okay?" "It's fine I know I called at the last minute. But thanks again for…."

"If you finish that sentence we are gonna have issues. I already told you, thanking me isnt necessary you and Maya are as close as family to me. I'll do anything I can to help out my family you know that. I gotta go before I'm late I'll text you when I'm on my way back to see if you need anything form the store. Love ya sis!" Ashley shouted as she ran down the stairs. Bianca just laid back while rubbing her stomach. "Mommy will figure this out guys I promise. She said while simultaneously rubbing Mayas cheek and her stomach.

**AN: I ended up changing this chapter about three times before it came to this. Hopefully you guys like it I decided to throw a little drama into this one. I honestly don't know where I'm going with the whole Brandi and Cody thing yet I guess I will probably figure that out from the reviews I get. Who knows? Because I damn sure don't lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody they are greatly appreciated! Bye people!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:Thanks to everybody that reads my story can't believe I'm getting so many reviews on this. You guys are so nice! Well here's the next chapter hope you like it! Shout out to KatieWoo who is THE best reviewer ever! Her stories are GREAT you guys should read them. Next Monday I'll be LIVE at Raw so excited for that since I've only been to house shows. It sucks that I won't see Randy :/ but I still have Cody and Cena ;). Well Im done rambling now enjoy. Bye people!**

Later that day Bianca was making lunch for herself and Maya when her phone went off for the first time in hours. She waddled over in time while grabbing a carrot stick. She sighed as she answered it. She knew he was gonna call again no matter what the text said. "What do you want? I'm trying to eat here." "Finally you're answering! Are you okay is my niece or nephew fine? How's my little Maya. Why weren't you answering your phone anyway? And exactly what do I have to beat Cody's ass for this time?" "Randy calm down. We are all perfectly fine I didn't even go fifty miles away from the house. I wasn't answering because I was pissed and emotional and didn't want to snap on someone who doesn't deserve it. You don't have to kick anyone's ass it's not necessary. I'm just not talking to that asshole anytime soon simple as that" "Okay. But what did he do that you don't want to talk to him?"

Bianca sighed while sitting down eating her carrot stick. "Basically he's around Brandi a lot of the time now. He's running to her all the time complaining about me and calling me all types of names. So for right now I don't want a damn thing to him." "WAIT! This asshole is cheating on YOU with Brandi? When he just purposed to you a couple of months ago. What the hell is his problem I can't believe this shit. Where are you? I'm coming to get you and bringing back here with Sam and Al. He doesn't deserve you."

"Whoa wait a minute Randy calm down I'm fine where I am. Besides my due date is coming up soon and I'm trying to not let all of this shit stress me out. I don't honestly know what's going on with Cody at all. One minute he's happy about being a dad again the next minute it's all this shit. I don't need the drama Randy I really don't my first pregnancy wasn't even this stressful and I didn't even know who was Mayas father."

"B I don't know exactly what's going on with Cody and Brandi but I know I'll damn sure find out. "Bianca had to smile at the thought of Randy being so protective over her. "Okay if you want to, but I gotta go I was in the middle of making lunch and you know my fat ass loves to eat." Randy chuckled at that. "Yeah yeah go feed that baby. I'll text you later and you better reply!" Bianca laughed at him. "If I'm awake I promise I'll answer. Love you Randy!" "Love you too kiss Maya for me."

Once she hung up with Randy she went back into the kitchen to finish their lunches. She made Maya her favorite which was chicken nuggets and made herself a homemade pizza. "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Bianca dropped her slice of pizza and racked her brain for an excuse. "Uh he should be home before the baby is here ok Peanut." She nodded and picked up another nugget. "When are we going back home I miss my toys." "We came to spend some time with Aunty Ashley. Don't you like being over here?" "Yeah mommy but it's not the same as home." "I know Peanut we will probably go back home in a few days. Okay?" "Okay mommy."

Later on that night while Maya was asleep it was like one of Bianca and Ashley old sleepovers when they were teenagers. "So do you know what you're gonna do about asshole?" Bianca let out a huge sigh. "I'm trying to not think about him right now. I don't need the stress this close to my due date I don't want any complications. So can we please just not talk about him?" "Fine but can we talk about how you're gonna take me to see this Brandi whore after you have this baby so I can beat her ass?" Bianca let out a huge laugh at the innocent look on Ashley's face as she said that.

"Yeah you can beat her ass but only after I get her first. We still have a little while to wait before I'm back to kicking ass though." While they laughed and gossiped like teenagers Bianca's phone went off. She didn't really think much of it sense nobody had called her all day other than Randy and Ashley. "Hello?" "B where are you?" "I already told you don't worry about us. Go worry about Brandi and what she's doing because honestly I don't have anything to say to you Cody." "B. You don't even know what's going on. I don't know what you've heard but there is _**NOTHING**_ going on with me and Brandi if you would just talk to me you'd know that."

"Cody tell me this if the shoe was on the other foot and it was me parading around with my ex when my **FIANCE** isn't around what the hell would you think? I really just want to be left alone for a while because all this shit is stressing me out and it's not good for me and the baby so I'm asking you to just let me figure this all out." "Bianca you are thirty-eight weeks pregnant you can have this baby any day now and I want to be there!" "No you don't have to be there apparently since you like running around complaining about me to your ex. Bye Cody if I do by chance happen to go into labor before I decided I want to see you again I'll text you."

She looked over at Ashley who looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry you're going through all this baby daddy drama let's eat ice cream and watch our movies." "Okay so what do want to watch Mr. Kruger or Mr. Myers?" "Let's go with Freddy this time." Both women were engrossed in their movies and snacks that when the doorbell rang the both shrieked like the scared women in the movies. "_**SHIT**_! That scared the hell out of me!" "You're not the only one. Who the hell could that be this late at night?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the door. Once she opened the door and all Bianca heard was cursing.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house? How the fuck do you even know where I live? I know for damn sure B wouldn't tell you. You better start explaining yourself before I call the cops on your ass." At all the commotion and the mention of her name Bianca carefully waddled towards the door. "What's going on? At that moment the door was pushed back to reveal Cody. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Baby please just hear me out. If you'd just let me explain you would understand…" "What is there for me to understand huh Cody? You're going around doing who knows what with your ex-girlfriend. The one who called me a ring rat and your daughter a bastard. Did you forget all about that? All I asked was for you to give me a little time and you couldn't even give me that!"

"Bianca do you want me to call the cops on this jackass?" She turned around and looked at Ashley, who'd she'd completely forgotten was even there. "No. I wouldn't do that to him no matter how pissed off at him I am right now." "B please just give me ten minutes to explain and then I'll go." Bianca sighed and turned to look at Ashley who took the hint to leave. "If you fuck it up I'm calling the cops on your ass." She said before giving them privacy but not before she shot Cody a deadly look. Bianca sat down on Ashley's porch swing as she crossed her arms over her huge stomach. "Talk."

Cody took a deep breath. "Okay yes I was talking to Brandi she approached me though. All we've ever done is talk I'd never in a million years cheat on you B you know I love you. I realize now that if I needed to talk to someone I should have went to Randy, hell I could've went to Dustin or Dad but I didn't. It's just that I've never had to deal with anything like this and I just had to vent my frustrations." "So your excuse for talking to your ex-girlfriend and calling me all types of crazy shit is based on your frustration? I told you when you first asked me for another baby that my emotions and hormones would be all over the damn place. So I honestly don't wanna hear that you're frustrated especially when I'm basically on my own. Did I go a little overboard? Maybe. But I didn't get truly pissed until you told me you might not be in the damn _**COUNTRY**_ when the baby comes. You're supposed to be _**WITH**_ me when I have the baby not half way across the world."

Cody sighed when he noticed she started crying. He walked carefully closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry B I can't apologize enough to you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry for saying those things about you. I love you, Maya, and this baby so much I don't know what I would do without you guys. But I do have some good news." He smiled down at her when she looked at her. "Don't think I'm not still pissed at you but I guess I except your apology. But only on one condition." "Name it and it's yours." Cody said quickly.

"Leave the bitch alone she doesn't exist anymore. Deal?" "Done." "Good now what's this good news?" "I asked for time off and they gave it to me. I'm completely yours for three months." Bianca smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh Cody I have some bad news for you though. Randy knows and you know how he gets." Cody groaned. "Now he's gonna be a pain in the ass. Oh well I'll deal with it. As long as I have my family I'm fine." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Bianca was about to say something when she felt a severe pain in her stomach. Cody saw the look on her face.

"What? What's wrong are you okay?" "I'm fine it's just…. SHIT that hurt!" She took a calming breath. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bianca was trying to breathe through the pain to answer him. "I'm fine it's just Braxton Hicks contractions." "Those are the fake ones right?" Cody asked worriedly. "Yeah everything is fine." "So can we go home now?" Just as she was about to answer him she felt warmth trickling down her legs. "Shit. Cody we can't go home right now." "Why not I thought we were fine? I love you and ..." "Cody shut the hell up and listen! I gotta tell you something and you can't freak out okay?" He nodded. She took one more deep breath and said. "My water just broke." "WHAT!"


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm trying to post this one sooner than I usually do since I'll be at RAW the day I usually post. But I'm STILL trying to figure out how I'm going to end this story I think I have an idea just not quite sure how it will play out yet. I think this is probably the longest chapter I've written! So hopefully enjoy and I'll see you next chapter. Bye people!**

She was in labor. As in right this minute we are in the process of almost having a baby. "Are you sure that you're in labor? I thought you said it was the Braxton Hicks things. Oh my god the baby's room isn't even ready!" Cody looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He then looked at Bianca's stomach and yelled. "You can't come out yet we're not ready for you!" He looked up at her with a worried expression. "Do you have the baby bag? SHIT!" If Bianca wasn't in so much pain she would have been in tears from laughing at him. She was letting him have his moment as she tried to breathe through her pain.

"Cody Garrett Runnels if you don't take me to the hospital right now I _**PROMISE**_ you that I will personally castrate you with my bare hands!" That snapped him out of it. "What do I do? Do I go get Maya?" Bianca opened the door and yelled for Ashley. "What's wrong B? Whoa what's going on is it the baby?" "Yeah. My water just broke…." Bianca groaned as she held her stomach. "Damn I forgot how much this hurts. Can you keep Maya for us tonight? I don't want to have her there not knowing how long this is gonna take." "Yeah you guys go ahead to the hospital we'll be over there later tomorrow. Call or text me the details." Bianca nodded as Cody helped her into the car.

"Love you!" She heard Ashley yell as they pulled out of the driveway. "Hurry the hell up Cody! You can drive faster than this it's one in the morning there is no damn traffic!" "I don't want to get a ticket B we'll be there soon." "Well I really don't wanna have my baby in a damn car! So I _**strongly**_ suggest that you drive faster or I'll drive my damn self." Cody sighed. Everyone always complained that he drove like an old person, but he just liked to obey the laws of the road. "Fine. But if we get pulled over it's your fault and I don't want to hear you complaining." She took a deep breath. "I don't give a damn if we get a ticket just get me to the hospital."

They were about ten minutes away from the hospital when they heard a siren and saw the blue and red lights. "Are you kidding me right now?" Bianca groaned. "_**See**_ I told you this shit would happen but _**NO**_ you didn't wanna listen." "Cody shut the hell up it's your fault I'm in this this situation in the first place! If you would have kept your dick in your pants I wouldn't be in all this damn pain!" Cody was about to say she wasn't complaining when it happened but thought better of it. He looked over at the window when he heard tapping on it. "Sir Do you know you were going about twenty miles over the legal limit?" "Yes I did officer; I'm in a rush to get to the hospital my fiancé's water broke." "Can you hurry the fuck up? I would prefer to not have my baby in a damn car!" Cody looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry officer she's just in a lot of pain." "Ma'am there is no need for that type of language. Since I know from experience from my own wife I'll let you off with a warning. Just slow down the roads are a little icy." "Thank you officer I'm sorry once again for her language." The cop nodded his head and walked back to his car and pulled off. "B you can't do shit like that we could've gotten arrested. Then you wouldn't have to worry about having the baby in a car because you would've been giving birth in a cell!"

"Cody you have two seconds to get me to the hospital before I beat your ass." She hissed through her teeth. Cody swallowed back a retort at the evil look she shot him and pulled off. Five minutes and twelve death threats later they arrived at the hospital. Cody rushed inside and returned to the car with a nurse and wheelchair. "About damn time." Bianca mumbled as a nurse approached her side of the car. "Hello Bianca I'll be your nurse for the night just press this button here if you need anything. The doctor will be in shortly." She said after checking Bianca over and hooking her up to all of the machines. Cody was sitting next to her in the 'Daddy Chair' as the nurse called it and reached for Bianca's hand. "Don't even think about touching me right now." She told him as she snatched her hand away.

"Okay….. Um I'll call everybody and let them know what's going on." Bianca just grunted as she was hit with another contraction. Cody sent out texts to his parents, Bianca's parents, Dustin, Randy, and as much as he didn't want to he also texted Ashley. Dusty was the first to reply saying that he and Michelle would be there as soon as visiting hours started. He then got a phone call from Bianca's father letting him know that her mother was packing as they spoke and would be on the first flight out of Connecticut. He got reply from both Randy and Dustin not to long after. With Randy saying they would be there as soon as they could the next day and Dustin saying he'd be coming in at visiting hours. He put his phone away and watched Bianca. He could tell she was in a lot of pain but didn't know what to do to help her. "B want me to get the nurse for you?" She shook her head no. She looked over at him and he looked jumpy. _I guess I am being a little hard on him._ She thought.

"Come here Cody." He took a cautious step towards her. She grabbed his hand softly. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you, but this shit hurts like hell. When is everybody coming?" Well my parents, Dustin and probably Dakota are coming when visiting hours start. Your dad called me and said they would be on the first flight out and the whole Orton clan will be here sometime tomorrow." Bianca nodded and held Cody's hand a little tighter as she was racked by another contraction. A few hours after she was admitted to the hospital the doctor finally came to check on her. "Hello I'm Dr. Vargas how are you feeling Ms. Davis?" She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Well Doc I feel like something is trying to burst its way out of my vagina! So I'd say I'm having a very productive day wouldn't you."

Cody had to turn his head so he wouldn't laugh at the look on the doctor's face. "Um well let's see how far you are now." He pulled on his rubber gloves and pulled up the little stool and sat down between her legs. "Whoa wait what are you doing?" Cody pulled the blanket back down when the doctor lifted it up. Bianca laughed at his expression. "Baby it's okay he has to see how much I'm dilated to know how soon I can start pushing." "But he doesn't need to be sticking his hands up there!" Bianca laughed and tugged Cody's hand so he was standing closer to her head. She pulled his lips against hers so that he was distracted while the doctor checked her out.

"It's fine I promise it's what he's supposed to do." She whispered against his lips. "Well Ms. Davis, you are about five centimeters dilated so you're halfway there. But this can take a while so I'll just let your body work things out naturally and I'll be back in a few hours. Before I go do you need anything for the pain?" "No I think I'm fine for right now. Thank you doctor sorry for the attitude earlier." He smiled at her and patted her hand that didn't have an I.V. "It's fine I've actually had a lot worse." He went to shake Cody's hand but he just glared at him. "Cody stop it he's just doing his job. It's not like he was trying finger me or something calm down." "Can't they give you a female doctor? He looks like one of those creepy old child molesters or something. I don't like him." Bianca sighed. She was in pain, uncomfortable, and Cody was starting to annoy her. "Fine go ask the nurses if there is a female doctor around if it's such a big issue for you." He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you baby." "Uh huh. Hey! While you're at it can you ask them if I can have some food I'm starving?" He nodded and walked out the door.

It was now almost eight in the morning and after only being allowed to have ice chips, popsicles, and applesauce Bianca was getting more pissed the hungrier she was becoming. "Okay Ms. Davis you're about at seven and a half centimeters now. It shouldn't be much longer now." "Well can I have some food when the baby comes because you people are basically starving me?" The nurse was about to answer her when both sets of parents walked into the room. "Oh my baby's having another baby!" Bianca was automatically calmed down she even had a smile on her face. Bianca's mother meant everything to her. She was almost a complete replica of her mother. They had very few differences the only ones being that her mom was a few inches taller with dark brown eyes and short black hair.

"Mommy you're here!" "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. What's going on did you have the baby yet?" "No I'm not even fully dilated yet! They are gonna starve me to death in here mommy. At this point I really want the baby out just so I can eat." She huffed which caused everybody to laugh at her. That's when she noticed everybody else in the room. "Hey you guys. I love you all but if one of you just so happen to have a burger or something in your pocket I'd love you even more." They all laughed at her and said they didn't have anything. Bianca was slowly getting restless. She hadn't slept since she arrived to the hospital and all the voices were somehow slowly lulling her to sleep.

Cody was telling the families about their adventure to the hospital and he was even forced into telling everyone what caused the pair to have a huge fight. "So what you're telling me is that you cheated on my daughter who is also your fiancée and the mother of your children?" Bianca's father Tony asked while starting to stand with rage flashing in his eyes. Cody gulped. Bianca's dad was not someone you'd consider _small_. He stood at 6'2 and was about two hundred fifty pounds; he had a look so deadly it'd make your heart stop. Bianca's mother Bobbie grabbed his arm to settle him down. "Let him finish before you even think about doing anything." She said without taking her eyes off of the suddenly fearful Cody. It would be hard to tell which parent Bianca got her aggressive attitude from. "No I didn't cheat on her I just went to the wrong person about the problems that were going on between us. That was one hundred percent wrong on my part I admit to that but I'd never _**ever**_ cheat on her it took too long to get her and I'll be damned if I do anything to loose her."

Tony looked him in the eye as he said. "I'm gonna say this one time only you hurt my daughter again and I'll hurt you. You claim to love her and all of this other shit don't screw this up by fucking around on her. You want to marry you and she's about to give birth to your second child don't you dare think of any other woman than that one right there or I _**promise**_ you you'll regret it." Cody swallowed hard and nodded his head. They all noticed that Bianca had drifted off to sleep so they kept quiet. Eventually both sets of parents headed down to the cafeteria to get coffee while Bianca slept. Around ten that morning Bianca had her own little posse in her room. Currently it was her and Cody, Dusty and Michelle, Tony and Bobbie, Dustin and Dakota, Ashley and Maya, and the final arrivals were the Orton family.

Randy had everyone taking bets on what the baby would be while both Alanna and Maya played in the far corner. "I'm still putting fifty on it being a girl. I honestly don't think our B can make a boy." Randy said as he wrote down everyone's predictions. "Nope I'm going for a boy definitely." Ashley said while putting down her fifty. "I'm with Ash on this one I think it's a boy." Sam said while handing her fifty to Randy. "Hell with as big as she is it could be twins!" Dustin said while putting down twenty five for a boy and twenty five for a girl. "Hey Dust." Bianca called out to him, when he looked over he saw her flipping him the bird. "Love ya too sis." He chuckled.

It was ten o clock when the now female doctor returned to Bianca's room. "Well Bianca I think we're about ready to have a baby. Now this is your last chance to get the epidural if you want it so let me know so I can arrange it." Bianca shook her head she wanted to try it all natural. "No I'm going natural but I fully apologize now for all the cursing I'm going to do." The doctor laughed. "I won't take it to heart I promise. Well I'll be back in about half an hour and then you'll have yourself a baby." Cody was grinning from ear to ear he kissed Bianca a few times on the lips. "I love you so much B. You have no idea how much thank you for all of this." He told her while stroking her hair.

"You're saying all that now but I guarantee once I start the pushing…. Well let's just say sorry in advance baby." Cody gave her a weird look when she just smiled at him. The nurse walked in the room and started getting everything ready. "Okay do you have anyone else that you want in the room with you or is it just gonna be daddy?" "Can I have both of my mom's in here with me too?" "Well it's usually against procedure but since this is a bigger room I don't see why not." She smiled at Bianca and went to get her requested family members. Cody just smiled and kissed her head. "You ready to be a new mommy again?" "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Both mothers came into the room crying. "Oh thank you Bumblebee for letting me be in here for this. It really means a lot to me." She said as she wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "You ready to experience this Cody? I'm gonna tell you now with Maya it wasn't pretty but as you know the outcome was great." "Yeah I'm sure I can handle it."

"UGH Cody I hate you! I hope you're dick falls off! You are _never_ touching me again, you better get used to your damn hand!" Cody was currently too scared to say anything. Bianca was basically threatening everything short of death against him. He tried to help encourage her like the doctor told him to but he gave up after she tried to punch him. "I see the head! Keep pushing B!" Bianca's mother was there for Mayas birth so nothing that Bianca said really shocked her. "I can't do it mommy it hurts too much and I'm so tired." Bianca whimpered. "Come on B you can do it. I know you can just a couple more pushes and we'll get to meet our baby."

Cody finally found his voice. Bianca looked up at him and they both had tears in their eyes. Bianca pushed as hard as she could and let out a sigh of relief when she felt some of the pressure leave. "The heads out Bianca! One more push you can do it!" "Come on B I can see its little face." "One more push and we'll have our baby. Come on B." Bianca pushed with the little bit of energy she had left and the pressure was completely gone. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the cries of her baby. Cody was amazed at the small person that the doctor was holding up to him. It was like everything was going in slow motion he didn't hear anything his eyes were locked on the little squirming body of his child. His _**SON**_. He took the offered scissors and cut the umbilical cord. As the nurse took the baby to get cleaned he turned his attentions to Bianca. She was looking up at him with a lazy smile on her face. He wiped her hair off her sweaty face and gave her the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

"I love you so much Bianca. You and our kids mean the world to me. Thank you for letting me experience all of this and for coming back into my life." Bianca just smiled at him. "Thank you for accepting me back into your life. You'll never understand how much it means to me that you loved me and took me and Maya in." Both of their mothers just watched their children with tears in their eyes. The nurse came back and handed Bianca her baby with a smile. "We have a little boy Cody. He's absolutely perfect." She said while looking down at her little boy. After holding him for a while she handed him over to Cody. He sat down in his chair and looked him over. Ten fingers and ten toes he looked so tiny in his big arms but he was perfect. "So what's little man's name gonna be?" Bobbie asked Bianca. "His name is Christian Gregory Runnels. And he is the most beautiful little boy in the world." She said while smiling in the direction of the two most important men in her life.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I'm glad everyone liked last chapter. I honestly came up with baby Christians name as I was writing he chapter. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted him to have Cody's initials CGR so that's what I came up with glad everyone seems to like that choice! I'm positive that this story will not go over thirty chapters so I'm making next chapter the all about the wedding. It's gonna be a few months in the future because I didn't really feel like writing all of the preparations for it. I added my little "Raw Experience" at the end of this chapter you can read it if you want but if you don't just know that it was AMAZING! **

It was currently about three thirty in the morning inside the room it was completely silent minus the soft coos from baby Christian. "I love you so much Chris. I can't wait for you to get older I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know. I'll teach you all about video games, comics, wrestling and girls. Oh I'll _definitely_ teach you all about girls." He chuckled as he stroked his little chubby cheek. "And maybe if you're lucky you'll get an amazingly loving and beautiful woman like your mommy. I can't believe you're finally here buddy. Now I have somebody on my side when your big sister and mommy try to tag team me." He chuckled when Christian grabbed his finger. Bianca just laid there and let them have a father and son moment. Obviously Cody didn't know she was awake but she didn't want to ruin the moment by telling Cody that Christian didn't need to know a thing about girls _anytime_ soon.

While watching them she fell asleep with a smile on her face. The next morning she woke up to numerous voices in her room. "He is so adorable! I can't get over how cute he is. Cody you know B is gonna have him locked up right?" "Why would she do that?" "He's gonna have so many girls beating down the door it won't even be funny." Cody smirked at that and said. "Well just look at who his dad is of course that would happen." Bianca took that as her signal to speak. "It won't happen. Not while I'm around I'll be the biggest cock blocker on this earth." She said with a yawn as she sat up in her bed with a small wince. "Hey mommy how are you feeling." Ashley asked as she handed her Christian. "I'm fine now that somebody isn't tap dancing on my bladder anymore." She said smiling down at her baby.

"Where's my other baby?" She asked while looking around. "I'm right here babe." "Not you. Where's my peanut?" Cody pouted at her. "Oh stop it. You know I love you too, but I haven't seen my Maya. Has she met her brother yet?" Cody kissed her lips gently. "I love you too B. Maya went to the cafeteria with our moms to get something to eat." Bianca nodded. "Okay. Soo how long until we can get out of here? I want to sleep in my own bed!" Just as she asked that her doctor entered. "Well nice to see that you're finally awake Bianca. So how are you feeling today?" She handed Christian to Cody. "I feel perfectly fine Doc. So when can we head on home?" The doctor chuckled at her eagerness to leave. "Well hospital policy says you have to stay for at least forty eight hours after birth. So I'd say you can leave tomorrow morning."

Bianca sighed and nodded her head. "So an extra night in here is gonna suck." Bianca pouted as she folded her arms. "Aww its okay B just think of it as a mini vacation. You don't have to do anything if I was you I'd take advantage of it." Bianca just looked at Ashley. "You know how I am Ashley. I hate not being able to do anything. I just wanna go home with my babies." She sighed. "Am I included in the babies' part this time?" "Yes Cody. I swear sometimes you're the biggest baby I have! I kinda feel bad for Christian because he's gonna have to listen to you go on and on about comics all the time." Cody looked at her like she just slapped him in the face. "I can't believe you just said that. That's like me saying… that's like me saying all the music you like is annoying!"

Bianca just laughed at him. "You can do that but it won't bother me. Hell half of the music I like I don't even know _why_ I like it so you lose this one babe." "You know what I was gonna be nice and go and get you some food but now I'll just let you suffer and eat the disgusting hospital food." "Okay I'm sorry. Our son will love comics and be just as much of a nerd as his daddy." "You are so cut off when we get out of here." They both laughed when they heard Ashley dry heaving in the corner of the room. "Um hello did you forget that I was still in the room?" "How could we ever do that?" Cody mumbled. Bianca shot him a look. "Anyway! I just had a baby Cody sex isn't happing for a while anyway, but you're saying I'm cut off like you can resist me. We both know you can't keep your hands off me."

"Okay guys…GUYS please for the love of both me and Christian stop it!" As Cody and Bianca were laughing Maya walked into the room with her grandmothers. "Hi mommy. I bought you flowers! Oh and I got Chrissy a dinosaur Uncle Randy said boys like that stuff." "Thank you for my flowers Peanut. But why are you calling him Chrissy?" "Cuz Mommy! Nana and Grandma said calling him baby wasn't nice and that I could give him a nickname like you gave me. I picked Chrissy you like it right mommy?" She looked at Cody and both of their mothers who looked like they were trying to contain their laughter. "Uh yeah peanut it's cute. But I'm not sure he'll like it when he gets bigger." "So? I'm his big sister he has to listen to whatever I say."

"Somebody has been around Uncle Randy to long I think." Bianca said while looking at Cody. "But I love Uncle Randy and Aunty Sammy mommy. They let me and Lana watch funny movies while they wrestle." The whole room went silent when she said that. As calmly as she could she asked her daughter. "Where is your Uncle Randy Peanut?" "He said that they would be back later." Bianca nodded as she shot a look to Cody. They both had the same expression on their faces that said _**I'm gonna kill them!**_

A few hours later after Maya went home with her grandparents the Orton's finally arrived at the hospital. "Hey how're doing mommy? We brought you something." Sam said while handing her a blue "It's A Boy!" bag full of candy and personalized clothes and towels for Christian. "Aww wow thanks you guys! These are adorable but I need to ask you guys a question." Randy smirked and hugged Bianca who was sitting cross legged on her bed. "Of course we'll be the godparents B! You don't even need to ask." Sam's eyes lit up and she ran and hugged Cody. "Oh my gosh you guys it'd be an honor for us!" Bianca looked at them confused.

"That's nice to know but I wanted to know why the hell was ya'll "wrestling" when Maya was there? I mean I can't tell you guys when you can and can't have sex at your own house but damn guys!" "Whoa wait what are you talking about B?" "Maya told us earlier today that you and Sam let her and Lanna watch funny movies when ya'll wrestle. Those were her exact words." "Shit I don't know where she got that from but you guys know sometimes you gotta get when you can." Randy said with a smirk that made Sam blush.

"Ugh! Hello I don't wanna hear that shit Randy!" "I'm just saying." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah whatever nasty." "Are you serious? I'm nasty? Me? You think about sex twenty four seven! Even when you were a virgin you always talked about sex. I'm surprised Cody can even walk dealing with you." Bianca turned scarlet as she gave him the one finger salute. "Whatever Randy. Just don't have sex around my daughter when she's awake is all I'm asking." "Won't happen again we promise. Right Sam?" She nodded trying to get the color to return to her cheeks. "So back to this godparent thing you came out of nowhere with." "Yeah we want to be his godparents. I mean you're like my little sister and Cody's one of my best friends so I don't see why not."

"Randy when was the last time I told you that you were a cocky asshole?" She rolled her eyes when he actually sat and thought about it. "About a few days ago. Why?" "Just because he's one of your best friends and you see me as a sister doesn't mean that you have to be his godfather." He pouted. "But B you love us don't you? And you know that we love Maya and Christian we wanna have some type of title for them." "Um. What's wrong with you calling them your niece and nephew?" "Nothing damn it we just wanna be the godparents!" "Geese calm down Randy I'm joking. We'd love to have you guys as his godparents. It looks like he's going to have two godmothers though because none of us would hear the end of it from Ashley otherwise." They all nodded in agreement.

Finally the forty eight hours were up and Bianca and Christian could go home. Bianca was practically bouncing because she could go home. Once the nurse came with the wheelchair she quickly got into the chair and reached for Christian. While waiting for Cody to bring the car closer to the entrance Bianca was trying to adjust her huge coat and Christians baby blue snowsuit with little ears. The nurse started talking to her. "Ma'am I gotta say you got you a good one. He hasn't left your side since you've been here. You can tell by the look in his eyes that he loves ya. And you can also see that he adores this little boy here too. When he wasn't with you he was standing at the nursery. It helps that he's real easy on the eyes too." She winked as Cody finally pulled up.

Bianca had to smile because she knew the older woman was right. She considered herself a very lucky woman right now. Cody loved her even with all of her flaws and still wanted to marry her. The same man who gave her two very beautiful children. She was a very lucky woman indeed. Cody got out of the car and made sure that Christian was strapped tightly into his car seat then he gently helped Bianca next to him. "We're Chris! You get to see your room with all of your toys I'm so excited." She said while stroking his little cheek.

"They're here everybody get to your spots!" Everyone scattered to their positions to hide. An unsuspecting Cody and Bianca pulled into the garage and got Christian out of the car. "You sure got everything babe?" "Yeah I got it just hold the door for us." Bianca held the door open and as soon as it was closed they heard. "**SURPRISE!**" They looked around and saw their house decked out in blue with a huge banner that said "Welcome Home Christian!" Bianca was in complete shock. They had decorated the whole living room in blue. They even had two huge cakes. One was in the shape of a baby bottle that had his birthdate and full name on it and the other was a diaper cake full of baby supplies. Maya ran up to her parents and little brother smiling widely.

"Do you like it mommy? I helped make the decorations! And look it Nana gave me this and big sister presents!" She said showing off a sash that said "big sister" and her purse full of things. "I love it peanut. Everything looks so nice but I really love your shirt." She said gesturing to the shirt that said Big Sister with a ribbon around it. "I like it too because it has my name! Oh yeah grandma got one for Chrissy too his is really tiny." Then she ran back to Alanna to show her all of her gifts. Once the celebration was underway Christian was passed around from family member to family member. Photos were taken and laughs were had it was a great homecoming for the little family.

Later on that night after everyone had left Cody was relaxing with his fiancée in there bed. "I changed Chris so he should be good for a little while and he's not due for his next bottle until one. So we should try to get in a little sleep while we can." Bianca told him while yawning. He just nodded and got comfortable in the bed. Bianca snuggled against him and almost immediately fell asleep. Cody looked down at her and moved her hair out of her face. "I love you so much B. You'll never know how I am that you came back to me and brought Maya into my life. Now we have two very beautiful children and we are gonna be married soon. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you I love you." He whispered and then kissed her on the forehead. He knew they would have a great life together and couldn't wait to see what it would bring.

**AN2 (Raw Experience): RAW was AMAZING! I was about seven rows behind the announce table. Before I even got into the building I saw Punk come jogging out all sweaty and was kinda in awe for a minute lol. I saw Alex Riley, Drew Macintyre, and everybody else that was on Raw and Superstars. Bad news was that I didn't get to see my Cody :(. But I was still very very pleased with everyone I did see. Pyro is NOT my friend it damn near gave me a heart attack. I think the best thing for me was seeing Christian after being a fan of his since his debut I almost cried when I found out he'd be there. I didn't even know he was going to be there until I was in my seat. But overall for it to be my first live Raw it went way past my expectations and I can't wait to go again. PS: VADER WAS ON RAW! I'm pretty sure I shocked a few older fans by knowing him. I actually told this one guy "I'm not that young I know who the hell Vader is. I was five when he made his debut in WWF!" That shut them up lol. Okay I'm done now Bye people!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I have no idea what weddings are really like because the last one I went to I was about four and all I remembered from that was being pissed that I couldn't be the flower girl with my cousin and then smashing cake in her face lol. So if this sucks terribly that's the reason why. I worked on this chapter for literally three days and I really tried to put a lot of detail into it but I honestly started getting lazy at the end so that's why the chapter ended. Next chapter will be the last one it will be about Cody and Bianca's family five years after their wedding. Thank you everyone who has read this. But a **_**HUGE**_** thanks to all of you guys that reviewed. You are all AMAZING! Thank you so much! Bye people!**

Today was the day. She was going to become Mrs. Cody Runnels she would no longer be Bianca Lorena Davis in just a few hours she would be known as Bianca Lorena Runnels. She would be marrying the man of her dreams, the man who gave her a beautiful daughter and a handsome son. Bianca was lying in bed thinking about everything they had been through to get them to this very moment. From her relationship with Ted and finding out he cheated on her to the almost horrible night when she was almost attacked at the bar which led to Maya's conception. She smiled thinking about that first night with Cody. He'd set her body on fire that night and made her feel things that she'd only read about. But her smile quickly turned to a frown when she thought of the years Maya had without her father. Cody would scold her every time she would bring up being sorry for what she did he would always tell her "it's in the past we're together now. I forgave you a long time ago." So she never brought it up in front of him anymore but it would always be the biggest mistake she had ever made.

Then she started to think about how they got reunited. That was probably one of the most nerve-racking days of her life. She didn't know what to expect that night but she was grateful that nothing she imagined came close to the results. The last few years had their ups and downs but they got passed it all. The only thing she wouldn't let enter her mind was the dark period of her life when she had gotten kidnapped. Ted was a subject that was never touched. No one spoke of him anymore, he no longer existed to them. She had spent months in therapy after that time. But she was better now. Ted had gotten fifteen years in a Florida jail without the possibility of parole.

Bianca shook her head she was not gonna think about that bastard on one of the most important days of her life. She stretched a looked around her hotel room the room was a mess and things were everywhere. Ashley and Sam had thrown her a _little_ bachelorette party the night before. The three friends and a few of her family members had gone out to a popular club in the middle of Atlanta for her last night as an unmarried woman. They currently sat in a V.I.P section of the club and even had their own personal server. They all enjoyed a few snacks and drinks and danced to the music. After a few hours they all went back to the hotel.

Bianca had to laugh at her friends and family when she walked into her room because it seemed that they had bought every cheesy bachelorette party favor and decoration they could find. "How the hell did ya'll do all of this when we were gone?" She heard the door open and almost died of laughter. "Mom! Oh god this is so awkward." Her mom just laughed. "What it's just a few plastic dicks. Pretty sure everyone in this room has seen them so chill out." Everybody just laughed. Ashley dragged her to a chair that was in the center of the room and put a bachelorette sash and crown on her. Then Sam walked up and handed her a pink and black bachelorette pimp cup complete with a pink penis straw.

"Really you guys. Y'all give me a pimp cup with a pink dick in it? I'm basically gonna suck on a penis in front of my mother! This is so awkward but I'm gonna get drunk so I won't remember this shit anyway!" Everyone cheered and they started passing around drinks and taking shots. "Okay ladies. Game time!" Ashley yelled. They spent the next few hours playing games and drinking. Bianca got up from her bed smiling while thinking about all the fun she had the night before. Ashley and Sam spent the night with her because everyone was too drunk to remember their own room number. But Ashley was currently nowhere to be found. Bianca walked over numerous penis shaped favors on her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Today's the day you're gonna marry the man of your dreams." "First sign of you going crazy happens when you start talking to yourself." She heard from behind her. Turning around she sees Ashley lying in the tub with a blanket and pillow. Bianca let out a loud laugh that causes Ashley to groan. "What the hell are you doing sleeping in the tub?" "Shh not so loud some people aren't superhuman like you and actually have hangovers. But to answer your question, I have not one fucking clue." Just then Sam stumbled into the bathroom and made a beeline towards the toilet quickly throwing her head into it. "See this is what happens to normal people when they drink as much as we did last night." "Oh whatever! I can't help that I've never had a hangover." She paused when she heard poor Sam start to dry heave. "And from the sound of that I'm happy as hell that I've never had one." She said while frowning.

Back at the house Cody was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. Today was the day that he would finally make Bianca a Runnels. She would be sharing his last name after all these years he couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He had spent the night before hanging out with Randy and Dustin. They just lounged around the house watching sports and playing video games. He was currently trying to calm his nerves all he could do was think 'What if she doesn't show up?'. Dustin walked into the living room to see Cody deep in thought. "What's wrong Codes? You're supposed to be happy you're finally getting to marry your dream girl." Cody sighed "I know that I guess I'm just nervous. I mean what if she gets cold feet or something?"

Dustin let out a laugh at that. "Boy do you _not_ see how much she loves you? Hell I think if she didn't wanna marry ya she would've been gone a long time ago. Ya'll been together for years now and have two cute kids. I doubt she's gonna leave ya now." "I guess. Well what time did we have to leave again?" "We got about four hours before we leave to go to the hotel. And before you ask yes I have the rings you just gotta make sure you have all of your shit together. You're worried for nothing and everything is gonna go fine. I'm gonna make sure Randy is up and getting ready." Cody nodded and flopped into his chair. Maybe Dustin was right he was worrying over nothing.

Back with Bianca and her girls they were all in the process of getting their hair and nails done. "So what are your colors for the wedding?" "Well I _wanted_ pink to be in there somewhere but my fiancé refused to wear it so I went for turquoise, black, and white." The hairstylist nodded. "So any particular way you want your hair?" "Uhh…nice? I don't really know how to have it I'm used to just wearing it a ponytail or having it out." Bianca chuckled. Ashley who was sitting next to her getting her makeup finished rolled her eyes. And went to whisper the perfect design for her in the hairdresser's ear. The woman smiled and nodded as she got to work. "Ashley if you have me looking like an idiot on my wedding day I'm kicking your ass!" "Like I'd ever do that to you. You'll love it I promise and so will Cody later on tonight." She said with a wink.

After all the woman had gotten their hair and nails done they returned to the hotel. "Maya Sierra if you don't stay still or you're gonna go in time out!" She sat down with a pout. "But grandma I'm bored when is Auntie Sam coming back with Ally?" "She should be here soon and then both of you girls have to get into your dresses that's why I want you to stay still so you don't mess up your hair." "Okay grandma." Bianca was sitting in her room in nothing but a robe while drinking orange juice trying to calm her nerves. They had two and a half hours until the wedding ceremony started and she was getting antsy. Finally all of her bridesmaids had arrived.

Ashley was her maid of honor then she had Sam, Dakota, and her cousin Erica. All three of the bridesmaids had black halter style dresses with a turquoise sash around their waists while Ashley had a turquoise strapless dress with a black sash. Bianca decided that she would have both Maya and Alanna in the wedding so she had two flower girls. Both girls had the same dress but with different colors. Alanna's was basically a mini version of Ashley's while Maya's was white with turquoise outline and sash. As much as she wanted Christian to be a part of the wedding she knew it wouldn't be possible because he was only five months old.

Once it was time to get dressed there was a knock on the door and Ashley went to answer it. "Damn if you weren't married I'd have to have a go at you." She said while looking Randy up and down. He chuckled at her. "Where's our girl is she having a panic attack yet?" "Nope she's just getting a little antsy though. Hold on let me make sure everybody is decent first." She said while looking into the room and them yelling "Sam's sexy husband is here so cover up!" and then turned around and escorted him into the room. "Hey Randy. What's wrong did something happen, is everybody okay? Did Christian throw up on his tux?" She talked a mile a minute just knowing something went wrong.

"Calm down B. Everything and everyone is fine. I came to give you this from Cody that's all so breath." She visibly took a deep breath and relaxed. "What is it?" "I'm not _that_ nosey I didn't look. But he told me to bring it to you and I think it's a note in there too. But I gotta go back to the room I'll see you out there Mrs. Runnels." He kissed her on the cheek and winked at her then turned to leave but not before he kissed his girls. Bianca sat down in the chair and took out the note that was in the bag first to read it.

_**Dear Bianca,**_

_**I never thought or knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I thought that feelings like these were just some myth created in chick flicks. But these feelings are real and I can't believe that I am so lucky to have found them with you. You have made things worthwhile. I have someone who cares about me and wants the best things for me. I have someone to wake up to every morning (even when you steal the covers). Someone who will encourage and push me to be the best man and father I possibly can be. You are going to be the most beautiful bride the world has ever known. I may start crying when you walk down the aisle but these are good tears so don't worry. Tears of joy they would say. I can't wait to see you and hold your hands in mine. I can't wait to make you my wife and give you my whole heart. I promise to take care of you and our kids and to give you everything you want the best I can. I love you, future Mrs. Runnels. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Love, Your Coddles.**_

Bianca tried so hard to hold in the tears that were threating to fall, but she couldn't. She had a small smile on her face as she started to take out two small boxes wondering how she got so lucky. The first was a small box that had a beautiful diamond bracelet in it. The second box contained a pair of diamond hoop earrings that she had looked up on the internet but didn't think about further. She smiled at the thought of her soon to be husband. He was the best thing in her life besides her children and couldn't believe that her life was working out so well. After her makeup was fixed from her tears she called everyone around her to give them their gifts.

Each of the bridesmaids got a matching diamond necklace and earring set. Both Bobbie and Michelle got diamond bracelets and then Maya and Alanna got personalized necklaces with their name on them. It was almost time for Bianca to get into her dress so she started putting on her jewelry and gave Sam the bag to give Cody. Sam rushed over to Cody's room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door and the first thing she saw was Dusty holding baby Christian who was in his little tux looking up at her while sucking on his pacifier. "Hey I got gifts for Cody!" He turned around when he heard his name. "Hey Sam." He said while taking the bag from her offered hand. "Tell me the truth did she like the note?" "No she didn't she loved it! It made her cry but don't tell her I told you that. We're almost ready to go over there she was putting on your presents when I left so I gotta go. See you guys downstairs!" Cody sat down and took out the folded paper that was in the bag.

**Dear Cody,**

**You can't fully understand how you make me feel. When I'm with you I'm me. I feel loved unconditionally and that makes me feel free. I feel that you've found something in me that you love and it doesn't matter if I'm having a bad day or if I'm looking like one of those hideous creatures from your comics you see it and you love me because of it. That makes me feel like I can always be myself with you. I'm nowhere near perfect but you still love me anyway. I love you. I love every part of you. Your generosity is so inspiring to me. You never had to take myself and Maya in but you did. You always find time to make me feel special and to ensure that I'm happy. You have such determination if you want something, you find a way to get it and work hard to achieve it. Because of this I know that you will be successful and reach all of your future goals. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I hope that I can make you as happy and content as you make me. I hope that you will be proud of me as I am of you. I hope that you will believe in me as I believe in you and in us. You gave a new meaning to my life when Maya came into this world and I knew I'd love you forever even if by chance you wanted nothing at all to do with me when I told you about her. You mean the world to me and I can't wait to finally share your last name. I will be happy and honored to call you my husband, the father of my children, and my best friend. I love you.**

**Love, B.**

Cody tucked the not into his jacket pocket he knew he would keep that letter for many years to come. Then he looked inside the bag and pulled out a small box. He opened it and looked at the cufflinks with his initials carved into them. He put them to the side and looked at the other two things in the bag. The second thing he picked up was a thin large box he opened it and was shocked to find two very vintage comic books that he had been looking for under the comics there was a post it that said _**"See I love you even though you're a huge nerd. ~B"**_**.** He immediately put them in a safe place so he could read them later. The last thing looked like a small pamphlet.

He pulled it out and suddenly had a smirk on his face it was a book of sexy coupons. "A quickie during halftime? Dress me up in any outfit? Oh I'm gonna have a lot of fun with these." He mumbled to himself. When he saw Tony walking toward him he all but threw the coupons into the bag. "Are you ready for this Cody?" He nodded his head eagerly. "There's no looking back now all I'm gonna say is don't hurt my daughter or I be forced to hurt you." He said while extending his hand to his soon to be son in law. Cody looked at it first then extended his own. "I'm trusting you with my baby girl don't make me regret it son." Then he walked out of the room. Cody was in shock Tony never liked him ever but that was basically a conformation that he was now accepted by Tony which meant a lot.

He jogged into the hall and spotted Tony. "Hey Tony! You forgot something." He said while handing him a box. Tony opened the box and took out the platinum watch and nodded his head at Cody. "You're not as bad as I thought you were son. I'll see you downstairs." He said with a nod. Cody walked back to room and put his cuff links on then passed out his gifts to the groomsmen which were money clips with their initials on them. They all had a shot with his groomsman and headed downstairs. They only had a half hour left until the ceremony.

"Okay Bianca come here. You already have your something new so now you need something old, borrowed and blue. I want you to have this as your something old it was my moms. She gave it to me when I got married and now I want you to have it." Bobbie said while placing the heart locket around her neck. Bianca near tears once again hugged her mother. "Okay my turn before this whole room is filled with tears! I got this for you as your something blue but since you _**had**_ to pick turquoise I added something to it. So here you go." Ashley said while handing her a little bag. Bianca opened it to see a black and turquoise garter with the words something blue stitched into it. "Now look at the other side!" Bianca flipped it and saw that it said **C+B forever **in blue lettering. "Thanks Ash!" Bianca said smiling.

Then Michelle walked up and took her hands in hers. "I have loved you like a daughter for years now you know that right bumblebee?" Bianca nodded. "I want to give you something borrowed from my mama. It's her brooch I don't know if you can stick it to your dress but if you can you can put it on your bouquet. I know you'll take very good care of it." She kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "Okay I can't cry anymore until I actually see Cody guys." She chuckled as she tried to stop the tears. Bobbie walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "It's time to get dressed baby girl. We gotta finish getting you ready to see your man." Bianca nodded and walked with her mother into the bathroom to put on her dress.

She loved her dress as soon as she found it. It was turquoise and white sweetheart strapless ball gown it was also corseted with flower designs on the bodice. On the skirt it had turquoise lacy material with a few flowers on the side. She loved it even though this was one of the few times she had worn a dress. She shed her robe and slid the garter up her leg her mom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I might be getting another grandbaby outta that." "Mom!" Bobbie just laughed at her. Bianca stood there in her strapless white and turquoise bra with her matching thong looking at her dress as her mother took it out of the garment bag. Once it was free from the bag Bianca stepped into it. Everything seemed so real now as she stared into the mirror as her mom started to tie up the corset.

She was really about to marry the man of her dreams. She was ready, this was it. "Aww my baby! You look beautiful." Ashley knocked on the door. "Are you done we wanna see!" "We're coming out now!" Bianca yelled. "I love you mommy." She whispered into her mother's ear. They walked into the room and everyone was stunned silent. "Mommy you look so pretty!" Maya exclaimed as she rushed towards her. "Nowhere near as beautiful as you though Peanut." There was a knock on the hotel door. "Who is it?" Ashley yelled. "It's the daddy!" Everyone laughed at that. "Which one!" "Ashley open the damn door!" She ran to the door. "Okay no need to be mean." She pouted. He shook his head she was almost as much a pain in the ass as his own daughter. "You're used to it. Where's my baby girl at?"

He said while walking into the room once he saw her he stopped in his tracks. His baby girl the same one that was never a girly girl standing in front of him in a dress heels the whole nine. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had worn sweats but she looked breathtakingly beautiful in her dress. "Hi Daddy." She smiled at him. It took all the strength in his body to not breakdown he was giving away his baby she wouldn't need him anymore she would have Cody to kill all the bugs, fix her car problems and she wouldn't need him to do those things anymore. But he had faith in Cody that he could take care of his baby and his grandchildren as long as they were happy he'd be okay.

"Hi." He cleared his throat. "You ready to do this?" "More than anything in this world." She told him honestly. He nodded. "It's time to go we start in a half an hour." Everyone got up and started putting on their shoes and making sure they had their bouquets. "Ashley you have Cody's ring right." "Yes B see!" She showed her thumb. Bianca nodded. Everyone started filing out of the room. Maya had her little basket turquoise basket with her white rose petals and Alanna had her black pillow with a turquoise ribbon around it. The photographer who had been silent the whole time came up to Bianca and told her that she would meet her downstairs.

Finally it was time everybody was lining up as the music started. Maya and Alanna were out first and after making their way down the aisle Maya sat next to Michelle while Alanna sat next to Bobbie who was holding baby Christian. The next pair out was Dakota with a close friend of Cody's they were followed by Sam and Randy. Ashley took Dustin's offered arm and winked at Bianca as she said. "I love you sis!" Bianca just smiled at her. She felt her father take a deep breath next to her. "You okay daddy?" He looked down at her, his little wasn't so little anymore. She had her own kids now and was about to marry a man that loved her like she deserved to be loved. "Promise me you'll always be my little girl." She stood on her tip toes and kissed the much taller man on the cheek. "Always daddy." He nodded and smiled and took her arm as the music changed. The doors opened and everyone stood as they walked in.

Cody couldn't breathe. His breath had officially been stolen from him by his bride. He could think of no words that would do her justice. She looked at him with so much love that all three hundred guests could feel it. He wanted to run to her and just scoop her up into his arms it seemed like she'd never get to him soon enough. Finally when the father and daughter pair reached him he took a deep breath. Tony took Bianca's hand and kissed the back of it and then looked at Cody. "I trust you." Cody shook his offered hand and then took Bianca's hand. He mouths the words _'You're absolutely beautiful'_ to her and she mouthed _'I love you'_ back to him. As the ceremony went on it got to the always scary moment when the question of if anyone objects speak now of forever hold you peace was asked. At that very moment little Christian decided to start giggling. Everyone looked towards the baby's direction and laughed. They both decided to write their own vows but also decided to keep them short. Cody took a deep breath.

_**Bianca, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one who I wanted to share my life with. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you forever. You gave me the best possible gifts a man can receive by becoming the mother of our two children. I look forward to our many years spent together and a few more kids down the line. I'm proud to call you my wife on this day and to finally make our family complete by you sharing my last name. I love you more than all the comic books and championships in the world. Thank you for loving me.**_

It seemed that all the women were tearing up at Cody's vows. But everyone laughed at the comic book and championship part. This turned into a funnier situation when Christian started to giggle again because everyone else was laughing. Bianca tried to compose herself but ended up snorting by accident. Once she calmed herself she said her vows.

_**Cody, today I pledge to you what has already been yours for years, my eternal love. I promise to walk hand-in-hand with you through all of life's journeys. No matter what obstacles may reach us we will overcome them together. In all of the good and bad that lie ahead of us, I will be faithful and loving to you. You have already given me the two greatest gifts of my life: your love, and our beautiful children. Today, it is my honor to become your wife. I promise to continue building our family together, celebrating our joy, comforting one another in hard times, and helping you build a better future for our family. I vow to love and cherish you for all the days of my life. Even when you steal all of the blankets and try to put me in headlocks while we sleep. You've had my heart from the very beginning I love you.**_

After the ceremony was over they took what seemed like thousands of pictures and then headed to the ballroom of the hotel. Everything was done perfectly but they had to stop Maya from running towards the food mainly the cake. They had a four tier cake with the bottom two tiers were designed in white and black squares and the top two layers were made of turquoise cupcakes. As the newly married couple danced Cody looked down at his new wife and kissed her passionately. "You know, you were right." Bianca looked at him confused. "I'm always right but, enlighten me here I was right about what?" "You said we couldn't be friends and you were right because we are so much more than that." Bianca smiled and kissed him. "I love being right."


	30. Chapter 30

**Aww this is the last chapter :(. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my little story. And also thank you to everyone who faved and alerted me and this story. I will thank you all at the end of the chapter. I plan on writing more stories but I don't know when I'll start because my classes start in a few weeks. So hopefully I'll get another one going soon. For the very last time in this story…. Bye people!**

_**Five years later**__:_

A very tired Bianca was cleaning the kitchen when she suddenly heard a loud crash followed by crying. She sighed and threw down the towel she was using. She made her way towards the wailing to see the damage. "What happened out here?" Christopher looked at the floor while his younger sister cried. "Chris mommy asked you a question. Why is Mariah crying?" She said while picking up the three year old. Chris just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. "Oh so you don't know? Okay I bet you'll know as soon as I call daddy and tell him that everybody but you will be going on the road with him this summer." His head shot up. "I made her fall down. But it was a accident!"

Bianca looked down at her five year old son unlike Maya he resembled her completely. He had all of Bianca's features they would often call him her 'mini me' the only ounce of Cody was his eyes. "If it was an accident why didn't you just tell me when I asked you?" He just shrugged his shoulders again. Bianca just sighed while trying to comfort the still crying toddler. "Tell her you're sorry and then go in your room and take a nap." "But mommy I don't wanna take a nap!" He said while pouting and stomping his foot. "Chris do what I told you or I'm calling daddy." He pouted. "I'm sorry Riah." Then he stomped off to his room. She shook her head he was _WAY_ too much like her. She looked down at her baby girl and smiled. "You okay munchkin?" She looked up at her mother with her father's eyes. "I got boo boo mommy. It hurt! Kiss it?"

She said while holding up her little arm. Bianca kissed her arm with a loud _MWAH_ which caused her to giggle. "Where's your sister?" "Her pay with Lana in da room." Bianca nodded and walked towards Maya's room. She knocked on the door as she went in. "Hey guys do you think you can watch the babies for me while I finish cleaning the kitchen?" The now ten year old Maya looked even more like her father if it was possible. Everyone knew for a fact that she would be way taller than her mother who stood at only five foot four because at ten years old Maya was already up to her shoulders! "Do we have to watch both babies or just Riah?" "I don't think Myles is up yet so for now just her." She said while putting Mariah down for her to only run to her big sister and hugged her legs. "My I love you!" she said while looking up at Maya. "I love you too Riah." "Okay I'm gonna go finish cleaning and then I'll do lunch." Bianca said while turning to leave. Just as she walked past the door she heard her youngest son call out to her. "Hey buddy! You're gonna have to go with your sisters so mommy can clean up and make lunch." "Kay mommy."

He said while rubbing his tired eyes. Bianca picked him up and brought him into Maya's room and finally made her way into the kitchen. By the time she was finished she was too tired to fix anything so she piled everyone into the car and took them to Chuck E Cheese. She sat and ate pizza while she watched all five of the kids play. She never would've thought that at the age of thirty four that'd she be married to Cody and have four kids. After they had gotten married they went on a Caribbean cruise for a week and barley saw anything but their room. She smiled at the memory. Once they returned home Bianca, Maya, and Christian started to travel with Cody during the summers. When Christian was about three years old Bianca found out she was pregnant for the third time.

No one expected the surprise they got once she was about eight months pregnant. Bianca and Cody were shocked to find out that not only would they be the proud parents of another baby boy but also his twin sister. The doctors told them that it was likely that she hid behind her brother but it was the biggest shock she had ever had in her life. They named them Mariah Aliza and Myles Anthony. Mariah looked exactly like Bianca except her eye color and Myles strongly resembled Cody. She was snapped out her memories when her phone started to vibrate. She had a huge smile when she seen it was Cody. He still made her feel like a love sick teenager even though she was now in her thirties. "Hey baby!"

Cody smiled as soon as he heard her voice. The love he had for Bianca had never wavered he loved her just as much if not more than he did when they met. He was thirty seven now and starting to think that he'd either retire soon or have to get a lighter work schedule so he could be around his family more. He'd held every possible title he could over the years so there wasn't really anything he'd like to prove. The fans knew how good he was. "Hey B. Where y'all at I can barely hear you?" "Oh I took the kids out to eat and their playing that's all. So what's up when am I getting my hubby back?" He smirked over the phone. He was actually on his way home at that moment but didn't want to ruin the surprise so he played along. "Real soon. I promise! But what time do you think y'all will be going home I want to see your face." He didn't give anything away by that because whenever they had the time they would use video chats.

"Um we should be done here in about a half hour. Is that good?" "Perfect. Well I'll talk to you later give the kids kisses for me." "You know I will. I love you." "I love you too. Oh! And B? Keep the bed warm for me." He said as he hung up. Bianca just giggled as she hung up the phone. Twenty minutes after that Cody arrived at their Georgia home he had picked up something for all of the kids including Alanna who without a doubt would be spending the night and placed them in the appropriate rooms. Then he moved into his and Bianca's room he had gotten a present for her as well as a present for himself that he was sure Bianca would be enjoying later. He made sure that his car was hidden and that all evidence that he was home was put away while he waited in his office. As soon as Bianca arrived he knew because of all the noise the kids made. He took out his phone and texted her _**'There might be presents in all of the kids rooms you should have them check'. **_

Bianca looked at her phone oddly but did as the text said all the kids scurried off to their rooms Mariah and Myles with help and saw their surprises. Bianca texted him back _**'how'd you do all of that?'**_ and he replied _**'I have my ways go check the bedroom you have a little something too.'**_ she ran into their bedroom to find a diamond ankle bracelet identical to the one that Myles had broken and next to that was a bag. After looking into the bag she sent him a text _**'Since when are you into edible body things?'**_ He smirked and walked around the corner from his office and stood behind her. "I honestly saw it while watching some random porn and I wanted to try it." He said while laughing and grabbed her hips. Bianca turned around and almost tackled him with a hug. "Baby! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I could've looked a lot better than this."

He just smiled as he held her in his arms. "It doesn't matter you look fine. But the whole point of a surprise is to not let someone know things and if I would've told you it kinda would've defeated the purpose. " She nodded and buried her head in his chest. "I missed you. I'm so happy you're home. But I'm really tired so can you handle the kids while I take a nap?" "How about this I'll set you up with a bubble bath and then I'll let the kids know I'm here. That sounds good?" "It sounds amazing! Have I told you that I love you? Because I really _really_ do. We just might have to try out some of those things later." She gestured to his bag of 'edibles' with a smirk. "You bet your ass we will!" He said while slapping her ass. He then walked to their in suite bathroom and set up her bubble bath. Once Bianca had taken her bath that night she fell straight to sleep.

Later on that night Bianca and Cody had taken full advantage of the kids being asleep. And in the process used a huge amount of Cody's edible purchases. "You know with all of that we probably just made baby number five right?" Bianca asked breathlessly. Cody smirked and pulled her naked body into his arms. "That's what I'm hoping for. I have something to tell you though." He said while adjusting them so that they rested against their headboard. "What? Is something wrong?" She said while sitting up to look him in the eyes. "No. Not all. I actually think it's something that you will be happy about." She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I'm thinking about taking time off for a while. It might be for a few months, a few years, or for good. I'm not really sure yet."

"Really? I mean I'm happy as hell I won't lie but are you sure this is what you want to do. I know how much you love what you do." He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah I do love it but I love being home with my family more. I hate that I miss so much by being on the road and I don't like the fact that I have to watch my kids grow up through the internet. I wanna be here for it all not to mention have you seen my wife? She had four kids and is still sexy as hell! You don't know how much I miss waking up next to her every morning." He smirked at her. "Well your wife is okay but she doesn't have shit on my husband. He has these abs that are fuckin' lickable! Seriously he's too sexy for words sometimes. Just thinking about him gets… me… hot."

She said while kissing him. "Oh really? Maybe you should show me what you would do to said husband if he was home all the time." "My pleasure." She grinned as she disappeared under the blanket. Cody's mind was made up that moment he was definitely taking time off.

**That's it guys its over! :'(**

**Thank you all for reviewing, adding me to favorites, or adding me to your alerts. I appreciate it a LOT:**

**AngelsDestiny22**

**Divaprincess95**

** . .4life**

**Krazy 13**

**ladyangel1981**

**melissaxmarie**

**KatieWoo**

**MissyAshley**

**ortoncenabournegirl**

**rachelisawesome**

**smash07**

**wickedly-pure**

**Xandman216**

**CultOfCharisma**

**lovethemafia**

**Kris21xX**

**KimmieCena**

**peacelovehate**

**Jessica**

**lovehopehate**

**Cody**


End file.
